


he has raised me from the pit and set me high

by lovecrime2233



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Canon-Typical Violence, Clergymen, Courtship, Drama, First Time, Food Porn, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Religion, Religious Content, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecrime2233/pseuds/lovecrime2233
Summary: 뉴올리언스에서 있던 사건 이후 윌은 경찰을 은퇴하고 성공회 신부가 된다. 볼티모어 성공회 교회의 신부로 평온한 날들을 살아가던 윌은 특정 사건을 계기로 볼티모어의 정신과 의사인 한니발 렉터를 만나게 되는데...





	1. Genesis 2:18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts).
  * A translation of [he has raised me from the pit and set me high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537740) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> 번역물은 우선적으로 포스타입에 업로드하고 있습니다.  
> (https://mirae-tt.postype.com/post/1023643)  
> 완결이 나면 작가님께서 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 이곳에도 올리고 있습니다.

창세기 2:18 

주 하느님께서 말씀하셨다. "사람이 혼자 있는 것이 좋지 않으니, 그에게 알맞은 협력자를 만들어 주겠다."

윌은 당연히 새로 오는 모든 신도들을 알 수밖에 없었다; 성 바르톨로뮤 성공회 교회는 160명의 신자를 지닌 꽤 작은 교구이고, 그 중 80명만이 모든 예배에 참석했다. 추수감사절이 지난 일요일 예배에는 더 적은 사람들이 참석했다. 새로운 얼굴들이 눈에 띄었고, 그 중 한 사람이 가장 눈에 띄었다. 그는 키가 작고 다부진 체격을 지녔다. 머리를 왕관처럼 듬성듬성 두른 흰 머리카락과 굽은 어깨 때문에 그는 더 나이들어 보였다.  
  
예배가 시작되기까지 아직 십 분이 남았다; 사람들은 대체로 예배 시작 십 분 전에서 시작 후 십 분사이에 나타는 경향이 있기 때문에 교회 안에는 신도 좌석에 앉아있거나 문간에서 서성거리는 몇 안 되는 가장 헌신적인 사람들만이 있었다. 윌은 접대원과 좌석 안내원을 무시하는 남자를 관찰했다. 이제 그는 나르텍스(*교회 본당 입구 앞의 넓은 홀)에 서 있었다. 그는 손가락을 움찔거렸고, 실눈을 뜨고 턱을 앞으로 내민 채 주변을 주의해서 보며 살짝씩 좌우를 둘러보았다. 교구민 중 용감하고 수다스러운 빨간 머리를 지닌 파파니아조차도 그에게 다가가는 것을 주저했다.  
  
아마도 정신적으로 문제가 있는 것 같지만, 노숙자처럼 보이지는 않았다; 그의 구두는 윤이 났고, 그리고 윌이 잘못 본 것이 아니라면, 그의 셔츠와 블레이저는 아르마니 제품이었다. 윌은 나르텍스 구석에서 벗어나 그에게 다가갔다.  
  
"무엇을 도와드릴까요?" 윌이 먼저 말했다. 남자는 윌을 향해 돌아섰고, 입을 열었다. 그리고 그의 자켓 안에서 손을 빼내었다. 그때서야 윌은 남자가 총을 지녔다는 사실을 알아챘다.  
  
시간이 느리게 흘렀다.  
  
"총이에요!" 윌은 아주 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 자신이 소리를 지른 것처럼 느꼈다; 멍청하군 멍청했어, 교구민들은 훈련받운 사람들이 아니기 때문에 어떻게 반응해야 할 지 모를 것이다. 그들은 소리지르고 뛰어다니기 시작할 것이다. 그러나 윌은 당장 그것에 대해 걱정할 수 없었다; 윌은 남자의 팔이 위로 움직이는 것을 보았고, 무기의 위협적인 새까만 몸체를 보았다. 다행히도, 남자는 긴장한 상태에 서툴렀고, 훈련되어 있지 않았다. 윌은 그의 옆으로 미끄러지듯 다가가 측면에서 총을 움켜쥐고, 손날로 남자의 손목을 후려쳤다. 총은 그 수상한 남자의 손아귀에서 쉽게 떨어져 나갔고, 그러자 그는 모든 전의를 상실했다. 윌이 남자의 몸에서 총을 멀리 떨어뜨려 놓는 동안 그는 고개를 숙인 채 무릎을 꿇었다.  
  
주변의 소음이 갑자기 들리기 시작했다. 윌의 귓가가 웅웅거렸고, 그는 총이 발사되었음을 깨달았다. 실제로 교구민들은 소리지르며 정신없이 뛰어다니고 있었다. 윌은 숨을 헐떡거렸다.  
  
"누가 경찰에 연락했나요?" 윌이 말했다.  
  
\----  
  
_전투사제가 총기를 소유한 남성에게서 볼티모어 교회를 지켜냈다_ 고 AP통신이 전해왔다.  
  
_볼티모어의 전투 사제는 경찰로 일한 배경을 지니고 있었다_ 고 볼티모어 썬이 전해왔다.  
  
윌은 저녁 뉴스에서 자신의 모습을 보지 않았다--그는 심지어 텔레비전이 없었다--그러나 그는 교구민들에게 받은 많은 이메일과 전화를 통해 그의 모습이 매우 멋지게 보였다는 사실을 확신했다. 그는 또한 WJZ(방송국 이름)가 그에게 "전투 사제(Fighting Priest)"라는 호칭을 붙였다고 추측했다.  
  
모든 사람은 일생 중 15분의 유명세를 탄다고 한다.(*앤디 워홀이 이와 같은 말을 함. 반짝 뜨는 유명세를 뜻한다.) 유명세는 크리스마스 전에 날아가 버릴 것이다.  
  
\----  
  
화요일 저녁 성경 공부 시간에 스무 명이 왔다. 이는 교회 도서관이 실제로 수용할 수 있는 인원보다 열 명이나 더 많은 인원이었다. 대부분의 사람들은 심지어 윌이 전혀 알지 못하는 사람들이었고, 그들은 성경책을 펼치지 않은 채 윌을 향해 순진한 눈망울을 빛냈다. 한 젊은 남자는 계속해서 윌의 옷깃을 빤히 쳐다보며 입술을 핥았다. 윌은 그가 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다해 그들을 무시하며 로마서 15:4-13절에 집중했지만, 그것은 성경 공부가 끝날 때까지만 도피처가 되었다. 어느 순간부터 윌은 사무실로 도망가서 그곳에 숨어버릴 가능성과 또는 곧장 차로 향해 달아나버릴 가능성을 저울질 하고 있었다.  
  
"그레이엄 신부님," 어두운 머리빛깔과 파란 눈을 가진 매우 예쁘고 다소 상냥해보이는 젊은 여성이 말을 걸어왔지만, 윌은 어찌됐건 간에 전혀 관심이 없었다. 특히나 그가 윌의 딸뻘로 보일 정도로 충분히 어린 경우에는. "저는 카톨릭 가정에서 자라왔지만 십대 때부터 성당에 나가지 않기 시작했어요. 왜냐하면 저는 여성에 관련된, 그런 것들 있잖아요, 그런 가르침에 대해 반대했거든요. 그런데 성공회에서는 여성도 사제로 임명한다면서요, 맞죠? 위키피디아에서 읽었는데 저는 그런 것들이 좀 더 진보적이라고 생각했어요."  
  
"저는 성공회 사제들이, 음, 순결을 지키거나 그러지 않아도 된다고 들었어요." 금발 숏컷을 하고 손에 별 모양의 타투를 한 또 다른 젊은 여성이 말했다. "그게 사실인가요?"  
  
"음" 윌이 대답할 말을 준비했다. 반면 머리 속에서 그는 새된 비명을 지르며 주절거렸다.  _신이시여 제발 제가 이 사람들에게서 벗어날 수 있게 도와주소서._  
  
"그레이엄 신부님"  
  
본래부터 깊고 남성적인 목소리가 윌의 뒤편에서 들려왔다. 윌은 뒤돌아섰고, 그가 이 교구로 오기 몇 년 전에 교회 회관을 자신의 사무실로 사용하기 위해 구매한 정신과 의사가 문가에 서 있는 것을 보았다. 윌은 가끔 길에서 그를 마주쳤고, 주차장에서 만나 웃으며 인사한 적은 있지만, 남자와 총 합쳐서 두 단어 이상을 나눈 적이 있었는지는 확신하지 못했다.  
  
"안녕하세요," 정신과 의사가 말했다. 그는 목까지 단추를 채운 짙은 녹색 피 코트를 입고 한 손에는 질 좋은 가죽으로 된 서류가방을 들고 있었다. "퇴근하시기 전에 뵐 수 있길 바라고 있었습니다. 이 주변에서 일어나고 있는 차량 절도와 공공기물 파손을 줄이기 위해 브러쉬 스트리트에서부터 시작하는 지역 공동체 순찰에 대해 신부님의 의견을 나누고 싶어서요."  
  
"네! 저도 그것에 대해 이야기를 나누고 싶네요!" 비록 남자가 무엇에 대해 이야기하는지 전혀 알 수 없었고, 또한 그가 알기로는 골목에서 많은 절도와 공공기물 파손이 일어나지 안않지만 윌은 일단 그렇게 소리쳤다. "여기는 이제 막 다 정리됐어요." 윌은 주위를 둘러보았다; "전투 사제" 팬들이 따분해하고 성마르게 구는 동안, 성경 공부에 참석한 진짜 교구민들은 이미 의자들을 잘 포개어 정리해 놓았다. "어, 그래서, 죄송하지만, 저에게 더 하실 말씀이 있으시다면, 제 업무 시간에 전화를 주시고 우루술라에게 저랑 약속을 잡을 수 있는지 여쭤보세요. 와 주셔서 감사합니다. 신의 은총이 가득하길!"  
  
윌은 이웃과 함께 주자창으로 도망쳤다.  
  
"아까 그건 뭐에 관한 지역 순찰인가요?" 윌이 물었다.  
  
"오, 아무것도 아닙니다." 정신과 의사가 입술을 씰룩거렸다. "당신이 거기서 벗어날 수 있게 하려고 지어낸 말이었습니다. 당신이 여우들에게 둘러싸인, 덫에 빠진 토끼처럼 보였거든요."  
  
윌은 크게 웃었다. "그게 딱 제가 느낀  _기분_ 이였어요. 그럼 당신께 제가 빚을 하나 졌네요. 박사님 성함이--?"  
  
"렉터 박사입니다. 사실은, 당신과 계속 이야기하려고 했었는데, 교회 관리자분이 어제는 당신이 쉬는 날이라고 알려주더군요. 혹시 총기를 소유했던 남성이 제 환자였던 걸 아셨나요?"  
  
윌은 흠칫 놀랐다. "아뇨, 몰랐어요."  
  
"제가 그럼 그에 대해 막 알려드리게 된 거군요. 저는 그 총이 그 날 저에게로 향한 것이었을지도 모른다는 생각이 듭니다. 그러나 그가 왜 교회로 총을 가져가기로 마음을 먹었는지는 저에게 의문입니다. 당신이 유혈사태 없이 그 일을 막을 수 있어서 정말 감사하군요. 그리고 당신의 용기 있는 행동에 깊은 존경을 표합니다."  
  
"그것은 용기 있는 행동이 아니었어요." 일요일부터 이와 같이 수십 번 넘게 윌이 말했다. "그것은 --"  
  
"타고난 본능이죠, 압니다." 렉터 박사가 미소지었다. "경찰에서 몇 년 동안 해온 일에 대한 산물이죠. 그러나 저는 여전히 그에 대해 고마움을 느낍니다. 당신을 저희 집 저녁 식사에 초대해서 감사를 표하고 싶군요."  
  
그들은 교회 뒤 조그만 주차 구역에 나란히 세워진 각자에 차에 도착했다. 윌은 눈을 깜박였다. "저는 --"  
  
"부탁드립니다." 렉터 박사가 말했다. "그렇게 하도록 해요. 내일 저녁 어떤가요?"  
  
윌은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그는 렉터 박사 집에서의 저녁 식사가 중대한 일이 될 것 같은 모호한 생각이 들었다. 윌은 신문을 잘 읽지 않지만, 교구민들 중 몇몇은 사회면에 대해 빠삭했고, 그곳에서 렉터 박사의 이름은 드문 편이 아니었다. 윌은 렉터 박사가 턱시도를 입고 한 손에 샴페인 잔을 든 채 상원 의원이나 그와 비슷한 유명 인사 옆에 서 있는 흑백 사진을 언뜻 본 적이 있다.  
  
"좋아요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
\----  
  
그의 볼보가 부유한 교외 근처를 지나, 도로에서 멀찍이 떨어져 위치하고, 연철 대문 뒤로 차고까지의 진입로가 있는 상류계층의 지역에 진입하면서 점점 더 크고 좋은 집을 지나쳤고 윌의 불안감은 높아졌다. 몇몇은 벌써 크리스마스 장식으로 빛을 밝혔다: 유튜브에서 보던 발랄하고 지나치게 공을 들인 색색깔의 장관은 아니지만, 처마와 창문 주변으로 고상한 백색광이, 크리스마스 트리를 상징하는 우아하게 빛나는 원뿔이 관리된 잔디밭에, 때떄로 스팽글로 장식된 별이 창문에 존재했다. 윌은 젊은 시절, 기운 옷을 입고 생선 내장과 모터 기름의 악취를 풍기는 손을 지녔고, 때문에 이런 이웃들에게 한 번도 환영받아 본 적이 없었다. 그의 볼보의 뚜렷한 존재가 이 동네의 부동산 가치를 떨어뜨릴 수 있을 것 같았다.  
  
렉터 박사의 집은 막다른 골목의 끝에 위치했고, 윌은 입이 떡 벌어져서 한 동안 차에 앉아있을 수밖에 없었다. 그의 집은 그리스 신전을 떠오르게 하는 기둥을 포함하여 박물관처럼 보였다. 아직 집은 불빛을 밝히지 않았다. 박사는 아무도 없이 그 혼자 이런 곳에 사는걸까?  
  
아마도 윌은 교회에 기부해 달라고 렉터 박사에게 말할 수 있을 것 같았다.  
  
어디에 주차해야 할 지 확실치 않아서--그는 렉터 박사의 벤틀리를 찾을 수 없었다--윌은 그의 차를 그냥 대문 앞에 두고 계단 위를 걸어갔다. 그리고 그는 무거운 청동 문손잡이를 두드려야 할지 초인종을 눌러야 할 지 결정할 수 없었다. 렉터 박사가 문을 열어주었기 때문에 그는 그 걱정을 모면할 수 있었다. "아, 그레이엄 신부님. 들어오세요."  
  
"윌이라고 부르셔도 됩니다." 그는 말했다. 윌은 제의를 입지 않을 때의 평상시 복장인 플레이드 패턴 셔츠와 청바지를 입고 부츠를 신은 상태였다. 도어매트가 없었기 때문에 윌은 윤이 나는 바닥에 어떠한 흉한 흔적도 남지 않기를 바랐다. 렉터 박사는 쓰리 피스 정장을 입고 있었다. "죄송해요, 격식을 차려 입었어야 하나요? 제가 너무 대충 입고 온 거 같네요."  
  
"천만에요; 지금 그대로 충분합니다." 렉터 박사는 눈을 피로하게 하는 대리석 바닥과 금색과 크림색으로 꾸며진 현관을 지나 짙은 감색으로 꾸며진 복도로 안내했다. 윌은 거실 벽난로 위에 있는 박제된 영양의 머리를 흘끗 보았다; 코너에는 공작의 깃털이 담긴 화병이 있었다; 드가의 복제품이 벽에 걸려 있었다, 혹시 정말 드가의 작품일수도? 아치형의 천장은 집을 교회처럼 보이게 했다. 이 집이 비록 겨울에 난방을 하기에는 매우 값이 많이 나온다 하더라도 윌은 렉터 박사가 왜 오래된 교회 회관을 그의 사무실로 원했는지 알 수 있었다.  
  
짙은 푸른색으로 꾸며진 식당에는 정원으로 향하는 한 쌍의 유리문이 있었는데, 윌은 그곳에서 코이 잉어 연못과 그 위에 놓인 아치 모양의 작은 다리를 볼 수 있었다. 허브로 뒤덮인 벽-파슬리, 로즈마리, 오레가노, 바질, 그리고 윌이 알지 못하는 여러 종류가 있는-은 희미한 자연의 향기가 방까지 도달할 수 있게 만들었다. 렉터 박사는 윌을 테이블에 앉히고 와인 한 병을 내왔다. 윌은 목구멍이 콱 막힌 채 고개를 끄덕였고, 렉터 박사가 어둡게 빛나는 액체를 그의 잔에 반쯤 따르는 것을 지켜보았다. 윌은 잔을 집어들고 아무 생각 없이 크게 한 입을 들이켰고, 그의 혀를 가로질러 피어나는 복잡한 풍미에 놀랐다. 불현듯 그는 "감칠맛나는 식감"과 "묵직하고 과일향이 나는 끝맛"과 같은 와인 리뷰들이 어떤 의미인지 깨달았다. 윌은 고개를 들었고 렉터 박사를 향해 정말 기뻐서 흘러나오는 미소를 지었다.  
  
"정말 좋네요." 그의 표정에서 명백히 드러났겠지만 윌이 말했다.  
  
"그렇게 말하니 기쁘군요." 렉터 박사가 말했다. 그는 테이블에 와인병을 내려놓고 소매 끝을 바로잡았다. 그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. "지켜야 하는 식단 제한이 있나요?"  
  
윌은 고개를 저었다.  
  
"완벽하군요."  
  
렉터 박사는 두 개의 그릇을 꺼냈다. 그릇의 플레이팅이 매우 아름답게 꾸며져서 윌은 그가 현재 상황에서는 절대 값을 지불할 수 없을 레스토랑에 있는 것 처럼 느껴졌다. 돼지 안심 네 조각이 섬세하게 썰려서 그릇 가장자리에 펼쳐져 있었고, 반대편에는 작고 아몬드처럼 생긴 푹신해 보이는 어떤 것들과 오렌지가 놓여 있었다. 그것은 셔벗처럼 보였지만 셔벗일리는 없었다.  
  
"애플 버터와 으깬 고구마 퓨레와 함께 돼지 안심을 준비했습니다." 렉터 박사가 의자에 앉으며 말했다.  
  
"고마워요." 윌은 식기를 들었고 뒤늦게서야 냅킨을 무릎에 덮어야 한다는 것을 기억했다.  "정말 대단해요."  
  
"천만에요. 제가 우리 지역의 영웅에게 할 수 있는 최소한의 것일 뿐이죠." 고기를 자르고 애플 버터를 바르면서 렉터 박사는 미소지었다. 윌은 박사의 행동을 모범삼아 그대로 따라했다. "무슨 일이 일어났는지 말씀해 주실 수 있나요? 여러 신문 기사를 읽었지만 그 기사들은 당신의 관점을 거의 싣지 않고 있더군요."  
  
윌은 돼지 고기를 다 씹은 뒤 삼켰다. "기사에 없는 내용 중 제가 더 말씀드릴 만한 건 없어요." 그는 경찰과 여러 기자들에게 말했던 내용을 되풀이했다: 남자의 의심스럽고 기이한 행동; 윌이 천만다행으로 총을 눈치챈 것; 그 후에 나타난 본능적이고 잘 훈련받은 윌의 반응. "총을 들키고 나서 그는 몇 발 쏘려고 했지만 다 빗나갔어요; 천장에 맞아서 석고가 좀 떨어지긴 했지만요."  
  
"아무도, 특히 당신이 다치지 않아서 천만다행이군요." 렉터 박사가 말했다. "세상은 좀 더 용기있는 사람들을 필요로 합니다."  
  
"제가 아직 경찰이였다면 아무도 그 행동을 용감하다고 말하지 않았을 거에요." 윌이 대답했다. "저는 그저 제 직무를 다한 것이었을 뿐이죠."  
  
"그러나 당신은 더이상 경찰이 아니죠," 그 말들이 반박하는 어조로 들리지 않도록 렉터 박사가 말했다. "궁금하군요; 무엇이 당신이 경찰 업무를 그만두고 성직자가 되게 이끌었나요?"  
  
이것은 사람들이 윌이 경찰이었다는 사실을 알게 되면 반드시 물어보는 질문이었다. 윌은 질문에 대답하며 고기를 한 입에 들어갈 수 있을 크기로 잘랐다. "경찰 일을 하면서 저는 칼에 찔리게 되었고 오랜 시간 동안 병원에 머물러야 했어요. 그 후에 저는 제가 무엇을 했는지 무엇을 하지 않았는지 제 삶에 대해 생각해봤어요. 그것을 고독한 경험이었어요; 저는 제가 친구가 전혀 없다는 사실을 깨달았어요. 그래서 저는 병원 교회 목사님과 많은 이야기를 나눴고, 제가 공동체 의식과 영성이 가득한 교회를 그리워했다는 사실을 알게 되었어요. 어렸을 적에 아버지는 저를 교회에 자주 데려가곤 했지만, 나이가 들고 나서 저는 줄행랑쳤죠. 그래서 저는 퇴원한 뒤 다시 교회를 다니기 시작했고, 그것이 쭉 지속되면서, 결국 경찰일을 그만두고 신학대학에 가게 되었죠. 뭐 흔한 일이에요." 그가 덧붙였다. "성직에 있는 많은 사람들이 법률 집행기관이나 군대에서 일했거든요."  
  
렉터 박사는 와인을 한 모금 들이켰다. 그는 와인잔에 시선을 끝까지 고정시키면서 잔을 내려놓았다. "저는 카톨릭을 믿으며 자랐습니다; 리투아니아 대부분의 사람들은 카톨릭을 믿습니다. 그러나 제 부모님이 그것을 열심히 따랐다고는 보기 힘들지만요. 저희 가족은 매주 일요일에 교회를 가 본 적이 없었죠."  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다; 이런 종류의 대화는 익숙했다. 윌이 성직자인 것을 알아차렸을 때 사람들은 자신이 얼마나 독실한지에 대해 이야기하며 그를 안심시키려 한다거나 또는 그에게 자신은 무신론자라고 못박아둬야 한다는 강박을 느끼는 것 같았다.  
  
그러나 윌은 렉터 박사가 고개를 든 뒤 이렇게 말할 것이라 예상하진 못했다. "그러나 제 부모님은 제가 어렸을 때 돌아가셨고, 저는 고아원으로 가게 되었죠. 그곳에서야 저는 기도문을 배웠고, 묵주 기도를 어떻게 하는지, 그리고 다른 여러 가지 카톡릭 훈육 방식에 대해 알게 되었죠."  
  
"유감입니다." 윌이 대답했다.  
  
렉터 박사는 어깨를 으쓱이는 것과 같이 우아하지 않은 행동은 하지 않았지만 고개를 살짝 기울이며 그와 비슷한 맥락을 보여주었다. "오래 전 일입니다. 윌은 성공회 가정에서 자라왔나요?"  
  
"저도 카톨릭 가정에서 자랐어요." 윌이 대답했다. "그리고 퇴원한 뒤 저는 한동안 카톨릭 교회를 다녔어요, 습관처럼요. 그러나 저는 신학대학에 가기 전 성공회로 개종했어요."  
  
"무엇 때문에요?"  
  
"성공회가 저한테 더 잘 맞았어요. 같은 종교적 의식을 치르지만 좀 더 진보적인 성향이죠. 그리고," 윌은 목을 가다듬었다, "성공회는 동성애자에게도 사제 서품을 주거든요."  
  
윌은 그의 긴장감을 감추기 위해 와인을 한 모금 들이켰다. 대부분 사람들은 이야기를 듣고 어떻게 반응해야 할 지 몰랐기 때문에, 어색하고 깊은 좌절과 불안함이 가득한 침묵이 맴돌곤 했다. 그러나 윌은 박사가 왜 자신을 저녁 식사에 초대했는지에 대해 어느 정도 예상하고 있었고, 아니나 다를까, 렉터 박사의 얼굴에 카나리아를 잡은 새와 같은 모습의 느긋한 미소가 떠올랐다.  
  
"그렇군요." 렉터 박사가 느릿하게 말했고, 윌은 미소지었다.  
  
\----  
  
렉터 박사는 다가오는 월요일 저녁 식사에 윌을 한 번 더 초대했다: 윌과 렉터 박사 모두 쉬는 날이었다. 이번에 윌은 경우에 맞게 옷을 챙겨입었다. 넥타이를 한 뒤 자켓을 입고 와인 한 병을 챙겼다. 렉터 박사가 문을 열어주었고, 그는 자신의 방식대로 옷을 좀 더 수수하게 입은게 분명했다: 자켓을 입지 않은 채 캐시미어 스웨터를 입은 상태였다. 렉터 박사가 최소한 의복 면에서 윌의 수준에 맞게 맞추려고 했다는 사실이 그를 미소짓게 만들었다.  
  
"미안해요, 이 와인은 당신이 이미 갖고 있는 것만큼 좋진 않을거에요." 윌이 와인병을 건내주며 말했다.  
  
"모든 와인은 제 때에 맞는 장소가 있죠." 렉터 박사가 말했다. "제가 오늘 이 와인을 따지 않아서 불편해하지 않았으면 좋겠습니다; 제가 이미 오늘 밤을 위해 준비해 놓은 와인이 있어서요."  
  
윌은 고개를 저었다.  
  
주말 동안 렉터 박사의 집에도 크리스마스가 내려앉았다. 문 앞에 장식된 솔과 호랑나무가시로 만든 화환, 문틀과 기둥을 따라 감긴 솔 화환; 거실 구석에 어렴풋이 보이는 흰색과 금색 공으로 꾸며진 10피트짜리 크리스마스 트리; 솔로 장식된 벽난로 위 선반과 계단 난간; 천장에서 반짝거리는 우아한 백색 꼬마전구. 방에서 계피와 전나무 향기가 풍겼다. 윌은 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었고 가슴이 편안해지는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
"정말 아름다워요. 저는 아직 트리도 없는데," 윌이 감탄했다.  
  
렉터 박사가 그에게 미소를 내보였다. "전문적인 장식가들이 만든 기적이죠. 마음에 든다니 기쁘군요."  
  
와인을 가져다 놓기 전에 그는 윌을 식당에 앉혔다...윌은 이 집에 실제 와인 저장고가 있다고 해도 놀라지 않을 것이다. 촛대에 있는 빨간 양초를 제외하면, 식당은 밖의 공간처럼 계절적인 모습을 거의 내비치지 않았다. 와인 디캔터가 이미 테이블 위에 준비되어 있었고, 윌은 그들의 잔에 와인을 따라두었다. 렉터 박사가 접시 두 개를 들고 돌아왔다.  
  
"오렌지 소스의 통오리구이입니다." 그가 말했다. "대표적인 프랑스 요리고, 제가 가장 좋아하는 요리 중 하나입니다. 미나리와 꽃상추, 셀러리와 청사과가 들어간 샐러드도 함께 준비했습니다." 그는 접시를 내려놓은 뒤 그레이비 보트(*소스 담는 그릇. 인도식 카레 담는 용기처럼 생긴 것)를 사용하여 고기의 빨간 부분에 레드오렌지 소스를 부었다. "본 아뻬띠. 와인 따라줘서 고마워요."  
  
"천만에요. 사실 저, 한 번도 오리를 먹어 본 적이 없는 것 같아요." 윌이 포크와 나이프를 집어들며 말했다. "아버지께서 사냥한 적이 있었다면 아마 어렸을 때 한 두번쯤은 먹었을지도 모르지만요."  
  
"좋아하기를 바랄게요."  
  
그냥 먹기에는 음식이 너무 아름다웠지만 윌의 식욕이 그것을 마침내 뛰어넘었다. 그는 한 조각을 반으로 자르고 소스를 묻힌 뒤 그것을 입으로 가져갔다. 풍미가 입 안에 가득찼다: 달콤하고 톡 쏘는 소스, 기름기 있고 묵직한 맛을 내는 오리가 조화롭게 어우러졌다. 그는 자그마한 신음을 삼키지 않을 수 없었고, 입이 가득 찬 채로 말하지 않기 위해 참는 것이 힘들어졌다. "여기서 저녁 식사를 하는 것에 어서 익숙해져야겠어요; 당신 요리는 항상 굉장하네요."  
  
렉터 박사가 미소지었고, 박사의 눈가에 잔주름이 생겼다. 그리고 그것은 읠의 뱃속이 꿈틀거리며 불편하도록 만들었다. "그렇게 생각한다니 기쁘군요. 저는 제 몸에 들어가는 것을 각별히 여기기 때문에 대체로 스스로 요리해서 음식을 만드는 편입니다; 결과적으로 꽤 좋은 요리 솜씨를 얻은 것이라고 생각해요."  
  
"당신 몸이 신전이 되는 건가요, 흠?" 윌이 샐러드를 삼켰다. 그것은 사각거리고 담백하면서 신선했다: 오리와 그 소스의 압도적인 풍미와 대조를 이루어 훌륭했다. "뭐, 저는 그에 대한 보상을 얻을 수 있어서 기쁘네요."  
  
"저 또한 당신에게 이렇게 대접할 수 있어서 기쁘군요."  
  
윌은 음식을 씹는 동안 그릇에 시선을 고정했다. 이건 플러팅이 맞겠지? 지금 데이트하는 건가? 윌은 아주 오래 전 이후로 데이트를 한 적이 없었다. 신학학교를 다닐 때와 그 후에 짧은 한 두 번의 만남은 있었지만, 어떠한 데이트도 길게 지속된 적이 없었고, 카톨릭 교회의 방식이 합리적이라는 사실(*성직자의 결혼을 금하는 것)을 윌은 스스로 인정해야 했다: 신과 가족  _모두_ 에게 헌신하는 것은 어려웠다. 윌은 결코 순결을 지키고자 하지는 않았지만, 고독감을 끌어안은채 살기로 체념한 상태였다; 그의 삶에서 결핍이 채워질거라 생각해보지 못했다.  
  
그러나 지금 그에게 관심--윌이 믿기 힘든 사실이지만--을 갖는 매우 잘생긴 렉터 박사가 그의 앞에 있었다. 그리고 그는  _매우_  뛰어난 요리사였다.  
  
"저에게 질문이 있군요." 렉터 박사가 말했다. "물어보세요."  
  
윌은 포크를 내려놓고 최선을 다해 시선을 들었다. "죄송한데, 제가-- 아니 지금 우리 데이트 하는 게 맞나요?"  
  
렉터 박사의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔다. "데이트였으면 좋겠나요?"  
  
땀이 윌의 목덜미를 타고 흘렀다. "네,"  그는 꽉 막힌 목구멍을 뚫고 간신히 대답했다.  
  
렉터 박사의 미소가 짙어졌다. "그럼 데이트가 맞습니다."  
  
작은 웃음소리가 윌의 꽉 막힌 목구멍을 뚫고 새어나왔다. "그게 다에요? 그럼 우리 지금부터 데이트하는 건가요?"  
  
"그것보다 더 복잡하게 생각할 필요는 없죠," 렉터 박사가 대답했다. 그는 와인잔을 들고 한 모금 마시기 전에 말했다 "데이트를 하기로 했으니, 우리 사이에 필요한 관습적인 인사말부터 시작해보도록 하죠. 예를 들자면, 취미에 관해서요: 아버님께서 사냥을 하셨다고 했죠; 당신도 사냥을 하나요?"  
  
잔은 아직 거의 그대로였지만 윌은 자신이 와인을 너무 많이 마신 것처럼 느꼈다. "저는 낚시를 좋아해요."  
  
이런 대화는 더 쉬웠다. 렉터 박사는 교회, 종교, 또는 책을 쓰자거나 토크쇼에 나와달라며 계속해서 윌을 괴롭히는 지난주 일요일의 사건을 더이상 끄집어내지 않았다. 대신에 그들은 데이트하는 상대끼리 나누는 소소한 잡담을 나누었다. 윌은 플라잉 낚시와 남쪽에서 지낸 유년 시절, 그가 키우는 세 마리의 개에 대해 이야기했다. 렉터 박사는 그가 취미로 작곡을 한다던지 하프시코드와 피아노, 테레민을 연주한다는 사실을 이야기했다. 그는 자신이 유럽에서 자랐으며 의과 대학을 가기 위해 미국으로 넘어왔으며, 현재는 미국 시민이라고 말했다. 그는 한동안 외과의로 활동했으나 10년 전에 그만 두고 정신과로 넘어왔다고 이야기했다.  
  
"꽤나 큰 전환이네요," 윌이 말했다.  
  
"저는 환자를 죽였습니다." 렉터 박사가 말했다. "적어도 저는 그렇게 느꼈습니다."  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 그런 느낌을 받은 적이 처음이 아니었을 것이다; 렉터 박사는 몇 년 동안 외상 외과 의사로 있었고, 많은 사람들이 그의 손 아래에서 죽었을 것이 틀림없었다. 처음은 아니었지만, 그 느낌이 계속됐을 것이다.  
  
"그것은 아마 당신과는 다른 방향으로, 나를 다시 돌아보는 계기가 되었습니다." 렉터 박사가 말을 이어나갔다. "정신과 의사와 사제는 크게 다르지 않습니다; 감정과 영혼의 모호한 영역은 비슷하면서도 다릅니다. 이제 저는 환자들의 육체보다는 정신을 돌보고 있고, 제 상담의 결과로는 누구도 죽지 않죠."  
  
"마찬가지로, 제 성직의 결과로는 누구도 죽지 않죠." 윌이 반쪽짜리 웃음을 지으며 말했다. "어쨌든 제가 알기로는요. 확실한 건 축일 주변만 제외하면 이 일이 부담이 덜 된다는 거죠."  
  
이번에는 디저트를 먹었다: 레드와인에 졸인 사과였다. 디저트는 흑단나무로 만든 까만 접시에 얹어져 막 얹은 휘핑크림과 함께 테이블에 올라왔다. 사과는 가을의 흥취가 강하게 느껴졌고 매우 부드러워서 윌이 스푼으로 깎아낼 수 있을 정도였다.  
  
"굉장해요," 멍청하다고 느꼈지만 그가 말했다; 이 말을 오늘 저녁에 네 번이나 말했음이 분명했다.  
  
그러나 렉터 박사는 그 말을 지겨워하지 않은 것처럼 보였다. "맛있다고 하니 기쁘군요. 저는 주로 배를 사용하지만, 식료품점에서 이 아름다운 분홍빛 사과를 눈치채고 색다른 시도를 해봐야겠다고 생각했습니다."  
  
윌은 사과 한 숟갈을 더 베어 먹었다. "저를 유혹에 빠지게 하는 건가요, 렉터 박사님?" (*선악과 이야기)  
  
"사과의 기원은 중동이 아닙니다," 렉터 박사가 대답했다. "제가 금단의 열매로 당신을 유혹해야 한다면, 석류나 무화과, 마르멜로로 시도하는게 더 나을 것 같군요. 적어도 랍비 한 명은 금단의 열매가 와인을 만드는 포도라고 주장했지만 말입니다."  
  
"신학적인 부분에서 교육을 많이 받으셨나봐요?"  
  
"저는 교향곡, 고전 문학, 고전 미술과 같은 예술 분야에 깊은 관심을 갖고 있습니다. 그런 맥락에서, 저는 문화적인 부분에서 저 스스로 배워나갔고, 종교를 문화소양의 실마리라고 생각하고 있습니다."  
  
이러한 정보를 그가 알고 있던 기존의 렉터 박사의 모습과 동화시키면서 윌은 스푼에 묻은 시럽을 빨았다. "그럼 당신은 스스로를 종교인이라고 생각하지 않는 건가요?"  
  
"네, 저는 현재 종교의 가르침을 실천하고 있지 않습니다. 제가 독실한지 아닌지는 주관적이지 않군요." 렉터 박사는 고개를 들었다. "그것이 당신을 성가시게 하나요?"  
  
"아뇨," 윌이 말했다. "전혀요."  
  
대화는 서서히 긴장이 풀려 멈춰갔고 스푼이 그릇 위의 휘핑크림을 긁어내리는 소리만 남긴 채 편안한 침묵이 이어졌다. 렉터 박사는 뒷정리를 돕겠다는 윌의 모든 제안을 거절했고, 남은 접시를 부얶에서 다 치운 후, 문가에 서 있는 윌을 발견했다.

  
그들은 문가에서 미적거리며 시간을 끌었다. 렉터 박사가 너무 가까이 서있었기 때문에 윌은 그에게 희미하게 남은 와인과 계피, 정향 향기를 맡을 수 있었다.  
  
"자고 가라고 말하고 싶지만," 렉터 박사가 속삭이듯 말했다, "개들을 돌보러 돌아가야겠죠."  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "네 맞아요." 그러나 그는 움직이지 않았다. "괜찮다면 다음 번에는 제 집으로 오세요. 제 집이 비록," 그는 주춤했다, "제 말은, 음, 제 집은 이렇게 좋지는 않지만요."  
  
"저는 당신 주변 환경이 아닌 당신을 만나러 가는 거에요. 비록 윌 당신의 주거 공간을 볼 수 있길 기대하고 있긴 하지만요. 당신이 편한 시기에 언제든 불러주세요."  
  
윌은 뒤로 반 발짝 머뭇거리며 물러섰다. "그럼 일요일에 봬요, 렉터 박ㅅ-" 그는 말을 멈췄다. 렉터 박사가 말한대로 이것이 데이트라면 그는 더 이상 "렉터 박사님"이라고 부르기 어려웠다.  
  
렉터 박사는 윌의 입술에 자신의 입술을 살짝 포개었다. 따뜻하고 담백했고, 윌은 고개를 젖힌 뒤 좀 더 열정을 담아 다시 키스했다. 렉터 박사는 그에게 미소지었고 윌은 놀랍게도 고르지 않은 그의 치아를 볼 수 있었다. "부디" 그가 말했다. "한니발이라고 불러주세요."  



	2. Solomon 2:4

솔로몬 2:4  
He has brought me to his banquet hall, And his banner over me is love.  
그분께서 나를 연회장으로 데려가셨네. 나를 향한 그분의 표상은 사랑이네.

  


  


춥고 어두운 밤이었다. 안개가 들판을 자욱히 뒤덮었다. 차가운 잔디가 윌의 장딴지를 스쳤고, 자갈은 맨 발을 파고들었다. 그는 우선 발가락부터 내려놓은 뒤 발 전체를 땅에 딛었다.  
  
아직 제대로 볼 수 없었지만 그의 앞에 수사슴이 존재했다. 윌은 이렇게 거대하고 아름다운 사슴을 본 적이 평생 단 한번도 없었고, 지금 그 수사슴을 사냥하고자 했다. 은빛 풀과 나무의 경계 부분을 따라 사슴의 자취를 쫓으면서 윌은 소총을 가까이 가져와 움켜잡았다. 그는 다른 사냥꾼들이 이미 그 자취를 쫒아간 흔적을 발견했다. 그들 중 하나가 이미 윌이 찾던 사슴을 이미 잡았을수도 있었다.  
  
그러나 지금은 춥고 어두운 밤이었고, 사슴은 교활했다.  
  
어떻게 된 상황인지 몰라도 윌은 이미 숲속에 들어와 있었다. 사슴이 지척에 있는 것 마냥 윌은 그것의 거친 숨결을 들을 수 있었다. 땀으로 인해 목 뒤가 쭈뼛 섰다.  
  
그들은 공터에서 마주쳤다. 귀가 곤두서고 얼굴을 앞으로 내민 채 윌에게 모든 집중을 쏟으며 사슴은 이미 그곳에서 그를 기다리고 있었다. 윌 앞의 테이블엔 성찬이 차려져 있었다: 잎샐러드가 담긴 보울, 통째로 구운 칠면조, 껍데기가 벗겨진 밝은 빨간빛 랍스타, 치즈와 과일이 담긴 그릇. 수사슴은 진주성찬을 향해 고개를 숙였다. 어찌해야 할 지 전혀 알 수 없어서 윌은 총을 느슨히 잡고 입을 멍하니 벌린채 그대로 서 있었다.  
  
\----  
  
윌이 눈을 떴다. 햇빛이 침실 창문을 따라 흘러들어왔고 그는 관자놀이에서 찌르는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다.  
  
으으 신이시여.  
  
윌은 마른 세수를 한 뒤 침대 가장자리에 다리를 내려놓았다. 윌이 비틀거리며 아래층으로 내려왔다. 개들이 밖으로 나갈 수 있게 대문을 열자 바닥을 울리는 타박거리는 신난 발소리가 울려퍼졌다. 개들은 잔디밭을 향해 뛰쳐나갔고 윌이 쇠그릇에 사료를 담자 주위를 뱅뱅 맴돌았다. "이제 먹어도 돼!" 윌이 소리치자 다들 올라와 열정적으로 사료를 씹어먹기 시작했다. 그 소리는 철도의 금속이 마찰하는 소리처럼 윌의 두개골을 파고들었다. 윌은 집 안으로 들어가 커피를 마시면서 약품 보관함에 반 쯤 남은 아스피린을 발견했다.  
  
커피와 토스트를 먹고 난 뒤 두통이 잦아들었고, 윌은 오늘 밤 한니발이 자신의 집에 온다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그의 집은 난장판이었고 다른 사람을 들일 모양새가 아니었다.  
  
개들이 지켜보는 가운데 윌은 신문과 크리스마스 세일 광고가 가득한 우편물 더미를 버리고, 책을 책장에 다시 꽂아넣고, 조리대를 말끔히 닦았다. 개털을 빗자루로 쓸고 청소기로 빨아들였다. 그는 냉장고를 열어서 머스타드, 케찹, 렐리시, 핫도그, 달걀 반 판이 있는 것을 확인했다. 냉동고에는 냉동 피자 세 조각, 냉동 부리또 한 박스, 이미 손질된 냉동 송어 몇 마리가 있었다. 그는 송어를 해동하기 위해 냉장실로 옮겼다. 그나마 술이 담긴 캐비넷은 가득차 있었다.  
  
당장 식료품점에 가기에는 시간이 부족했다: 그는 수요일 오후 성체 성사를 위해 교회에 가야 했다. 윌은 그 시간을 기대하고 있었다; "방문객들"은 주중 성체 성사까지 몰려오지 않았다. 그들은 아마 수요일 오후에 성체 성사가 있다는 사실을 알지 못하거나(교회 웹사이트에 명시되어 있음에도 불구하고), 평일 오후이기 때문에 한창 일하고 있을 것이다. 어찌됐던 간에, 그것은 윌에게 다행인 일이었다.  
  
그러나 이번 수요일에는 꾸준히 참석하는 몇 안되는 나이든 교구민들 사이에 낯선 사람이 한 명 있었다: 예배가 시작하고 난 지 십 분 후에 와서 맨 뒤에 앉은 흰 곱슬머리를 지닌 건장한 신사였다. 윌은 예배 내내 그를 주시했다: 그는 적절한 시기에 일어나곤 했지만 입을 전혀 열지 않았고 심지어 기도서를 보려는 시도조차 하지 않았다; 그리고 그는 매우 잘 차려입었고, 진중한 표정과 뻣뻣한 자세는 그가 전문 직종에 종사한다는 사실을 알려주었다. 윌은 뱃속에서 두려운 감정이 낮게 요동치는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
방문객은 영성체를 모셔야 할 때 통로로 나왔고, 영성체를 모시는 것이 아니라 축복을 받기 위해 팔짱을 끼고 있었다. 윌은 남자의 정수리에 손을 올렸다; 남자는 몸을 앞으로 기울이고 속삭였다, "예배가 끝난 후 몇 분 동안 이야기를 나눌 수 있을까요, 그레이엄 신부님?"  
  
"물론이죠," 윌이 축복 중 작게 웅얼거리며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 남자는 자신의 자리로 돌아갔다.  
  
예배가 끝난 뒤, 윌은 교구민들이 밖으로 나가면서 그와 악수하고 이야기 할 수 있도록 늘 자리하는 문가 주변에 서 있었다. 마샤 코왈스키가 윌에게 그녀의 여동생의 뇌졸중이 어떻게 진행됐는지 이야기하는 동안 방문객은 이를 가로막고 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. "단 둘이 방해없이 이야기 할 수 있는 곳이 있을까요?"  
  
"제가 신도들과 이야기를 나누는 시간을 방해하지 않으셨으면 합니다." 윌이 가볍게 말했다. "십 오분 쯤 후에 제 사무실에서 이야기를 나누도록 하죠." 윌이 코왈스키 부인의 소식을 잘 들어주고 파파니아 부인에게 전고관절 대치술에 관해 질문할 때, 뭐랄까, 그는 단지 목회자의 돌봄을 실천하는 것 뿐이었다.  
  
거의 삼십 분 쯤이 지난 후 윌은 위층으로 올라갔고 방문객이 자신의 사무실 앞에서 서성거리는 것을 발견했다. "들어오시죠" 윌이 말했고 문을 닫았다.  
  
"FBI의 크로퍼드 요원입니다." 윌이 커피나 차를 대접하기도 전에 그가 말했다. "윌 그레이엄 당신을 찾아내기가 무척 힘들었습니다."  
  
"당신이 이렇게 절 찾은걸 보니 그리 힘든 일은 아닌 것 같네요." 윌이 말했다. 그는 무엇보다 자신의 손이 사용되는 일 중 가장 잘 하는 일인 커피포트에 물 끓이기를 했다. "부디 편하게 앉으세요. 마실 것 좀 드릴까요?"  
  
"아뇨, 괜찮습니다." 크로퍼드 요원은 갈라진 가죽 안락의자에 털썩 앉았다. 윌의 책상은 한 쪽 벽 구석에 아무렇게나 놓여 있었고, 서류들과 책장에서 넘쳐나온 책들로 둘러싸여 있었다. 윌은 사람들과 이야기 할 때 책상에 앉지 않는다; 그것은 자신이 변호사나 CEO가 된 기분으로 만들었다. 사람들과 대화를 나누기 위해 윌은 창문 옆에 마주보도록 안락의자 두 개를 놓았다. 창문 밖으로 길가가 보였고 창틀에 놓인 보라빛 난초도 볼 수 있었다.  
  
"바로 본론으로 들어가도록 하겠습니다: 당신께 부탁할 일이 있어서 왔습니다." 크로퍼드 요원이 말했다. "저희는-- 제 생각에는-- 체서피크 리퍼가 돌아온 것 같습니다."  
  
윌은 맞은편 의자에 앉았다. 그는 이 년 전 리퍼의 행적이 최고치를 갱신한지 얼마 안되었을 때 이 관할 구역에 배정받았다. 충격적인 신문의 헤드라인; 더욱 충격적인 칼라로 된 사진들. "끔찍한 일이었죠. 그런데 그게 저와 무슨 상관이 있나요?"  
  
"당신은 뉴올리언스 경찰과에서 형사로 일했었죠."  
  
윌의 가슴이 철렁했다. "네. 몇 년 전에요."  
  
"그리고 당신이 수사과에 있을 때, 당신은... 그 특별한, 그런 방식을 썼잖아요. 그것이 당신을 유능한 형사로 만들었죠,"  
  
윌은 입을 꾹 다물었다. "저는 다른 형사들과 다름없이 증거를 해석한 것 뿐입니다."  
  
"네, 그러나 당신에겐 부가적인 재능이 있었죠." 크로퍼드 요원이 윌의 얼굴을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 윌은 시선을 돌리지 않기 위해 최선을 다했다. 그는 크로퍼드 요원의 눈가와 입가에서 스트레스를 발견했고 아마 흰 머리가 최근에 생긴 것이리라 추측했다. "저는 거짓말을 하지 않습니다, 그레-- 아니 신부님. 저는 언젠가 당신이 그 능력을 사용하여 FBI 일에 참여할 것이라는 바람을 갖고 있었습니다. 대신에 당신은 칼에 찔렸고, 사라졌고, 여기서 사제로 다시 나타났군요,"  
  
"구체적으로 제가 어떻게 돕기를 원하시죠?"  
  
"저는 가장 최근의 리퍼의 희생자를 보러 가는 길입니다." 크로퍼드 요원이 말했다. "함께 가시죠. 그것이 리퍼의 짓이 맞는지 확인해주시고, 그가 맞다면, 어떻게 그를 잡아야 할 지 알려주세요."  
  
"싫습니다."  
  
크로퍼드 요원은 꼼짝하지 않았다. "당신이 이 일을 해낼 수 있는 유일한 사람입니다."  
  
윌이 손마디 관절로 눈을 꾹 눌렀다; 그는 두통이 재발하는 것을 느꼈다. "저는 그런 일을 할 수 있는 사람이 아닙니다. 그리고 제가 했던 그 일은," 그는 손을 떨구었다. "그 일은 저에게 좋지 않아요. 제게 해로운 일이에요. 저는 지금 적절한 장소에서, 적절히 일을 잘 하고 있고, 다시는 그 일로 돌아가지 않을 겁니다."  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 목소리를 낮췄다. "그는 우리가 아는 것만 해도 열 여섯 명을 죽였고, 그가 돌아온다면, 적어도 서너명이 더 추가되겠죠. 이번에 우리가 그를 잡지 못한다면, 이 년을 더 기다려야 하고, 그 때도 그를 잡을 수 없을지도 모릅니다. 그는 몇 십년 동안 사람을 계속 죽일겁니다; 이미 그래왔구요. 당신과 저 모두 같은 것을 원합니다: 우리는 더 이상의 사람들이 죽지 않길 바라죠."  
  
헛기침 소리가 그들의 주목을 끌었다. 윌이 돌아보았고 한니발이 문가에 서 있는 모습을 보자 미소를 짓지 않을 수 없었다. "한니발!"  
  
"죄송합니다," 한니발이 말했다. "제가 방해했나요?"  
  
"오, 아뇨, 크로퍼드 요원은 이제 막 나가는 길이였어요."  
  
한니발이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "크로퍼드 요원?"  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 자리에서 일어났다. "렉터 박사님," 그는 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 끄덕이고 밖으로 나갔다.  
  
윌은 다시 자리에 주저앉았고 한니발을 향해 작게 미소지었다. 한니발은 크로퍼드 요원이 방금 떠나간 자리에 도로 앉았다. 윌이 작게 웃으며 손으로 자신의 수염을 쓸어내리기 전까지 그들은 서로를 향해 미소지으며 잠시 동안 그대로 앉아있었다. "FBI에요." 그가 말했다. "제가 뭐 조사를 받는다거나 그런건 아니구요. 사실 저에게 도움을 청하려고 왔어요."  
  
"짧긴 했지만 그를 만난 적이 있습니다." 한니발이 말했다. "그의 이름과 명성을 익히 들었죠. 제 동료인 알라나 블룸이 FBI 행동과학부에서 자문을 맡고 있거든요."  
  
"저에게 같은 일을 해달라고 그가 찾아왔어요." 윌이 말했다. "저는 사람들이 다 잊어버렸길 바랐는데, 사법당국은 기억력이 좋은 모양이에요."  
  
"정의와 관련된 일이라면 그렇겠죠." 한니발이 말했다. 그는 다리를 꼰 뒤 무릎 위에 손을 포갰다. "크로퍼드 요원은 당신이 무엇을 할 수 있다고 생각했습니까?"  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그는 체서피크 리퍼가 돌아왔다고 생각해요."  
  
"그래요?"  
  
"그는 제가 범죄 현장을 보기를 원해요." 윌은 입술을 적시고 팔꿈치가 무릎에 닿을 수 있게 앞으로 기대 앉았다. 그는 양 손바닥을 문질렀다. "저는 유능한 형사에요. 유능한 형사였죠. 저는 사진적 기억력을 갖고 있어요." 그는 손가락으로 관자놀이를 짚었다. "저는 기억하는 것과, 여러 조각들을 하나로 합치는 것, 증거를 해석하는 것에 소질이 있어요. 그리고 또... 사제가 되기 전에 심리 검사를 받았는데, 제가 순수한 공감능력을 갖고 있다고 정신과 의사가 말했어요. 거울뉴런이 지나치게 활성화되었다고 했나 그랬죠."  
  
한니발이 코로 깊게 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 자리에 편안히 앉았다. "순수한 공감능력," 그가 경이롭다는 어조로 단어를 반복했다. 윌은 자리에서 뒤척였고 한니발이 그를 계산적이고 학문적인 시선으로 바라볼 순간을 두려워했다. 결국에 그 역시 정신과 의사였다.  
  
그러나 한니발은 전과 같이 상냥한 눈빛을 윌에게 돌려주었다. "그럼 당신은 모든 사람의 시야로 볼 수 있군요. 저나 크로포드 요원, 또는..."  
  
"체서피크 리퍼의 시야로도 가능하죠." 윌은 카속(*성직자들이 입는 검은 평상복) 앞부분을 손바닥으로 쓸어내렸다. "제가 경찰에서 했던 그 일은, 저에게-- 저에게 정말 좋지 않았어요.저는 강도, 강간범, 도둑, 마약 딜러가 될 수 있었죠. 그것은 저를 좋은 경찰로 만들었지만 힘든 상황에 놓이게 했죠. 그것은 저제 자신을... 잃어버리게 했어요."  
  
"그저 그들의 모습을 투영하기만 하는 것이 아니군요," 한니발이 말했다. "그들을 완전히 받아들이는 거죠."  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다. "제가 지금 이 자리에 있기까지 수많은 노력이 필요했어요. 요즘에 저는 그 능력을 목회 상담을 할 때만 사용하죠." 그는 어깨를 들썩이고 한니발을 쳐다보지 않았다. "전 지금 이대로가 좋아요."  
  
한니발이 꼰 다리를 바로했고 미소지었다. "당신이 경계선을 잘 유지하고 있다니 다행이네요." 그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. "이렇게 경계선을 잘 유지하고 있는데, 자신을 잃어버리지 않으면서 당신이 이 일을 해결할 수 없을거라고 생각하는 건가요?"  
  
"제가 크로퍼드 요원에게 이 일을 하겠다고 말했어야 한다고 생각하시는 건가요?"  
  
"윌, 저는 당신이 어떤 일을 해야한다거나 하지 않아야 한다고 말하는 것이 아닙니다. 하지만..." 한니발은 진지한 표정을 지으며 앞으로 기대었다. "저는 당신을 안 지 얼마 되지 않았지만, 당신이 다른 사람들의 행복을 생각하는 선량한 사람인 것은 알아요. 저는 당신이 그저 제 사무실 옆 교회의 사제였을 때 조차 그 사실을 알았어요. 당신의 그런 점을 알기 때문에, 혹시나 더 많은 사람들이 다치거나 죽게 되면, 그것을 막을 수 있는 실제적이고 구체적인 방안을 마련할 수 있었을 거란 생각이 죄책감이 당신을 잡아먹지 않을까 하는 걱정이 됩니다."  
  
윌은 고개 숙여 자신의 손을 바라보았다. 그는 대꾸하지 않았고 한니발은 그를 몰아붙이지 않았다. 마침내 윌이 대답했다. "여기 왜 오신 거에요?"  
  
"오늘 밤에 만나는 게 맞는지 확인하려구요."  
  
윌이 고개를 들자, 한니발은 미소짓고 있었고, 그 모습에 윌은 마음이 편안해졌다. "그냥 문자 보내면 됐잖아요."  
  
한니발의 미소가 짙어졌다. "그냥 당신을 보고싶어서요."  
  
윌이 피식 웃었다. 그는 자신이 멍청하고 유치하다고 느꼈지만 그 기분을 만끽했다. "뭐, 좋은 일이네요; 제 때에 와서 크로퍼드 요원에게서 저를 구해냈으니까요."  
  
"그렇다니 만족스럽네요."  
  
\----  
  
윌은 집에 가는 길에 대형 마트에 들려 필요한 생필품들과 오늘 저녁에 쓰일 옥수수와 빵, 맥주를 샀다. 연못과 산맥 앞에 서있는 위풍당당한 사슴이 그려진 챌린지 버터(*버터 상표 이름)를 집어들자, 그는 오늘 아침에 꾼 꿈을 갑작스레 선명히 기억해냈다. 그는 꿈 자체에 어떤 의미가 있다거나, 미래를 알려준다거나, 신의 예지를 나타낸다고 믿지는 않지만, 꿈이 너무나 선명하고 실제와 같아서 대수롭지 않게 넘기기엔 찝찝했다.  
  
그는 바구니에 버터를 집어넣었다. 아마 나중에 한니발에게 물어봐도 괜찮을 것이다.  
  
\----  
  
한니발은 바게트와 와인 한 병을 들고 편하게 후리스 자켓과 카키색 바지를 입은 채, 오후 5시에 윌의 집에 도착했다. 윌이 막 그릴에 불을 올린 참이었다. 윌은 한니발에게 그가 가져 온 와인, 샘 아담스(*맥주), 마커스마크(*위스키) 중 하나를 고르도록 했다. 한니발은 위스키를 마시겠다고 했고, 윌은 잔에 넉넉히 손가락 두 마디 정도를 따르고, 얼음을 넣을거냐고 물어보았다.(한니발은 거절했다.) 그리고 그를 거실로 안내했다. 개들은 조심스럽지만 반갑게 꼬리를 흔들며 그들을 따라왔다.  
  
"룻, 요나, 테오에요." 윌이 그들을 소개했다. 개들이 킁킁대며 냄새를 맡을 수 있도록 한니발이 진지한 태도로 손을 내밀었다; 테오는 냄새를 맡은 뒤 자리를 떠났지만 롯과 요나는 엉덩이를 깔고 앉아 바게트를 쳐다보았다.  
  
"오늘 하루 어땠어요?" 윌이 질문했다.  
  
"특별한 일은 없었어요," 한니발이 말했다. "매일매일이 평범하게 지나가죠. 볼 일을 좀 보고 서류작업을 했죠. 점심에는 친구를 방문했습니다." 그들은 장난스러운 미소를 교환했다.  
  
"저도 그래요," 윌이 말했다. "연방 요원에게 성가신 방문을 받은 것만 빼면요."  
  
"그럼 도움을 거절하기로 마음먹은 건가요?"  
  
"도와줘야 하는 납득할 만한 이유가 없죠."  
  
"사제치곤 가혹한 말이네요." 한니발이 놀리듯 말했다.  
  
윌이 잔 쪽으로 콧방귀를 뀌다 위스키를 거의 뱉어낼 뻔 했다. "세상에, 떠오르게 하지 말아줘요." 그가 투덜거렸다. "알다시피, 이런 일이 일어난 게 저는 믿기지가 않네요. 대부분의 사람들은 어, 성직자와 데이트하고 싶어하지 않거든요."  
  
"그렇게 말하더라도 당신이 사제라는 사실은 저에게 부차적일 뿐이에요." 한니발이 말했다. "저는 다른 누구보다 당신이 흥미로운 사람이라고 생각하거든요."  
  
"어떻게 받아들여야 할 지 모르겠네요," 윌은 그렇게 말했지만, 미소를 자제하려고 노력하지 않았다. 그는 의자에서 일어섰다. 윌의 발치에 누워있던 테오도 거의 동시에 일어섰다. "그릴이 예열됐는지 보고 올게요."  
  
그릴은 충분히 예열되었고 윌은 송어 두 마리, 옥수수, 한니발이 가져온 바게트 몇 조각을 구웠다. 윌이 옥수수를 반대쪽으로 뒤집어도 될만큼 잘 익기를 기다리는 동안, 한니발이 접시를 꺼내고 술을 가져오면서 주변에 머무는 것이 윌은 좋았다. 한니발은 지나치게 가까이 서서 윌의 팔꿈치, 어깨, 허리를 번번히 건드렸다. 그것은 윌을 기분이 나쁘지 않은 방향으로, 불편하게 만들었다.  
  
 그들은 뒷베란다로 나가 무릎에 그릇을 올려 놓고 저녁을 먹었다. 그들의 옷에서는 아직도 숫붗과 연기 냄새가 났다. 개들은 코를 벌렁거리며 희망을 갖고 그들 주변에 앉아있었지만, 그들 중 아무도 음식을 떨어뜨리지 않았다.  
  
"맛있네요," 한니발이 말했다. "잘 먹었어요. 생선은 직접 잡은 건가요?"  
  
"네. 매년 봄여름에 겨울까지 먹을 수 있게 최대한 많이 얼려둬요."  
  
"그럼 주로 생선을 먹나요?"  
  
"네, 대체로 그렇죠. 가끔씩 분위기를 띄우려고 스테이크를 먹기도 하구요. 베이컨도 먹어요." 윌은 냉동 부리또에 대한 이야기를 꺼내지 않기로 결정했다. 그는 한니발이 자신의 냉동고를 보지 않았길 바랐다. "제가 당신 음식을 좋아하지 않는다고 말하는 건 아녜요. 저는 그저 그런 종류의 음식들을 스스로 자주 해 먹지 않는다는 거에요. 사실 전혀 안 해먹죠."  
  
"제가 당신에게 훌륭한 음식들을 대접할 수 있는 많은 기회를 갖길 바라요." 한니발이 말했다.  
  
그들이 식사를 끝내고 나니 추위가 빠르게 느껴졌고, 그들은 다시 집 안으로 들어갔다. 한니발이 설거지를 하고 위스키를 다시 잔에 채워오는 동안 윌은 벽난로에 불을 붙였다. 그들은 불 앞에 앉아 위스키를 홀짝였다. 그들은 다리를 뻗으면 무릎이 닿을 만큼 가까이 앉아있었고, 그래서 윌은 다리를 뻗었다.  
  
"오늘 자고 갈거에요?" 윌이 질문했다.  
  
한니발이 잔 위로 윌을 바라보았다. "그래도 될까요?"  
  
"네." 윌이 입술을 깨물었다. 그는 그런 행동이 어떻게 보여지는지 알지 못했다.  
  
한니발은 매우, 매우 조심스럽게 그의 잔을 테이블 가장자리에 내려놓았다. 그는 윌이 뒤로 물러날 충분한 시간을 가질 수 있도록 천천히 다가갔다. 윌은 몸이 얼어붙은 채 가만히 있었고, 한니발은 그의 턱을 잡고 키스했다.  
  
모든 걸 다 고려했을 때 그것은 매우 훌륭한 키스였다: 친밀하고 상냥했다. 윌은 전율했다. 그는 마지막으로 누군가와 이렇게 키스했는지 기억하지 못했다; 사실 그는 치과 의사가 아닌 다른 사람이 그의 얼굴을 이렇게 만진 적이 있는지 기억하지 못했다. 잠시나마 윌은 입냄새가 나지 않는지, 수염이 까끌거리지 않는지에 대해 고민했으나 그런 고민은 한니발의 혀가 그의 입술을 벌리고 들어오자 말끔히 사라졌다.  
  
윌은 그를 살짝 밀어서 입술이 떨어지게 했다. "제 침실은 위층이에요."  
  
그들은 너무나 가까이 있어서 윌은 한니발의 미소를 보는 것이 아니라 느낄 수 있었다. "너무 빠른 거 아닌가요?"  
  
"처음 집에서 저녁 식사를 하자고 주장하고, 싫다는 대답을 기각한 건 당신이에요."  
  
한니발은 기분 좋은 소리를 내며 다시 윌에게 가볍게 입맞췄다. "침실 보여줘요."  
  
윌이 이미 침대 시트를 갈아두었기 때문에, 옷을 다 벗고 침대로 들어가자 그들은 깨끗하고 부드러운 감촉을 느낄 수 있었다. 둘 다 아직 발기하지는 않았지만, 함께 누워서 키스하고 흥분감과 성욕이 열기를 갖고 차오르는 것을 즐기는 것만으로도 괜찮았다. 한니발은 자신의 팔을 윌의 옆구리에 두르고 어깨 뒤쪽을 쓰다듬었다. 윌은 다리 하나를 한니발의 허벅지 위에 올리고 그를 가까이 끌어당겼고, 한니발은 그에게 키스하며 싱긋 웃었다. 그것은 윌이 바보같이 웃게 만들었고, 그는 한니발의 목에 자신의 얼굴을 파뭍었다.  
  
"무엇을 원하나요?" 한니발이 윌의 머리카락에 대고 속삭였다.  
   
"모르겠어요. 그렇게까지 많이 생각 안 해봤어요." 윌이 인정했다.  
  
힌니발이 윌의 어깨 뒤쪽으로 손가락을 미끄러트렸다. 그 손길에 전율이 일었다. "입으로 해줄까요? 손으로? 아니면 제가 삽입하길 원해요?"  
  
"삽입은 말구요." 윌이 속삭였다. 그는 무겁게 늘어지는 기분이 들었다. "그건 아직 감당하기 힘들어요."  
  
한니발이 윌이 귓가를 간질이며 웃었다. "그럼 이건 어때요?" 그는 그들 사이에 손을 미끄러뜨려 윌의 성기를 쥐었다. 성기는 단단해지고 있었는데, 한니발의 건조하고 따뜻한 손길이 닿자 더욱 크기를 키웠다.  
  
"기분 좋아요." 윌이 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 자세를 바꿔 한니발의 어깨에 팔을 감았고 한니발의 손에 엉덩이를 가까이 댔다. 한니발은 자세를 돌려 윌이 등을 대고 눕도록 한 뒤 한 팔로 윌 위에서 무게를 지탱했다. 그는 한시도 윌에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채, 다른 한 손에 침을 뱉은 뒤 윌과 자신의 것을 잡고 굳건하고 정확하게 손을 움직였다. 한니발의 어둡고 꿰뚫는 시선에서 벗어나고자 윌은 입술을 깨물고 눈을 감았다.  
  
"눈 감지 말아요," 한니발이 말했다. "날 봐요."  
  
윌이 고개를 저었다.  
  
"날 봐요, 윌."  
  
윌이 눈을 떴다. 평소 깔끔하게 정리되어 있던 한니발의 머리카락은 그의 이마를 부드럽게 스치면서 헝클어지듯 내려왔다. 그의 표정은 한없이 깊은 갈망을 보여주었다. 윌은 그의 숨이 가빠지는 것을 느꼈다. 그에게 퍼졌던 기분좋은 열기는 뜨겁고 급박하게 변했다. 그는 목에서 나오는 새된 소리를 멈출 수 없었다.  
  
"한니발, 저," 한니발의 등에 손톱을 박고 허리를 뒤로 휘며 윌은 사정했다. 윌이 온몸을 비틀며 휘어도 한니발은 계속해서 성기를 쥐고 흔들었다. 윌이 완전히 축 늘어져서야 한니발은 멈췄다. "세상에," 윌이 헐떡거리는 와중에 말했다. "세상에."  
  
한니발이 손을 들어 깨끗해질 때까지 핥아내었고, 윌은 그 모습에서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 한니발은 침으로 반짝이는 손을 아래로 내려 꼿꼿이 선 그의 것을 몇 번 쥐고 흔들었고, 윌은 그 모습을 눈을 떼지 못하고 쳐다보았다. 한니발은 윌의 가슴께로 올라와 자리잡았고, 윌은 입을 열어 그의 성기를 받아들였다. 한니발은 침대의 머리판을 양 손으로 잡고 엉덩이를 앞으로 쳐올렸다 뒤로 살짝 뺐다. 윌은 입 안을 가득 채우는 굵고 부드러운 물건에 신음했다. 이미 입 주변은 침으로 범벅이 되어 그의 수염을 적셨다. 한니발은 앓는 소리를 내며 그가 의도했던 것 보다 더 강하게 허리를 앞으로 쳐올렸다. 윌은 한니발의 탄력 있는 엉덩이에 양 손가락을 박아넣고 끌어당겼다. 그것은 명백한 신호였고 한니발은 이를 알아듣고 무릎에 좀 더 무게를 실어 윌에 입에 좀 더 수월하게 추삽질했다. 윌은 입 안에 가득찬 것을 받아들이며 침을 흘려댔고 발가락은 시트 사이로 굽어들었다. 그는 매순간 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 방 안의 공기는 한니발의 숨소리, 윌의 입에 가득찬 성기가 질척거리는 소리, 정사의 냄새로 가득찼다.  
  
한니발이 성기를 뒤로 뺐다. 윌은 숨을 제대로 쉬지도 못하고 기침했다; 그는 춥고 상실감을 느꼈다. 그는 고압적인 신처럼 자신을 지긋이 내려다보는 한니발을 올려다보았다. 한니발은 반복적인 동작으로 자신의 성기를 쥐고 흔들었다. 윌은 입을 벌렸다; 한니발의 정액 대부분이 그의 혀로 쏟아졌고, 나머지는 얼굴에 튀었다. 윌은 그것을 모두 삼켰고 남은 것이 없게 혀로 입가를 쓸어내렸다.  
  
"수염에도 좀 묻었어요," 윌의 턱을 엄지로 쓸며 한니발이 속삭였다. 그는 윌에게 번들거리는 진주빛 점액을 보여주었다. 윌은 그 손가락을 빨아서 깨끗이 했고 한니발은 만족하는 소리를 냈다.  
  
윌은 껴안은 둘의 몸 위로 이불을 덮었다. 그는 잠 자기 전 산책시간을 위해 개들을 밖으로 내보내야 했지만, 지금 당장 움직이기엔 너무나 만족스러웠다. 입술은 상처나고 목이 부었지만, 두통은 없었고, 그는 아마 십 분 이내로 잠들 수 있을 것 같았다.  
  
그는 정말 잠들어버렸다.  
  
\----  
  
아주 깊은 밤이었고, 윌의 입김이 눈앞에서 하얗게 위로 올라갔다.  
  
그는 주황색 안전조끼도 입지 않은 채 소총을 들고 있었고, 자신이 밖에서 뭘 하려고 했는지 알 수 없었다. 이런 밤에 사냥을 하는 것은 어리석은 일이다. 그러나 이 사냥은 중요했다; 그는 목과 어깨에 느껴지는 긴장감과 머리카락을 타고 흘러내리는 땀방울을 느꼈다. 그가 사냥하는 것이 무엇이든 간에, 그것은 매우 위험하고, 오늘 꼭 찾아야 하는 것이었다. 그는 흔적 저 아래에서 짐승의 소리를 들었다. 그것은 덤불을 흔들고, 발로 밟아 잔가지가 꺾이는 소리를 내게 하고, 흙바닥을 차올렸다. 윌의 심장이 빠르게 뛰었고 그는 자세를 더욱 낮춘 채 뒤쪽을 경계했다. 그는 앞으로 기어갔고, 나무잎이 바스락거리거나 잔가지가 부러지는 소리가 날 때마다 몸을 움찔거렸다. 그러나 앞에서 너무나 요란한 소리가 들렸기 때문에 그 소리들은 별다른 차이를 주지 않았다.  
  
넓은 공터가 그의 앞에 펼쳐졌고, 윌은 공터 가장자리에 멈춰선 뒤 검은 소나무 뒤에 몸을 숨겼다.  
  
곰은 상처입은 상태였다. 털은 뻣뻣하고 찢어졌으며 주둥이에서는 피를 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 반면에 숫사슴은 전혀 다치지 않았고, 사슴뿔엔 붉은 피가 묻어있었다. 차가운 밤 공기 아래 두 동물 모두 숨을 헐떡거렸고 몸에서 김을 내뿜었다. 그들은 옆구리를 일으켜 세우면서 원을 그리며 빙빙 돌았다. 그들은 서로를 향해 앞으로 돌진했고 공터 한 가운데에서 크게 충돌했다. 발톱이 갈퀴질을 하고 뿔이 흔들렸으며 나무를 요동치는 우렁찬 소리가 울려퍼졌다. 그들은 다시 뒤로 물러섰다; 숫사슴은 자기 것이 아닌 피를 얼굴에 묻히고 있었고, 곰은 왼쪽으로 쓰러졌다.  
  
윌은 둘 중에 무엇을 사냥하러 왔는지 알 수 없었다.  
  
숫사슴이 귀를 앞으로 쫑긋거리며 고개를 들었다. 윌은 헉 하고 숨을 참았다. 숫사슴은 머리를 낮춘 채 곰을 지나 윌에게로 곧장 돌진했다.  
  
\----  
  
윌이 화들짝 놀라며 잠에서 깼다. 심장이 밖을 뚫고 나올 것처럼 요동쳤다. 그가 누워있는 시트쪽이 땀으로 흠뻑 젖었고, 그는 움찔하며 놀랐다. 그는 한니발을 깨워 시트를 갈아야 할 지 고민했고, 아니면 그냥 침대 밖으로 몰래 나가거나, 또는 --  
  
"윌?" 한니발이 속삭였다. 잠귀가 밝은게 분명했다.  
  
"개를 밖으로 내보내야겠어요," 윌이 말했다; 딱히 거짓말은 아니었다. 그는 자주 하던 것처럼 자기 전에 개들을 산책시켜주지 않았다. "금방 돌아올게요."  
  
그는 욕실 문 뒤에 걸려있던 낡은 목욕가운으로 몸을 감싸고 팔짱을 낀 채 맨 발로 계단을 내려갔다. 그가 아래층으로 내려가자마자 개들이 발치로 뛰어올랐고, 낑낑거리고 꼬리를 열심히 흔들면서 그를 따라 대문까지 왔다. "앉아." 그가 낮게 말했다. 개들이 앉았다. 그는 문을 열었고 밖으로 나갔다. "따라와," 그가 말했고, 개들이 그를 따라 뒷베란다로 무리지어 나왔다.  
  
개들이 높게 자란 잔디 사이를 가로지르는 동안 윌은 팔로 가슴을 감싼 채 뒷베란다에 서 있었다. 잠시 뒤, 그는 뒤에서 삐걱거리는 소리를 들었고, 누군가가 윌에게 다가왔다: 한니발은 아직도 속옷만 입은 채였지만 추위를 막기에 어깨에 자켓을 걸쳤다.  
  
한니발은 윌이 그의 몸에서 나오는 열기를 느낄 수 있을 정도로 그의 뒤에 가까이 섰다. 윌은 그의 몸에 기대었고, 한니발은 윌의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"악몽을 꿨군요," 한니발이 말했다.  
  
"으음," 윌이 말했다.  
  
"악몽에 대해 말하고 싶나요?"  
  
"이상했어요." 윌이 말했다. "어제밤에도 비슷한 꿈을 꿨거든요." 그는 한니발에게 이틀 밤동안 사냥한 사슴에 대해 이야기했다; 곰의 마지막; 끔찍한 격돌. 한니발은 말없이 집중을 다해 이야기를 들었고, 윌의 어깨부근 옷 위로도 따뜻한 그의 손을 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
" 그것이 어떤 의미가 있다고 생각하나요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
"어떤 상징에 대해 묻는거라면, 별로 그렇게 생각 안 해요." 윌이 말했다. "그러나 저는 꿈 내용에 집중해야 한다고 배웠어요. 하느님은 불가사의한 방법으로 나타나기도 하고, 따라서 꿈들이 말하는-- 더 중요한 사실은, 그것들이 가끔은 제가 걱정하는 것에 대해 반영한다는 것이죠. 제 스스로도 무엇을 걱정하는지 잘 모른 상태임에도 말이죠."  
  
"당신은 무엇에 대해 그렇게 걱정하고 있나요?"  
  
윌은 잠시동안 침묵했다. 항상 제일 먼저 추위를 타는 롯이 뒷베란다 계단을 올라와 집 안으로 들어갔다.  
  
"저는 제가 알지 못하거나 이해하지 못하는 것을 사냥하는 것에 대해 걱정하고 있어요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
"당신은 그것이 자신을 제대로 이해하지 못하는 다른이들을 다치게 할까봐 두려워하고 있군요." 한니발이 말했다. "그것은 사냥감처럼 보이지만 포식자처럼 행동하죠. 그것은 다른 포식자들보다도 더욱 강하구요. 당신은 그것의 실체를 아는 유일한 사람이구요."  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "당신은 제가 크로퍼드 요원을 돕길 바라죠?"  
  
한니발이 윌의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다. "어떻게 되든 상관없다고 하면 거짓말이겠죠; 네 저는 당신이 돕길 바라요, 그리고 당신이 살릴 수 있을 거라고 생각했던 생명들을 리퍼가 빼앗아가는 것이 당신을 괴롭게 할 것이라 생각합니다. 당신은 항상 스스로에게 '만약에'라며 질문하죠. 그렇지만 저는 당신이 스스로의 마음을 알고 있고, 경계선을 잘 유지한다는 것을 알기 때문에 윌의 의견을 존중합니다."  
  
윌은 하품을 한 뒤 휘파람을 불어 테오와 요나를 불렀다. 그들은 머리를 총총대고 귀를 쫑긋거리며 다가왔다. 그는 그들에게 집 안으로 들어가라고 손짓했다. "당신의 동료인 알라나 블룸에게 부탁 좀 해주세요. 나한테 연락하라고 잭 크로퍼드에게 말해달라고 전해줘요."

  



	3. Leviticus 4:3

레위기 4:3  
  
기름부음 받은 사제가 죄를 지어 백성도 죄인이 되게 하였으면, 자기가 저지른 죄를 용서받기 위하여, 흠 없는 황소 한 마리를 주님에게 속죄 제물로 바쳐야 한다.

  


  


목요일 오후 직원회의가 끝나고 나오니, 크로퍼드 요원이 응접실의 재규어처럼 눈에 잘 띄지 않는 모습으로 짙은 푸른색 코트 안에 손을 숨긴 채 밖에서 기다리고 있었다. 수요일 성체 성사와는 달리 정기적인 직원 회의는 웹사이트에 명시되어 있지 않기 때문에, 윌은 크로퍼드 요원이 어떻게 자신이 여기에 있는 줄 알았는지 궁금해했다. 또 윌은 그가 얼마나 밖에서 기다렸는지 궁금했다. 날이 꽤 추웠다.  
  
"블룸 박사가 당신 마음이 바꼈다고 말해주더군요." 크로퍼드 요원이 말했다.  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 코트에서 두꺼운 서류 봉투를 꺼내 건네주자 "저는 --"하며 말하려던 윌이 입을 다물었다. 윌의 손가락은 뻣뻣하고 무거운 질감을 느꼈다. 봉투 앞뒷면은 아무 설명 없이 깨끗했다. "이게 제가 생각하는 그게 맞나요? 맞다면, 이게 콴티코 밖으로 나오면 안 되는 걸로 아는데요."  
  
"내 명함이 안에 있습니다. 살펴본 뒤 연락주세요," 크로퍼드 요원이 말했다. "안녕히 가세요, 신부님." 그는 길 아래로 걸어내려갔다.  
  
"주님의 평화가 함께하길," 윌이 그의 뒤에서 말했다. 크로퍼드 요원은 손을 들어보였지만 대꾸하진 않았다.  
  
서류봉투는 그가 차로 걸어가는 동안 윌의 손 안에서 웅웅거렸고, 버지니아 울프트랩의 집까지 운전하는 동안 조수석에서 웅웅거렸다. 그는 서류를 열어서 호기심 넘치게 진동하는 소리를 멈추고 싶었지만, 대신 그는 서류를 거실 테이블에 던지고 개들을 불렀다. 개들을 돌보고 산책한 뒤 윌은 전자렌지에 부리또를 데웠다. 그의 저녁 식사가 전자렌지에서 돌아가는 동안 윌은 카운터에 기대고 눈을 감았다.  
  
 _신이시여: 당신께서 늘 그러하듯이 제가 당신처럼 정의와 자애로움을 찾아 영원한 탐색으로 제 손과 제 심장을 인도할 수 있도록 도와주소서. 제가 당신의 자애로움을 잊지 않고 인간의 참상을 볼 수 있도록 저에게 힘과 용기를 주소서. 제가 그들의 인간성을 기억하도록 도와주시고, 당신의 존재 안에서 언제나 겸손하게 걸어갈 수 있도록 허락해 주시옵소서. 아멘._  
  
그는 봉투를 열었다.  
  
사진들. 유광 사진더미들이 보고서마다 클립으로 고정된 채 연대순으로 정리되어 있었다. 첫 번째 사진더미는 40대 중반 금발 백인 여성이 눈을 감은 채 죽은 모습의 와이드샷이었다. 얼마간의 피가 그녀의 입가를 따라 흘러내리는 것이 보였다. 그녀의 시신은 조각조각 절단되어 피라미드의 형태로 만들어졌다. 그녀의 머리는 피라미드 정상에 위치했다. 다양한 구도와 거리에서 찍힌 다른 사진들도 있었다. 사진들 뒷면에는 깔끔하게 프린트된 라벨이 붙어있었다: _리퍼 희생자 #1 - 사라 브래드쇼 - 2003/1/25_. 보고서에 따르면 리퍼는 그녀의 폐와 혀를 가져갔다. 그녀는 두 자녀를 가졌고 베이커리에서 근무했다. 그녀의 자녀들은 지금쯤 장성했을 것이다.  
  
두통이 윌의 오른쪽 관자놀이를 꿰뚫었다. 그는 인상을 쓰고 서류에서 더 많은 사진들을 끄집어냈다.  
  
제프리 베일: 타버린 횃불을 한 손에 들고 나체로 언덕에 전시되었음. 간이 사라짐. 리아 프리드만: 눈 안에 흰 장미들을 품고 화단에 심어져 있었음. 신장이 사라짐. 로버트 리베라: 발이 잘리고 목구멍에 아무렇게나 놓임. 신장이 사라짐. 식탁 공간을 확보하기 위해 이제는 차갑게 식어버린 부리또를 옆으로 치우고, 윌은 사진을 차례로 배열했다. 한니발의 방문 전 날 식탁을 치워서 다행이었다. 아니면 전혀 공간이 없었을 것이다. 개들은 희망에 차서 주변을 킁킁댔다. 요나가 낑낑거렸다.  
  
폰이 울렸다. 윌이 수신 거부 버튼을 누르려고 액정을 힐끗 봤다.  _한니발_ 이었다. 윌은 확인 버튼을 누른 뒤 전화를 받았다.  
  
"크로퍼드 요원이 당신을 찾아왔나요?" 한니발이 물었다.  
  
"네," 윌이 대답했다. "사진이 담긴 서류봉투를 주고 제멋대로 가버렸어요."  
  
"굉장히 효율적인 사람이군요."  
  
"저는 무례하다고 생각했어요."  
  
한니발은 재밌다는 듯이 가볍게 웃었다.  
  
마지막 사진은 그저께 일어난 사건이었다: 크로퍼드 요원이 윌이 와서 보기를 원했던 피해자였다. 알렉산더 머레이, 30대 초반의 백인. 얼굴과 옷에 피를 묻힌 채 호텔 욕조에 기대어 사망한 채 발견. 신장이 사라짐. 윌은 사진의 모서리를 엄지로 훑으며 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"사진을 보는 중인가요?"  
  
"식탁에 늘어놓고 보는 중이에요."  
  
"소름끼치는 목요일 밤이군요. 기분이 어떤가요?"  
  
"당신이 생각하는 것 보다는 괜찮을거에요." 윌은 앉아서 사진들을 처음부터 끝까지 쭉 살펴본 뒤, 특정한 것들에서 멈춰섰다: 프레드만의 얼굴에 핀 흰 장미들, 성경책에 책갈피로 남겨진 킬릭의 혀; 인류의 불꽃을 들고 있는 최신판 프로메테우스를 나타내는 베일. "완전 미친 소리처럼 들리겠지만, 시체들이 너무 아름답게 꾸며저서 살인이라 보기 힘들 정도에요." 그가 말을 멈췄다. "죄송해요. 완전히 부적절한 언행이었어요."  
  
"전허요," 한니발이 대답했다. "우리 자신을 고통을 주는 것에서 거리를 두는 건 흔한 일이죠. 그게 우리를 제정신으로 유지하게 해주니까요. 정말 그것들이 아름답다고 느꼈나요?"  
  
"네. 그는 시체들에... 공을 들였어요. 그는 권력을 과시하려고 도륙하는 사람이 아니에요. 제 말은, 모든 연쇄살인마들은 권력을 과시하려고 하지만-- 그는 좀 더 노력해요. 그는 시체들을... 예술로 탄생시켜요." 윌은 깊게 숨을 내쉬었다. "그가 가진 예술관이죠. 그는 피해자들을 추악하고 살아갈 가치가 없는 돼지로 여겨요. 그리고 그들을 좀 더 가치있는 것으로 변화시키는 거에요."  
  
한니발은 대답하지 않았다. 윌은 욕조에 인형처럼 앉아있는 머레이의 사진에 다시 주목했다. "그런데 이 마지막 피해자는 잘못됐어요."  
  
"잘못됐다구요?"  
  
"네. 이 피해자가 일요일에 크로퍼드 요원이 저한테 봐달라고 한 피해자거든요. 이 남자는 그냥 호텔 욕조에 앉아있는 것 뿐이에요. 왜 그들이 이 살인이 리퍼의 것이라고 생각하는지는 알겠어요--배가 열렸고, 신장이 사라졌고, 욕조에 앉아있는 모습이 '조금은' 전시된 것처럼 보이지만... 사실은 아녜요. 이건 다른 사건들과 달라요. 엉성하게 느껴져요. 대충 하다 만 느낌이랄까."  
  
"도중에 방해받은 건 아닐까요?"  
  
윌이 콧방귀를 꼈다. "두개골에서 장미가 피어나오게 여자를 화단에 심어 둘 정도의 사람은 방해받지 않아요. 이건 리퍼가 아니에요."  
  
"크로퍼드 요원이 실망하겠군요."  
  
"네, 뭐 그렇지만 받아들여야지 어쩌겠어요." 윌은 머레이의 사진들을 다시 들여다봤다. 다른 사건의 사진들처럼 여러 각도에서 찍은 사진들이었다: 넓은 뷰, 클로즈업, 또 다른 각도에서의 클로즈업, 또 다른 각도의 넓은 뷰. 잠시동안 그는 어쨌든간에 사건 현장에 가볼걸하고 후회했다: 피가 튀긴 것을 살펴보고, 장갑 낀 손으로 상처를 만져보고, 실제로 증거를 볼 수 있었을 것이다. 그가 보지 못한 너무 많은 정보들이 있었다. 일요일에 그가 갔더라면, 아마 범인이 리퍼가 아니었더라도, 실제 범인을 추적하는데 도움을 줄 수 있었을지도 모른다.  
  
그는 생각을 떨친 뒤 사진들을 모아 봉투 안에 다시 넣었다.  
  
"보러 가도 되나요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
윌이 고개를 들어 시계를 봤다. 이미 밤 열시를 넘겼다. "지금요?"  
  
"당신이 괜찮다면요. 저는 내일 아침에 상담이 없거든요."  
  
윌은 봉투 안에 사진들을 정리했다. "괜찮아요. 사실 아주 좋아요."  
  
"그럼 조금 있다 봐요."  
  
한니발이 통화를 끊었다. 윌은 약품 서랍에서 아스피린 병을 꺼내 약 두 알을 삼켰다.  
  
\----  
  
윌은 다음 날 아침에 일어나서 침대 옆자리가 비어있는 것을 발견했다. 시트는 이미 차가웠다. 그는 커피 향기를 맡을 수 있었다.  
  
 _신이시여: 커피를 주셔서 감사합니다._  
  
머리가 다시 아프기 시작했다. 그는 비틀거리면서 침대에 나와 아래층으로 내려갔다. 한니발은 한 손에 커피가 담긴 머그잔을 들고 다른 한 손에 사진을 든 채 테이블 앞에 서 있었다. 싸구려 머그잔을 들고 윌의 추리닝 바지를 제외하면 아무것도 입지 않은 채 맨 발로 윌의 부얶에 서 있는 모습은 사랑스러웠다. 윌은 그에게로 다가가 볼에 키스한 뒤 커피 한 모금을 뺏어 마셨다.  
  
"포트에 커피 더 있어요." 한니발이 말했다.  
  
"으음" 윌이 컵에 커피를 따랐다. "당신 그거 보면 안되는걸로 아는데요."  
  
"크로퍼드 요원에게 말 안하면 되죠. 이게 당신이 리퍼의 짓이 아니라고 한 사진인가요?" 한니발은 머레이의 사진 하나를 들어올렸다. 머레이는 초점을 잃고 욕조 밖을 보고 있었다.  
  
윌은 고개를 끄덕였고 아스피린 두 알을 쥐었다.  
  
"이 사진은 다른 사진들과 무엇이 다른거죠? 매우 비슷해 보이는데요."  
  
"겉으로 보기엔 그렇죠." 윌은 커피와 함꼐 약을 삼켰다. "그러나 둘은 매우 다르게  _느껴져요_."  
  
한니발이 고개를 기울였다. "느껴진다구요?"  
  
"다른 것들은... 정교해요. 처계적이고 꼼꼼하죠. 그것들은 서사를 지니고, 위트있고, 기발하죠. 무대처럼 장식되었고 우아해요. 의미가 담겨있고 세부적으로 분석되죠." 윌은 냉장고를 열고 계란 바구니를 꺼냈다. "그런 것들이 알렉산더 머레이의 시신에 없어요. 그는 그냥 사고처럼 보여요."  
  
한니발은 사진을 내려놓았다. "신체 절단에 의한 사고사, 장기 매매인가요?"  
  
"더 이상한 일들도 일어나는걸요. 어쨋든, 이건 리퍼가 아니에요. 어제밤에 크로퍼드 요원에게 전화해서 말했어요." 봉투 안에는 정말로 크로퍼드 요원의 직통 번호가 적힌 명함이 있었다. 뒷면에는 볼펜으로 쓴 휴대폰 번호가 적혀 있었다. 윌은 프라이팬을 찾아서 스토브 위에 놓았다. "계란 어떻게 하는걸 좋아해요?"  
  
"당신이 원하는대로 해요." 한니발이 조리대에 기댔다. "그러면 리퍼에 대해선 어떻게 생각하나요?"  
  
윌은 조리대에 기대어 서랍의 나무결을 응시했다. "사진만 보고 정확히 파악하기는 어렵지만, 그는... 영리해요. 그리고 싸이코패스죠. 가장 잡기 어려운 똑똑한 사이코패스에요." 그는 짧고 씁쓸한 미소를 지은 뒤 서랍에서 보울을 꺼냈다. "의료 교육을 받은 사람이에요. 예술을 사랑하지만 인류애는 거의 없어요. 그는 사람을 예술로 승화하죠. 경멸을 받을 만한 것을 경배할 만할 가치가 있는 것으로 바꾸는 거에요. 그는 다른 사람들이 그의 작품을 보고 존경하길 바라는 나르시스트에요. 그는 자신의 행동이 혐오감을 불러일으킨다는 걸 알지만 어쨌든 세간의 집중을 받기를 원해요." 그는 계란 네 개를 깨서 보울에 담고 우유를 약간 넣었다.  
  
"사진만 보고 수많은 정보를 파악했군요." 한니발은 감명을 받은 듯 했다. "범죄 현장을 보면 무엇을 파악할 수 있나요?"  
  
"전부요," 윌이 음산하게 말했다. 그는 계란 노른자를 포크로 찌른 뒤 휘젓기 시작했다. "거울 뉴런들이 리퍼를 투영하기 시작할 거에요."  
  
한니발은 윌이 조리대에 올려놓은 아스피린 통을 집어들었다. 몇 알들이 쓸쓸히 병 안을 굴러다녔다. "아스피린이 다 떨어졌네요."  
  
"그래서 이 짓거리를 안 하려고 하는 거에요," 윌이 계란을 휘저으며 투덜댔다. "미안해요." 그가 덧붙였다.  
  
"사과할 필요 없어요. 머리가 아파요?"  
  
"조금요." 윌이 어깨를 들썩였다. "지금 하는 이 일을 할 때마다... 항상 그래요."  
  
한니발이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 약통을 내려놓고 긴 팔을 뻗어 윌을 감싸안았다. 윌은 계란이 보울 밖으로 튀기지 않기 위해 노력하느라 발끈했지만, 한니발이 자신의 턱과 귀 밑에 키스하는 것을 즐겼다.  
  
"좋은 아침이에요." 한니발이 속삭였다.  
  
"좋은 아침," 윌이 멍청하게 활짝 웃는 모습을 참지 못하고 대답했다.  
  
\----  
  
그날 오후, 윌은 볼티모어 썬(*신문)을 보려고 열었고, 공포스럽게도 전면 헤드라인에 ' _체서피크 리퍼가 돌아왔다!_ '고 아우성치는 것을 봤다. 다행히도 사진은 없었지만, 피해자는 31살 알렉산더 머레이로 밝혀졌고, 인근 모텔에서 시신으로 발견되었다고 전했다. 아직 조사가 진행중이라 기사 내용은 간략했다. 교회 소식통은 광란에 가득찼고, 교구민들은 범죄의 공포에 대한 생각을 이메일을 통해 주고받았고, 이년 전 볼티모어를 사로잡았던 두려움을 상기했고, 그들이 다음 차례가 되는 것이 아닐지 걱정했고, 리퍼의 본모습이 어떨지 추측했다.  
  
윌은 크로퍼드 요원의 명함을 찾을 수 없어서 대신 한니발에게 전화했다. "크로퍼드 요원은 대체 무슨 생각을 하는 걸까요?" 그가 비난하듯 말했다.  
  
"저는 그가 리퍼를 공개된 장소로 꾀어내려고 하는거 같군요," 한니발이 말했다. "당신이 말한대로 그가 나르시스트라면, 그는 다른 사람의 열등한 작품이 자신의 것이라고 주장되는 것에 격분할 겁니다. 실수를 저지를 지도 모르지요."  
  
윌은 머리카락을 잡아당겼다. "당신 말은 리퍼가 살인을 저지를지도 모른다는 거잖아요. 리퍼가 공공연하게 성질을 부릴 수도 있을 거란 희망에 크로퍼드는 죄없는 생명을 위험에 빠뜨리고 있어요."  
  
"계란 몇 알을 깨야한다*는 속담에 따른 거라고 생각합니다. 미안해요 윌, 이제 전화를 끊어야 해요; 15분 안에 환자가 올거에요."  
  
윌은 전화를 내려놓고 아스피린 네 알은 한 번에 삼켰다. 약이 다 떨어졌다; 그 말은 그가 앞으로 더 많은 약을 필요로 할 것을 의미했다.  
  
그는 그 주에 한니발을 더 만날 수 없었지만, 딱히 크게 기대하지는 않았다. 윌은 장작을 좀 팼고, 크리스마스 불빛을 장식했고, 설교에 힘썼다. 오전 8시 30분 예배가 시작하기 전, 성소(* 하나님께 예배 드리는 거룩한 처소)에 향을 피우기 위해(향이 너무 강하게 남지 않게 하려고) 윌은 일요일 아침 동이 트기 전에 일어나 볼티모어까지 장시간 운전했다. 그는 늘 하던대로 문지방에 서서 무거운 청동 손잡에서 한 손을 올려놓고 눈을 감은 뒤 잠시 기도했다.  
  
 _만물의 창조자이신 하느님, 당신을 거룩한 안식일에 맞이합니다. 오늘 저희를 인도하여 주시옵고, 저희가 올바른 선택을 하게 도와주시고, 천지를 창조하신 경이로움에 당신께 감사와 영광을 드립니다. 아멘._  
  
그는 문을 열었다.  
  
제단에 시체가 놓여있었다.

윌은 경찰을 불렀고, 경찰은 FBI를 불렀다. 그는 교회 관리자, 종교 교육 관리자, 이사회 의원들에게 전화했고, 그들은 연락망을 통해 교구민들에게 오늘 예배가 취소되었다고 알렸지만, 윌에게 도로 건너 주차장에서 성체 성사를 진행하라고 했다. 경찰들과 범죄감식반들이 도착해 장갑을 끼고 사진을 찍으며 성소 주변을 돌아다니는 동안, 속이 답답하고 메스꺼워서 윌은 성소 뒤편에 앉아있었다.  
  
그들 중 한 명인, 윌과는 다른 덥수룩한 수염을 지닌 젊은 남성이 와서 말했다. "일이 이렇게 되어서 유감입니다, 신부님."  
  
윌이 어깨를 으쓱했다. "신은 불가사의하군요."  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 성소의 문을 넘어 성큼성큼 걸어왔다. 윌이 교회에서 한 번도 경험해보지 못한 완전한 침묵이 사람들 사이를 둘러쌌다. 예배 안내 소리도 없고, 억누르는 기침 소리도 없고, 참는 흐느낌 소리도 없었다. 크로퍼드 요원은 성단소(*성직자와 합창대가 앉는 제단 옆 자리) 중앙 복도로 걸어갔고, 감식반들은 자리를 비켜서서 그를 쳐다보았다. 그는 그 광경 앞에 서서 손은 그의 옆에 두고, 고개를 숙인채 윌이 걱정할 정도로 한참을 서 있었다. 마침내, 크로퍼드 요원은 돌아서서 윌이 앉아있는 끝좌석으로 성큼 걸어왔다. 그는 허벅지 위에 손을 올리고 윌 옆에 앉았다. 그의 얼굴은 돌처럼 굳어있었다.  
  
"리퍼가 맞습니까?" 크로퍼드가 질문했다.  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
나무로 만든 상여가 제단 위에 만들어져 있었고, 그 위에 젊은 남성이 피에타를 패러디 한 것처럼 고개는 뒤로 꺾이고 무릎이 굽힌 채 누워있었다. 그는 창백하고 헐벗었으며, 곱슬머리는 얼굴 주위에 금빛 후광처럼 정리되어 있었다. 그의 팔은 등 뒤에 헝겊으로 묶여있었고, 눈은 린넨으로 가려졌으며, 사타구니엔 양가죽이 걸쳐있었다. 희고 분홍색을 띄는 내장들이 갈라진 복부에서 흘러나와 한때는 새하얗던 양털을 적셨으며, 지방은 장기에서 잘라내어져 가슴에 차곡차곡 놓여있었다. 반쯤 굳은 피가 목구멍의 갈라진 선홍빛 틈에서 흘러나와 테이블과 바닥 아래를 적셨다.  
  
테이블은 가망이 없었다, 윌은 유감스럽게 여겼다; 그것은 매우 귀중한 골동품이었으며, 18세기에 교회가 설립되고부터 쭉 함께했었다.  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 가까이 몸을 숙였다. "무엇이 보입니까?"  
  
윌은 눈을 남고 지난 몇 년간 하지 않았던 일을 다시 시작했다: 추가 움직이기 시작했다.  
  
피가 바닥에서 벗어나 테이블을 타고 올라가 젊은 남성의 목구멍으로 되돌아갔다. 번들거리는 내장이 뱃속으로 다시 들어갔다. 그의 상처는 다시 아물었고, 피부는 생기를 갖고 달아올랐다. 그의 가슴은 위아래로 움직였다. 흰 헝겊이 떨어지고 그가 눈을 떴다. 두 눈은 공포에 가득찼다.  
  
  _나는 우선 그의 배를 가른다. 하느님이 모세에게 말했듯이 내장과 신장에서 지방을 제거한다. 나는 피를 바친다. 나는 그의 목을 자르고 손가락에 피를 묻혀, 하느님 앞에 일곱 번 피를 뿌린다.  
  
_

 _그는 내 헌신의 상징이지만, 하느님께 바치는 것은 아니다. 내가 신이기 때문이다: 나는 잔혹하고 기발하며, 잔인하다._  
  
그는 테이블에서 일어나 장작을 챙겨들었다. 좌석에서 테이블보를 가져와 제단 위에 올려놓았다. 장식품은 그 위에 올릴 것이다.  
  
 _나는 사려 깊은 사람이다. 나는 제단 위에서 은촛대를 빼내어 난간 위에 줄지어 올려놓았다. 나는 하얀 테이블보를 접었다._  
  
윌의 심박과 숨은 일정했지만, 그의 옆에 젊은 남성은 벌벌 떨었다. 그의 숨이 목구멍에서 벌벌 떨렸다. 윌이 그를 바라보았을 때, 그의 눈망울에는 애원하는 눈물이 가득찼다. 윌은 그저 웃고 눈을 찡긋했다.  
  
 _그는 덤불 속에 숫양이 있다고 생각한다. 그러나 그가 어린 양이다: 흠 없고 어리고 건강하다. 그는 날 기쁘게 한다; 그는 신을 기쁘게 한다.  
  
나는 제물을 태우지 않는다: 그것은 사제가 하는 일이다.  
  
이것이 내 디자인이다._  
  
윌이 눈을 떴다. 목이 잠겼다. 크로퍼드 요원이 옆에 앉아 무표정하게 그를 쳐다보았다. 윌은 눈을 문질렀다. "그는 희생양이자, 신께 바치는 속죄 제물이에요. 리퍼는 자신 말고는 어떠한 신도 믿지 않지만요. 리퍼는 신 콤플렉스(God Complex)가 있는 나르시스트 싸이코패스에요. 그는 누가 살고 누가 죽을지 자신이 결정을 내린다고 믿기 때문에, 그것이 그를 신으로 만드는 거에요. 피해자는 아마 신장이나 간이 없을 거에요. 그것은 리퍼의 외과적인 트로피일 뿐만 아니라 성경의 레위기를 따르는거죠: 신장과 간은 신에 대한 제물이다." 윌은 잠시 말을 멈추고 침을 삼켰다. "그는 신과 복잡한 관계에요. 아니면 신에 대한 관념이 복잡하거나요. 그는 무신론자는 아니지만 더이상 예배에 나가지 않아요. 어렸을 적에 종교적인 환경에서 자랐을거에요, 저는 카톨릭이라고 생각해요. 그는 잘 교육받고, 신학적으로나 예술사적으로 박식한 사람이에요."  
  
"이 전시가 예술사적으로 영향을 받은겁니까?"  
  
"제가 아는 특정 그림은 없지만, 전 전문가가 아니니깐요," 윌이 대답했다. "그러나 이건 이삭의 결박과 분명히 관련됐어요."  
  
크로퍼드는 눈썹을 치켜세웠다.  "결박이요?"  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "하느님께서 아브라함에게 그가 사랑하는 외아들 이삭을 번제물로 바치라고 말하셨다," 그가 암송했다. "그는 하느님께서 말씀하신대로 행했다, 제단을 쌓고 장작을 얹어 놓았다. 그러고 나서 아들 이삭을 묶어 제단 장작 위에 올려놓았다. 아브라함이 손을 뻗쳐 칼을 잡고 자기 아들을 죽이려고 하였다. 그때 주님의 천사가 그를 멈추고 덤불에 뿔이 걸린 숫양을 가리켰다. 아브라함은 숫양을 끌어와 아들 대신 번제물로 바쳤다. 이런 이유로: 양가죽을 볼 수 있죠." 그는 성소를 향해 대충 손짓했다.  
  
"흠"  
  
크로퍼드가 침묵했다. 윌은 눈을 감았다 다시 떴다. 그가 눈을 감을 때마다, 그는 제단 위에서 매끄러운 분홍색 장기와, 희고 노란 지방을 볼 수 있었다.  
  
"달리 또 말해줄 수 있는 사실이 있습니까?" 크로퍼드 요원이 질문했다.  
  
윌은 혀 앞부분을 잘근잘근 씹었다. 마침내, 그가 말했다. "그에겐 당신이나 저에게 존재하는 양심의 소리가 없어요: 불안함도 없고, 의심도 없고, 공포도 없고, 초자연적인 뱀파이어도 아니에요. 그는 즐겁게 살면서 원하는 바를 이뤄요. 그는 영향력 있는 사람이에요: 부유하고 지위가 있는 남성이에요. 아무도 그의 본모습을 모를 거에요." 윌은 입술을 핥았다. "그는 지극히 정상인처럼 보이거든요."  
  
\----  
  
성소는 최소 이틀은 범죄 현장이 될 것이다. 수요일 오후 성체 성사를 위한 계획을 세워야 했다. 연방수사가 별 소득이 없으면 크리스마스 예배에는 성소를 사용할 수 있을 것이다. 그러나 지금, 윌은 어떻게 하면 떨어뜨리지 않고 무사히 면병(*기독교 교회에서 성직자가 신자들에게 떼어 나누어주는 성찬례에 사용하는 빵)과 와인을 주차장까지 가지고 갈 수 있을지 방법을 찾아야 했다.  
  
현장을 지키고 있던 직원이 범죄 현장 테이프를 올려 윌이 밑으로 지나갈 수 있게 도와주었다. 윌은 연락을 받지 못했거나, 어찌됐건간에 교회에 오기로 결정한 나이 많은 교구민들 무리로 곧장 걸어갔다.  
  
"그레이엄 신부님--?"  
  
"신부님--"  
  
"--뭐가 어떻게 되고--"  
  
"--리퍼가--"  
  
윌은 그를 강타하는 끊임없는 호기심과 공포심에 맞서 눈을 감았다; 그가 다시 추를 움직였기 때문에, 방어벽이 다시 세워지지 못할 수도 있었다. 그는 목을 가다듬었다. "오늘 무슨 일이 일어났고 이에 대해 얼마나 말해도 되는지 확인이 되면, 우루술라가 오늘 성소에서 벌어진 일에 대해 이메일을 보낼 겁니다. 이제, 길을 건너가서 성체 성사를 받도록 합시다. 부탁드립니다. 누가 절 도와서 와인을 좀 들어주시겠어요?"  
  
그는 이 소란에서 사제복을 제대로 차려입길 포기하고, 카속과 칼라만 걸치기로 결정했다. 주차장은 사람들로 가득찼다--마치 연락망이 그들이 얼마나 교회에 오랫동안 나오지 않았는지 깨닫게 해준 것처럼, 평소 성체 성사를 드릴 때보다 훨씬 많은 사람들로 가득찼다. 아니면 그저 피와 내장과 공포에 현혹됐거나 사건이 저녁 뉴스에 나오기 전에 뭔가를 알고 싶어서 그런 걸 수도 있다. TV 밴은 이미 도착해 있었다.  
  
힌니발은 지난주처럼 예배가 끝난 후에 그를 기다렸다. 그러나 남은 신도들이 다 떠날 때까지 그는 다가오지 않았다. "교회가 테이프로 막혀있더군요." 그가 밀을 멈췄다. "크로퍼드의 수가 먹힌 셈이로군요?"  
  
"그래 보이네요." 윌이 한니발에게 기댔다. 코트의 양모 냄새가 편안했다. 한니발이 윌에게 팔을 둘렀고, 더욱 편안히 느껴졌다. "아스피린 좀 있나요?" 윌이 중얼거렸다.  
  
"미안해요, 없어요. 머리가 아픈가요?"  
  
"네." 윌이 입술을 핥았다. "크로퍼드가 피해자를 봐달라고 부탁했거든요."  
  
한니발이 윌을 좀 더 꽉 껴안았다. "그래서 어땠나요?"  
  
윌은 한니발의 어깨에 이마를 기대고 생각했다. "지금 이 얘기를 하고 싶지 않아요. 당신 다음 상담이 언제에요? 점심 같이 먹을 수 있을까요? 배가 너무 고파요."  
  
"오늘은 환자 한 명 밖에 없었고, 범죄 현장 테이프를 보고 상담을 취소했어요. 우리 집으로 가요; 점심 만들어줄게요."  
  
꽤 끌리는 제안이였다. 윌은 배가 고팠고, 한니발의 음식은 훌륭했고, 그의 집은 여기서 멀지 않았다. 그러나 그가 한니발의 집에 가서 오래 머무르고 싶어져도, 그럴 수는 없을 것이다. 개들 오후 산책을 시켜야 했다.  
  
"집에 가서 개들을 돌봐야 한다면 이해해요." 한니발이 조용히 말했다.  
  
윌이 고개를 저었다. "개들은 몇 시간 정도 더 기다릴 수 있을거에요. 당신 집으로 가요."  
  
\----  
  
그들은 한니발의 자동차에 올라탔다. 한니발의 벤틀리가 도로를 달리는 동안 윌은 머리 받침대에 고개를 기대고 눈을 감을 수 있어서 행복했다. 한니발의 으리으리한 집에 도착할 때 즈음 윌은 거의 잠들었다.  
  
"머리가 아직도 아픈가요?" 한니발이 윌을 집 안으로 에스코트하며 질문했다.  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였고, 그들은 복도 앞에 멈춰서 구급 약품을 꺼냈다. 한니발은 아세트아미노펜이 담긴 봉투를 열어서 건네주었고, 윌은 물 없이 약을 삼켰다. 그리고 한니발은 윌을 자신의 팔꿈치를 붙잡게 해서 데려갔다. 오늘, 윌을 향기로운 숲이 꾸며진 코발트 블루의 식당에 앉히게 하는 대신, 한니발은 그를 빛나는 스테인레스로 꾸며진 부엌으로 데려갔다. 부엌은 최신 가전제품과 최상급의 캐비넷형 렌지를 갖췄고, 윌의 집 일층 전체와 비슷한 크기였다. 윌은 바로 이곳이 예배의 장소라는 것을 깨달았다. 교회 성소가 자신에게 숭배와 헌신을 뜻하는 것처럼, 이곳 역시 한니발에게 숭배와 헌신의 영감을 주는 곳이었다.  
  
"더이상 당신을 놀라게 하지 않을게요. 그리고 더 이상 격식을 차리지 않아도 되겠죠?" 한니발이 은은하지만 애정 어린 모습으로 눈을 접으며 웃었다.  
  
"전혀 그럴 필요가 없죠." 윌이 말했고, 한니발은 그가 조리대 의자에 앉도록 이끌었다.  
  
한니발이 윌에게 탄산수를 따라주었다. "그럼 여기서 밥을 먹도록 하죠. 점심을 준비하려면 삼십 분 정도가 걸릴거에요; 조금 참고 기다릴래요, 아니면 에피타이저를 준비해 줄까요?"  
  
"기다릴게요." 윌이 건조하게 말했다. 그는 한니발이 머리 위쪽의 고리에서 팬을 빼낸 뒤, 올리브유를 듬뿍 부어 스토브에 올려두는 것을 지켜봤다. 팬이 달궈지자, 한니발은 냉장고에서 진공 포장된 뭔가를 꺼내고, 블럭에서 칼을 꺼내 플라스틱 껍질을 벗겨냈다. 두 개의 곡선으로 된 장기가 도마 위에 자리했다.  
  
"그거 신장이에요?" 윌이 소리쳤다. 한니발은 신장을 반으로 자를 때까지 고개를 들지 않았고, 이제 하얀 연골이 있는 부분을 잘라내기 시작했다. "신장은 빨리 익고, 당신은 이미 배가 고프니까요. 또한 단백질, 비타민, 무기질이 많아서 영양가가 높죠." 그가 고개를 들었고 칼질을 멈췄다. "뭔가 문제가 있나요?"  
  
윌은 입천장에 혓바닥을 가져다댔다. "그, 아, 오늘 피해자 때문에요."  
  
"아, 신장이 사라졌나요?"  
  
"간도 같이요."  
  
한니발이 도마 위에 놓인 붉은 흔적들을 쳐다보았다. 그는 이미 그것을 한 입 크기의 주사위 모양으로 자르고 있었다. "다른 걸로 먹을래요?"  
  
"아뇨, 아녜요." 윌이 침을 삼켰다. "괜찮아요."  
  
한니발이 신장을 다 썰고 팬에 집어 넣었다. 지글지글 굽는 소리가 들리며 따뜻한 고기 냄새로 공기가 가득찼다. 자신도 모르게 윌의 입가에 침이 고였다. 한니발은 병의 코르크를 따고 달콤한 향을 풍기는 알코올을 오래 들이부었다.  
  
"상태가 좋지 않아 보여요," 한니발이 말했다.  
  
"괜찮아질 거에요."  
  
한니발이 팬을 휘저었다. "크로퍼드 요원이 리퍼를 조종하고, 이제는 당신을 조종하는군요. 그는 원하는 것을 얻기 위해 당신의 능력을 쓸 수 있는 첫 번째 기회를 기다린거에요."  
  
"크로퍼드 요원은 리퍼에게 제가 다니는 교회에서 사람을 죽이라고 시키지 않았어요," 윌이 말했다.  
  
"그를 도와줄 수 있었나요?" 한니발은 팬에서 돌아서 빵을 두껍게 네 조각으로 자르고 오븐 토스트기에 넣었다.  
  
"잘 모르겠어요. 저는 그가 몰랐던 사실에 대해 모든걸 다 말해 준 것 같진 않아요. 리퍼는 교활하고, 예술적이고, 나르시스트에요. 그는 똑똑한 싸이코패스에요." 그는 양 손을 얼굴에 문질렀다.  
  
한니발은 정확하고 체계적인 움직으로 액체를 넣고, 병에서 몇 스푼을 부었다. 그리고 좀 더 휘저었다. 그 일련의 동작들은 윌을 안정시켰다: 한니발은 부엌 어디에 무엇이 있는지 다 알고 있었고, 내부를 항상 통제했다; 그는 남은 그의 삶이 하루아침에 위협받는다 해도 윌이 안심하고 파고들 수 있는 그런 존재였다. 공기의 냄새가 톡 쏘고 달콤하게 바꼈다.  
  
"아름다웠나요?" 한니발이 질문했다. "리퍼의 전시물들이 아름다웠다고 말했었잖아요."  
  
윌은 먼 곳을 응시하며 왼 손을 들어 자신의 입을 틀어막았다. 그는 소년의 목구멍에 난 구멍의 그림자, 어두운 겨드랑이 털, 둥글게 굽은 팔다리를 볼 수 있었다. 그의 무릎에 놓인 부드러운 양가죽을 볼 수 있었다. "네."  
  
"어떤 모양새였나요?"  
  
윌은 그의 나체, 지방이 제거된 내장, 카라바조의 작품처럼 꾸며져 살인자의 뮤즈에게 바치는 제물처럼 제단에 놓여있던 것을 묘사했다. 그는 한니발에게 속제를 위한 제물과 이삭의 희생에 관한 그의 이론을 말했다. 한니발은 말없이 이야기를 들어주었다. 그는 손목을 털어내어 불길을 죽였고 팬에 크림을 넣었다. 그는 오븐 토스트기에서 빵을 꺼냈고 음식을 접시에 플레이팅했다. 그는 파슬리를 잘게 썰어 고명으로 올리고 손을 씻은 후 윌의 자리에 접시를 내왔다.  
  
작게 조각내어 황갈빛 소스에 떠다니는 신장은 더이상 신장처럼 보이지 않았다. 이건 별로 나빠 보이지 않았다. 윌은 포크를 사용하여 신장을 토스트 위에 올리고 한 입 베어물었다. 고기 자체는 지나치게 자극적이고 육류 냄새가 강했지만 소스가 달콤하고 시큼했기 때문에 이를 중화했다. 윌은 의욕적으로 한 입 더 베어물었다. 오른쪽을 힐끗 바라보니 한니발이 양 손에 포크와 나이프를 쥔 채 애정어린 눈빛으로 자신을 지켜보고 있었다. 윌의 뺨이 달아올랐다; 그는 음식을 씹어 삼킨 뒤 물을 한 모금 마셨다. "정말 맛있네요." 그가 말했다. "뭐의 신장이에요?"  
  
"악마의 신장입니다." 한니발이 다시 음식에 집중하며 말했다. "와인, 겨자, 식초, 생크림을 비롯한 다른 첨가물을 넣은 소스를 곁들여 간단하게 조리할 수 있죠." 그는 윌이 한 것처럼 손으로 먹지 않았다. 대신에 그는 토스트를 작게 썰어서 고기와 함께 포크로 찍어 먹었다. "당신으 묘사는 굉장히 놀랍군요. 리퍼가 무엇을 나타내려고 한 것 같습니까? 단순한 예술 작품인가요 아니면 제물을 뜻하나요?"  
  
"예술이자 본인에게 바치는 제물이에요." 윌은 신장과 토스트를 한 입 더 먹은 뒤 물을 마셨다.  
  
"리퍼는 자신을 신이라고 생각하는 겁니까?"  
  
"그는 자신을 나머지 인류보다 더 뛰어난 존재라고 생각해요. 그는 누가 살고 누가 죽을지, 누가 가치 있고 가치 없는지를 결정하고 그들을 자신을 기쁘게 하는 모습으로 다시 만들어요. 만약 그가 자신을 신이라고 생각하지 않는다면 그는 자신을 '그리스도의 적'이라고 생각할거에요. 신의 창조물을 찢어 발기고 조롱하며 패러디 작품을 만드는 거죠."  
  
"놀랍군요," 한니발이 작게 말했다.  
  
"이 주제에 대해 더 얘기하고 싶지 않아요." 윌이 시인했다. 이 주제는 윌의 입맛을 떨어뜨렸다.  
  
"미안해요; 제 호기심이 저를 앞서버렸습니다." 한니발이 말했다. "내가 무심했어요. 좀 더 편안한 주제를 얘기해 볼까요? 정치나 종교 같은?"  
  
윌이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "당신이 어떻게 요리에 빠지게 됐는지 이야기 해 주는 건 어때요? 음식이 당신에게 어떤 의미인가요?"  
  
"음식은 수많은 사람들에게 수많은 의미를 전달하죠: 영양, 안전, 양육 사랑. 제가 어렸을 적엔 그런 의미를 가졌지만 성인이 된 이후론 새로운 모습을 지니게 되었죠. 이제 요리는 저에게 창조와 커다란 감각을 의미하는 행동입니다. 그런 면에서 요리는 우리가 지난번 대화에서 나눴던 작곡과 비슷하다고 할 수 있죠. 이 예술은 먹을 수 있다는 점이 다르지만요. 그리고 저는 개인 리사이틀에서 최근에 작곡한 하프시코드 곡을 연주하고 정중한 박수를 받는 것보단 사람들을 저녁 식사에 초대해서 제 요리를 칭찬하는 걸 듣는게 사교적으로 더 만족스럽구요."  
  
윌이 토스트 마지막 조각을 집어들며 씩 웃었다. "당신이 리사이틀 중 청중들에게 다과를 제공하면 그들이 더 만족스러운 반응을 보이지 않을까요? 사람들이 기분 좋게 자유로이 식사하는 것만큼 더 좋은 건 없을걸요."  
  
"의심할 여지가 없죠." 한니발이 입가를 올리며 말했다. "그런 상황을 많이 겪은 것처럼 이야기하는군요."  
  
"본래 크리스찬 예배는 포틀럭*과 함께 하죠." 윌이 말했다. "아가페적 만찬이나, 애찬이죠. 사람들은 음식과 와인을 가져와서 함께 식사하고 기도했어요. 영성체 제대의 초기 모습이죠. 나중엔 그것이 방탕하고 저속하다며 그만두고 좀 더 의식과 형식을 추구하게 되었죠." 그는 킬킬 웃었다. "저는 사실 다시 애찬을 했으면 좋겠어요. 몇몇 작은 종파와 분파에서는 하던데. 저는 그게 공동체 의식을 형성하는 가장 좋은 방법이라고 생각해요. 모두가 함께 앉아 같이 식사를 하고 서로에 대해 제대로 이해하게 되는 거죠. 뭐 제 생각에는 요즘 하는 교회 포틀럭이 그 역할을 하는 거 같지만요."  
  
"음식의 근원에 크리스찬 신앙이 독보적으로 자리를 차지하고 있다는 사실이 흥미롭군요." 한니발이 깊게 생각하며 말했다. "성체성사 역시 매우 밀접하게 음식과 관련되지 않았나요? 그리스도의 육신과 피. 종교적으로 용인된 카니발리즘이잖아요."  
  
"방금 한 말은" 윌이 포크로 한니발을 가리키며 말했다. "건방진 십대들이 매년 주일학교에서 하는 질문이네요. 그리스도는 인간이자 하늘에 계신 분이에요; 그리스도는 죽은 것이 아니고, 육체를 잃은 것도 아녜요. 그리스도께선 전 세계 매 미사때마다 속세로 다시 오시는 거에요; 그것은 기적이지 카니발리즘이 아니에요."  
  
한니발이 양 손바닥을 보였다. "당신의 전문적 지식에 항복하고 제 농담을 사과할게요."  
  
윌이 포크를 내려놓았다; 접시를 깨끗이 비웠다. "제 종교에 대해 항상 이렇게 쿡쿡 찔러 볼 거에요? 왜냐면 그게 잘 먹힐 것 같지 않거든요."  
  
"저는 당신의 믿음을 존경하고 확신하기 때문에 더욱이 그것이 매우 낯설게 느껴집니다." 한니발은 빈 그릇 옆에 포크와 나이프를 놓고 그것을 살짝 움직여 나란하게 위치하도록 만들었다. "당신의 믿음에 대해 많이 배우고 싶어요."  
  
"그에 관한 대화를 함께 나누면 되겠죠." 윌이 대답했다. "당신이 존중하는 태도를 유지한다면요."  
  
"사랑하는 윌, 기대하고 있을게요." 한니발은 무릎에서 냅킨을 걷어내고 삼각형으로 접은 뒤 조리대 위에 올렸다. "그렇지만 지금은 제가 당신 차로 다시 데려다 줄 시간이네요."  
  
  
  
 


	4. Luke 22:22

루카 22:22  
  
"사람의 아들은 정해진 대로 간다. 그러나 불행하여라, 사람의 아들을 팔아 넘기는 그 사람!"

  


  


윌은 발 아래 헤진 카펫과 그의 피부를 파고드는 차가운 공기를 느꼈다. 그는 고막을 크게 울리는 자신의 심장소리와 거친 숨결을 들을 수 있었다. 누군가가 세 발자국 떨어져 윌 뒤에 서 있었다. 그의 발소리는 고요했고 또 그는 숨을 쉴 필요가 없는 것 같았다. 그러나 윌은 그가 자기 뒤에 있다는 걸 알았다.  
  
윌이 눈을 떴다.  
  
그는 이곳이 어딘지 알았다. 그는 너덜너덜한 카펫, 높은 서까래, 오래된 나무로 만든 신도석, 스테인드글라스, 내진(*성직자합창대석)과 제단, 그리고 그 위에 매달린 십자가를 알았다. 윌은 잠시 멈칫한 뒤 한 발을 내딛었다. 윌 뒤에 서 있는 사람은 그 모습을 지켜보았다. 그는 침을 삼킨 뒤 계속 걷기 시작했다. 태아처럼 헐벗은 채 팔이 등 뒤로 묶인 상태였지만 그는 두렵지 않았다. 하느님께서 새끼 양을 준비해주실 것이다.  
  
그들은 내진으로 걸어갔다. 여하튼 그는 제물을 위한 장작이 이미 준비되어 있는 테이블 위에 올라갔다. 거친 끈은 피부에 쓸려 따끔따끔했다.  
  
윌 뒤에 있던 사람은 천으로 윌의 눈을 가렸다. 부드러운 손길이 무릎을 양가죽으로 덮었을 때 윌은 몸을 떨었다. 눈물이 차올랐고, 그는 갑작스레 부풀어오르는 감정을 막기 위해 침을 삼켰다. 성냥불 켜는 소리가 들렸다. 불쏘시개가 탁탁거리는 소리를 냈다. 윌은 연기 냄새를 맡았다; 눈가리개를 했음에도 불구하고 그는 치솟는 불길을 볼 수 있었다. 그는 십자가가 있는 곳을 향해 고개를 돌렸고 눈을 감았다.  
  
그는 밝은 하늘과, 걱정하며 끊임없이 짖어대는 희미한 개짖는 소리에 눈을 떴다. 팔다리 전체에 닭살이 돋았다. 그는 나무와 희미한 타르 냄새, 습기찬 아침의 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 모래알이 그의 손바닥과 다리 뒤에 파고들었다. 울퉁불퉁한 타일이 티셔츠 등 뒤로 느껴졌다. 그의 뒤로 미친듯이 개 짖는 소리가 커졌다.  
  
그는 지붕 위에 있었다. 침실 창문으로 기어나온 것이다.  
  
\----  
  
손이 너무 심하게 떨려서 윌은 두 번이나 휴대폰을 떨어뜨렸다. 개들은 그의 주위를 둘러싸고 다리에 코를 비비면서 걱정스러워 했다. 윌이 휴대폰을 귀에 갖다댄 채 비틀거리며 아래층으로 내려가 개들을 위해 대문을 열었다. 평소와 다르게 개들은 튀어나가는 대신 그와 가까이 머물렀고, 때문에 윌은 앞베란다로 나와 개들이 산책을 할 수 있도록 했다. 아침 공기는 그의 맨 팔다리에 차갑게 느껴졌다.  
  
한니발은 벨이 네 번째 울렸을 때 전화를 받았다. "윌?"  
  
"여ㅂ-여보세요" 윌이 침을 삼켰다. "집으로 와 줄 수 있어요?"  
  
한니발이 걱정하는 말투로 물었다. "무슨 일 있어요?"  
  
"제가 막-- 여기로 오면 말해줄게요. 올 수 있다면요. 올거에요?"  
  
"지금 갈게요."  
  
한니발이 전화를 끊었다. 윌은 플라스틱이 삐걱거리는 소리가 날 때까지 휴대폰을 이마 위로 꾹 눌렀다.  
  
 _하느님, 오늘 아침, 당신의 아름다운 창조물인, 사랑이 넘치고 충직한 개들이 제가 자는 동안 지붕에서 떨어지지 않도록 돕게 해 주셔서 감사드립니다. 도대체 지금 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거죠? 이게 다 무슨 일인거죠. 처음엔 총기를 든 남성이 교회로 들어오더니 저희 제단에 시체가 놓여있질 않나--죄송합니다, 당신의 제단이죠--그리고 지금은 몽유병까지? 악몽으로도 충분히 나쁜 상황이 아닌가요? 주님, 거룩한 존재시여, 당신은 어디 계십니까._  
  
윌은 테이블에 휴대폰을 올려놓고 하루를 준비했다. 그는 개 사료와 물을 챙기고, 필터 없이 커피를 내려 마셨다. 그리고 샤워를 했다; 면도를 하기엔 손이 너무 떨렸다. 달걀은 생략하고 싱크대에서 퍽퍽한 빵을 먹는 걸로 만족했다. 개들이 주방으로 고개를 내밀고 그가 무사한지 확인했다. 머리가 아팠지만 아스피린이 다 떨어졌다.  
  
그는 한니발을 맞이하기 위해 베란다로 나갔다. 한니발은 계단 아래 멈춰서서 고개를 기울였다. 그는 윌과 함께 할 때 그 나름대로 "편안하게 차려입은" 모습을 보였고, 오늘은 남색의 후리스를 입었다. 윌은 그의 노력에 고마우면서도 그의 옷장에 청바지나 하물며 티셔츠가 있을지 궁금해했다.  
  
"점심을 가져왔어요." 한니발이 가죽 가방을 보였다.  
  
"좋네요." 별로 배가 고프지 않았지만 윌이 대답했다.  
  
한니발은 윌을 따라 대문 안으로 들어갔지만, 집 안으로 들어간 후엔 제 집마냥 자유롭게 움직여서 점심을 준비했다. 식탁엔 이미 물건들이 다시 쌓이기 시작하고 있었다. 한니발이 이미 나이프로 잘려서 기름종이로 포장된 프렌치롤 샌드위치를 가방에서 꺼내는 동안 윌은 접시 두 개를 꺼냈다.  
  
"전화했을 때 굉장히 고통스러워 보였어요." 한니발이 샌드위치를 놓고 접시를 피클로 장식하면서 말했다. "무슨 일이에요?"  
  
한니발이 가방에서 보온병을 꺼내 커피처럼 보이는 것을 컵에 따라주는 동안 윌은 의자에 몸을 낮추고 앉았다. "어제 밤에 잠든 채로 걸어다녔어요."  
  
한니발은 우유처럼 보이는 것이 담긴 아까보단 조금 작은 병을 꺼냈다. 커피를 따를 때와는 조금 다르게 부었다. "몽유병인가요?"  
  
"네. 지붕 위에서 깨어났어요. 개들이 짖어서 잠을 깨웠어요; 그렇지 않았다면 더 큰 사고가 날 수도 있었겠죠." 윌은 손날을 이마에 갖다댔다. "무서워요."  
  
"당연하죠. 다쳤을 수도 있었어요." 한니발이 테이블 앞에 앉았다. "무사해서 다행이에요."  
  
윌이 샌드위치를 들고 한 입 베어물었다. 빵의 표면이 치아 사이로 뭉개졌다. 절인 채썬 당근 조각과 뭔지는 잘 모르겠지만 흰 채소의 풍부한 식감, 잘 숙성된 고기의 시큼하고 훈제된 맛이 느껴졌다. 그는 배가 고프지 않았지만 자신을 위해 준비한 정성이 담긴 맛있는 음식을 먹다보니 다시 식욕이 돌았다. "와줘서 고마워요." 윌이 빵 한 조각을 더 오물거리면서 말했다.  
  
"연락해줘서 고마워요." 한니발이 조용히 말했다. "어떻게 된 건가요? 지붕 위에는 어떻게 올라갔어요?"  
  
"창문을 통해서 나갔을거에요, 왜냐면 열려있었거든요; 밤에 상쾌한 공기를 마시고 싶어서 대체로 창문을 밤에 열어두는 편이거든요. 일어나보니 지붕에 누워있었고, 개들이 고개를 빼들고 짖어대고 있었어요. 다시 창문으로 기어들어가서 당신한테 전화했구요." 그는 말을 멈춘 뒤 엄청나게 강하고--엄청나게 단 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. "와, 이게 뭐에요?"  
  
"설탕과 연유가 들어간 베트남 커피에요." 한니발이 대답했다. "샌드위치 또한 베트남식이구요. 레몬그라스를 첨가한 돼지고기, 절인 채썬 당근과 무, 돼지고기 파테가 들어갔죠." 한니발이 손으로 음식을 먹고 입가에 묻은 빵 부스러기를 닦아내는 모습을 지켜보는 것은 이상했고 꽤 웃겼다. 그러나 왜 그런진 모르겠지만 그는 항상 그랬듯이 깔끔하고 정돈돼 보였다. "어렸을 적에 몽유병이 있었던 적이 있나요?"  
  
"네, 아주 어렸을 적에요; 아버지께서 주방에서 저를 여러번 발견했어요. 아무것도 하지 않고 그냥 거기 서 있는 채로요. 가끔은 화장실에도 가 있었구요. 한 번은 마당에서 절 찾으셨어요. 자주 악몽을 꿨던거 같아요."  
  
한니발이 커피 한 모금을 마셨다. "이번에도 악몽을 꿨나요?"  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 꿈에 대해 말했다: 그가 제물이었고, 리퍼가 자신의 뒤에 있었고, 불길이 활활 타올랐다. "그리고 지붕에서 일어났죠."  
  
한니발이 고개를 기울였다. 그는 자신 몫의 샌드위치를 다 먹고 커피에 집중하고 있었다. "외상후 스트레스군요. 그때의 경험이 감각을 통제하는 일상적인 기능을 과부하시켰을지도 몰라요."  
  
"그럼 제가 제 머리속 생각을 통제할 수 없다고 느낄 때" 윌이 말했다, "몸의 통제도 잃을 수 있는건가요?"  
  
한니발이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
윌이 생각에 잠겼다. 표면상으로 봤을 때, 한니발의 말이 타당하게 느껴졌다: 아침에 발견한 사건에 대한 충격과 이어지는 여파로 인해 그는 어제 격한 감정에 휩싸였다. 그러나 그는 통제를 잃지 않았었다. 물론 심신이 좋지는 않았지만, 그런 일을 겪으면 누구든 그러지 않았을까? --그러나 제 몸이 통제를 잃고 걸어다닐 수준까진 아니었다.  
  
"크로퍼드 요원은 당신이 기꺼이 떠났던 소름끼치는 세상에 다시 당신을 끌어들였습니다," 한니발이 계속 말했다. "그리고 당신은 그 중심부로 바로 걸어들어갔죠. 평범한 살인사건이 아닌, 체서피크 리퍼의 사건으로요."  
  
"처음엔 제가 크로퍼드 요원을 도왔으면 좋겠다고 생각했으면서, 지금은 이 일이 저한테 과하다고 말하고 있는거에요?" 윌이 인상을 찌푸리며 말했다. "이 정도는 잘 할 수 있어요."  
  
한니발이 미소지었고, 그의 눈가에 주름이 생겼다. "알고 있어요. 윌, 당신은 강하니까요. 그런데 이거 봤나요?" 그는 가방에서 태블릿을 꺼냈다.  
  
윌은 자신이 지금 무엇을 보고 있는지 이해하는데 다소 시간이 걸렸다: 야단스러운 빨간 디자인에 요란한 흰 글씨로 페이지 가장 위에 TATTLE-CRIME.COM(태틀크라임닷컴)이라고 써있는 웹사이트였다. 최신 헤드라인은 커다란 대문자로 [전투사제 VS 체서피크 리퍼]라고 고함을 질러댔다.  
  
윌은 점심때 먹은 음식이 다시 역류하려 했다. "이건 뭔가요?"  
  
"불행하게도 많은 사람들이 보는 타블로이드입니다." 한니발이 덤덤하게 말했다.  
  
윌이 화면을 내리며 기사를 읽었다. 연합 통신사와 워싱턴 포스트에서 쓴 기사는 그를 "전 뉴올리언스 형사"와 "뉴올리언스에서 훈장을 받은 형사"라고 추켜세웠다. 그러나 프레디 라운즈는 그에 대해 더 많이 알고 있었다: "살인자들과 공감할 수 있는 그의 능력이 그를 경찰의 중요한 자산으로 만들었지만, FBI에 들어가기에는 너무 불안정했다?" 윌이 문구의 단어를 하나하나 읽을 때마다 그의 목소리는 높고 커졌다. "이건 완전 개소리에요! 내가 만약에  _정신적으로 불안정했다면_  성직자로 받아들여지지도 않았을 거에요! '그러나 이제 FBI는 지역에서 가장 악명높은 살인자인 체서피크 리퍼를 잡기 위한 수단으로 그 능력을 이용하고자 한다. 여기서 문제는: FBI가 그의 목줄을 꽉 잡고 있냐는 것이다.' 빌어먹을! 난 개가 아니라구요!"  
  
몇 줄 더 내리자 윌을 "좀 괴상하긴 해요."라고 말한 익명의 교구민의 말이 실려있었다. 윌은 넌더리가 나서 아이패드를 거의 집어던지려고 했지만, 그건 한니발의 것이였으므로, 필요 이상으로 좀 더 강하게 힘을 줘서 테이블 너머로 다시 건내주었다. "누가 이딴 쓰레기를 읽어요?"  
  
"저를 포함한 많은 사람들이 읽죠." 한니발이 말했다. "이런 기사는 꽤... 자극적이니까요. 저는 물론 이게 한낮 타블로이드라는 걸 잘 알고 있지만, 다른 사람들은 그렇게 생각하지 않을 수도 있고, 그 중 많은 사람들이 당신의 교구민일까봐 걱정됩니다."  
  
윌이 끙 하는 소리를 낸 뒤 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. "좋지 못한 상황을 생각하고 있어야 한다고 말하는 거군요."  
  
"그렇습니다."  
  
기사는 그다지 길지 않았지만 윌은 화가 치밀어오르는 것을 참기 위해 30초마다 끊어서 기사를 읽어야 했다. 그가 "심리적 불안상태"에 있다는 세밀한 증거들로 그의 병가와 의무 치료에 대한 내용 뿐만 아니라, 윌은 프레디 라운즈가 어떻게 그 사진을 얻어낼 수 있었는지 전혀 알 수 없었지만 시체의 사진들도 있었다. 사진들은 딱히 예술적으로 보이지도 않았고 스마트폰으로 찍은 것처럼 보였기 때문에, 범죄 현장에서 어떠한 방법으로 누출된 증거일 것이였다; 크로퍼드 요원이 이 사실을 알면 기뻐하지 않을 것이다.  
  
누구다 다 볼 수 있게 윌의 과거를 혹평한 뒤, 프레디 라운즈는 리퍼에 대해 마구 쏟아냈다: 그의 힘, 지성, 미적 감각, 사람의 생명과 법에 대한 완벽한 무시. 그는 리퍼의 주목할 만한 몇몇 작품들도 다시 언급했다. 윌은 그들 중 대부분을 주방 테이블에서 먼지가 쌓인채 놓인 두꺼운 서류 봉투에서 기억해냈다: 프로메테우스 전시; 프레드만씨의 흰 장미들; 로버트 리베라의 입에 담긴 발.  
  
"저자는 리퍼가 그레이엄 신부에 대해 알고 의도적으로 그를 노리고 성경의 구절을 전시했다는 것에 어떠한 의심의 여지도 없다고 생각한다," 윌이 기사를 읽었다. "리퍼가 하고 있는 게임의 궁극적인 목적이 무엇인지는 우리는 추측만 할 수 있다. 그러나 리퍼를 잡을 수 있을만큼 잘 이해할 수 있는 사람이 있다면, 그건 그레이엄 신부일 것이다. 그러나 우리는 괴물을 잡을 수 있는 사람이..." 그는 콧방귀를 뀌고 테이블 위에 아이패드를 내려놓았다.  
  
점심을 다 먹고 주변을 정리하고 있던 한니발은 윌의 의자 뒤로 다가가 윌의 어깨에 엄지를 꾹 눌렀다. 윌은 깊은 한숨을 내쉰 뒤 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. "산책을 가죠." 한니발이 제안했다.  
  
세 마리의 개가 '산책'이라는 말에 방방 뛰어다녔다.  
  
\----  
  
"그런 기사를 보여줘서 미안해요." 윌의 집 뒤편에 높게 자란 잔디를 걸으며 한니발이 말했다. 윌은 쇠톱을 챙겼다. "그러나 저는 당신이 미리 알아둬야 할 것 같다고 생각했어요."  
  
윌이 고개를 저었다. "당신 말이 맞아요. 이 기사를 먼저 읽지 않고 내일 성경 공부에 갔으면 끔찍했을 거에요. 그냥 그 기사가 절 매우  _화나게_  했을 뿐이에요."  
  
"기사가 부정확해서요?"  
  
"기사는 정확해요," 윌이 인정했다. "그러나 다 사실인 건 아니에요. 저는  _예전에_  정신적으로 불안했어요, 당신에게 전에 말했듯이. 그렇지만 저는 지금 이 자리에 오기까지 많은 노력을 기울였고, 현재 이 길을 유지하기 위해 부단히 노력하고 있어요. 그런데 이제 그것들이 다 약화되고, 저와 신도들과의 관계를 망칠거에요. 하..." 그는 나뭇가지를 주운 뒤 던졌다. 개들이 꼬리를 높게 치켜들고 쏜살같이 튀어나갔다.  
  
한니발은 윌 가까이 서서 어깨에 팔을 두르고 끌어당겼다. 그는 윌의 목덜미에 입술을 눌렀다. "나는 당신의 진실된 모습을 알아요."  
  
"고마워요," 윌이 작게 말하고 돌아서서 한니발의 입술에 자신의 입술을 가져다 대었다. "제 생각에는 여기에 딱 알맞은 크기의 나무가 있는거 같아요."  
  
버지니아의 소나무는 윌의 소유지 안에 흔치 않았고, 그나마의 대부분은 매우 거대했고, 요즘 같은 시기에 대부분의 미국 가정에 있는 깔끔한 원뿔 모양의 나무와는 달랐다. 윌은 작년까지 크리스마스 트리를 구매했지만, 내년에 쓸 수 있을법한 알맞은 크기의 나무를 본 뒤로는 마음을 바꿨다. 그는 한니발과 함께 살얼음이 낀 잔디를 걸어 얄쌍한 뾰족한 잎을 지닌 5피트차리 나무 앞으로 다가갔다.  
  
"여기에 구멍이 있어요." 한니발이 인상을 찌푸리며 평가했다.  
  
"구멍을 벽쪽으로 돌리면 돼요." 윌이 말했다. "괜찮아요, 그냥 집에 놓을 건데요 뭐. 당신이 잡고 있으면 제가 톱질할게요. 개들이 멀리 떨어지도록 해주세요. 아무도 다치길 원하지 않으니까요,"  
  
윌이 톱질하는 동안 한니발은 트리 윗 부분을 잡았다. 나무의 몸통 부분은 얇았기 때문에 작업하기에 수월했다.  
  
"보통 저는 이 일을 재림절 첫 날에 하지 않아요," 윌이 말했다, "그런데, 뭐, 요즘 정신이 산만해서요."  
  
"매우 당연한 일입니다."  
  
몸통 부분이 잘렸지만, 한니발이 장갑 낀 손으로 나무를 견고하게 잡고 있었기 때문에 나무는 그대로 서 있는 상태를 유지했다. 윌은 아랫 부분의 커다란 가지들을 잘라냈다. 요나가 하나를 낚아챈 뒤 입에 물고 팬처럼 실컷 흔들면서 뛰어다녔다. 테오가 그 뒤를 쫓아갔다.  
  
윌은 나무를 반은 짊어지고 반은 바닥에 질질 끈 채 집으로 돌아갔다. 트리를 문 안으로 갖고 들어가는 동안 개들은 길목에서 야단법석을 떨고 주위를 뱅뱅 맴돌았지만, 다행히 솔잎은 많이 떨어지지 않았다. 윌이 벽장 앞에서 크리스마스 트리를 들어올리는 동안 한니발은 또 다시 트리를 잡고 있었다. 윌이 트리를 움직여 맞추는 동안 한니발은 값진 눈썰미를 제공하여 트리가 똑바로 놓였는지 평가했다.  
  
"지금 장식할 건가요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
윌은 고개를 저었다. 그의 이마에 땀이 흘러 옅은 광택을 보였다. "아마 내일이나, 모레에 할 거 같아요. 지금은 이대로도 괜찮아요."  
  
한니발은 윌의 어깨에 팔을 두른 뒤 맥박이 뛰는 부분을 혀로 핥았다. "그러면 해도 돼요?"  
  
윌이 웃으면서 더듬거리며 말했다. "저 지금 땀투성이인데."  
  
"으음." 한니발이 깊게 숨을 내쉬었다. "그 부분이 더 끌린다고 해야겠네요."  
  
주황빛 햇살이 창문을 통해 기울어지는 늦은 오후에, 그들은 사랑을 나눴다. 한니발이 윌의 어깨를 감싸고 느릿하게 허리를 쳐올리는 동안, 윌은 누워서 한니발의 몸에 팔과 다리를 감쌌다. 삽입은 얕았고, 그들의 몸은 매우 바짝 붙었다. 윌은 눈을 감고 한니발의 목에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 기분이 좋았지만 더 이상 참을 수 없을 것 같자 윌은 한니발의 어깨에 치아를 박아넣었다. "쉬, 쉬이," 한니발이 속삭이며 윌의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그는 움직임을 멈추고 윌의 안에서 그대로 머물렀다. 윌이 훌쩍였고, 한니발은 윌을 살짝 밀어내 그들 몸 사이에 있는 윌의 성기를 감싸쥐었다. 세 번 정도 어루만지자 윌은 가느다랗게 울면서 사정했고 그것은 한니발이 나직하게 신음을 흘리도록 만들었다. 그 후에 한니발은 다시 허리를 쳐올렸다. 윌은 견디기 힘들 정도의 자극에서 벗어나고 싶어했지만, 한니발은 따뜻하고 습한 숨결을 윌의 턱과 목덜미에 불어넣으며 빠르게 사정했다.  
  
그들은 같이 샤워했다. 윌이 너무나 늘어지고 힘이 없어서 한니발은 샤워기 아래에서 윌을 거의 붙잡고 있어야 했다. 그는 윌을 침대에 벗은 그대로 내려놓고 턱과 이마에 키스했다. 윌은 졸린 채로 웃으며 그를 침대로 끌어당기려고 했지만, 한니발은 빙그레 웃으며 그에게서 벗어났다.  
  
"냉장고에 저녁거리를 남겨놨어요," 그가 말했다. "부디 먹어줘요."  
  
"알았어요." 윌이 하품했다.  
  
심장이 거세게 뛰는 상태로 그는 어둠 속에서 일어났다. 침대 옆 시계를 보니 오후 8시 13분이었다. 정체를 알 수 없는 공포가 거미줄처럼 그에게 들러붙었지만, 꿈 자체는 벌써 기억나지 않았다. 그는 침대 밖으로 다리를 내렸다. 개들은 아래층에서 목재 바닥을 발톱으로 탁탁 치며 종종걸음쳤다. 그는 아래층으로 내려가 개들이 자신의 얼굴을 핥을 수 있도록 했고, 저녁을 준 뒤, 자신도 저녁을 먹기 위해 냉장고를 열었다. 가장 아래칸에 파란 고무 뚜껑이 덮인 작은 유리그릇이 있었다. 그릇엔 고기 스튜같이 보이는 것이 담겨있었다. 그는 미소짓고 그릇을 전자렌지에 넣고 데웠다. 전자렌지 옆에 한니발이 아스피린 새 통을 놓고 갔다.  
  
그날 밤, 두 번째로 잠들면서, 그는 생각했다:  _주님: 저에게 한니발을 보내주셔서 감사합니다._  
  
\----  
  
오쉬마씨와 크로웰 여사는 화요일 오전 약속을 취소했다. 그들은 그 이유가 태틀크라임 기사 때문이라고 말하지 않았지만, 그들의 음성메세지를 들으면서 윌은 가슴이 무거웠다. 윌은 주교와 한시간 가량 통화하면서 그에게 교회가 무너지고 있는 것이 아니고, 윌이 거대한 구렁텅이에 빠진 것이 아니며, 주교가 직접 와서 성찬식에서 로마의 핍박과 고된 시간을 헤쳐나가는 것에 대해 설교할 필요가 없다고 안심시켜야 했지만, 그럭저럭 괜찮았다. 모두 괜찮았다. 점차 괜찮아질 것이다. 윌은 전화를 끊고 두 손에 머리를 파묻었다.  
  
 _주님: 저를 시험하시는 것입니까? 저는 당신께서 왜 이런 시련을 주시는지 이해할 수가 없습니다. 저에게 무엇을 시험하시려 하시는 것입니까? 제 믿음은 나무처럼 단단하고, 당신께서는 누구보다 그걸 잘 알고 계십니다. 당신께서는 저에게서 무엇을 원하십니까? 주님께서는 저희가 감당할 수 있을 정도의 시련만 주신다는 걸 알고 있지만, 가끔은 조금 쉬어갈 수 있도록 해주신다면 좋을 것 같습니다._  
  
문에서 노크 소리가 들렸다. "들어오세요," 윌이 자세를 똑바로 하고 멀쩡하게 보이려고 노력하며 말했다.  
  
교회 관리자인 우루술라가 머리를 빼꼼 내밀었다. "어, 여기 라일리씨가 오셨는데, 신부님과 이야기할 수 있을지 여쭤보시네요."  
  
윌이 시계를 흘끗 봤다; 한 시간 후에 러쉬씨와 약속이 있었지만, 운이 좋게도 러쉬씨 역시 약속을 취소했다. "물론이죠; 들어오시라고 해요."  
  
라일리씨는 눈부시고 굽슬거리는 빨간 머리를 가진 젊고 자그마한 백인 여성이었다. 그녀는 표범 무늬 레깅스를 입고 밝은 빨간색 립스틱을 발랐다. 그녀는 창가에 있는 안락의자에 앉으며 윌에게 수줍게 미소지었다. 윌은 그녀 반대편 의자에 앉으며 최대한 목회자답고 안심시키는 표정으로 미소지었다. "무엇을 도와드릴까요, 라일리씨?"  
  
"저는 그냥... 최근에 신에 대해서 궁금한 점이 많아져서요." 그녀는 무릎 위에 손을 꼬았다. "다시 교회를 다니려고 생각중이에요."  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다. "궁금한 점이 뭔가요?"  
  
"먼저 조금 다른 질문부터 해도 될까요?" 그녀가 약간 숨찬 어조로 말했다. "신부님에 대해서요. 제가 이 교회를 다니게 될거라면, 신부님에 대해서 좀 더 잘 알아야하지 않겠어요?"  
  
윌이 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "이 대화는 제가 아니라 라일리씨와 라일리씨가 필요한 점에 관해서 이루어져야지요. 다시 교회로 돌아오게 된 계기가 뭔가요? 최근 삶에서 바뀐 일이 있나요?"  
  
"오, 네, 저는..."  
  
라일리씨는 현재 병을 앓고 있는 사이가 멀어진 자매와 화해할 방법을 찾는 것에 대한 이야기를 말했다. 윌은 주의 깊게 이야기를 듣고, 공감하며 고개를 끄덕이고 추임새를 넣었지만, 이 대화의 흐름은 뭔가... 맞지 않았다. 목회자의 도움이 필요한 아픈 가족을 지닌 여성은 주로 대화를 시작할 때 성직자에 관해서 물어보지 않는다. 또한, 그녀는 그의 교구에서 새로운 얼굴을 볼 때 마다 가장 먼저 물어보는 "전투 사제"에 관한 이야기나 "체서피크 리퍼"에 관해 전혀 언급하지 않았다. 그녀가 단지 또 다른 구경꾼일수도 있지만--그녀는 윌의 근무시간에 처음 나타난 구경꾼도 아녔다- 윌의 직감은 다른 걸 말했다. 윌은 뉴올리언스경찰국에 있는 동안 그의 직감을 믿어왔다.  
  
"이야기를 방해해서 죄송하지만 라일리씨," 그가 말했다. 그는 숨을 깊이 들이마쉬고 그의 직감을 따라 말했다: "그게 당신 진짜 이름인가요?"  
  
"라일리" 그녀가 말을 멈추고 머뭇거렸다. 마침내 그녀가 말했다. "어떻게 알았나요?"  
  
윌이 앞으로 기대며 무릎에 팔꿈치를 기댔다. "당신 진짜  _이름_ 이 뭔가요?"  
  
여자는 그녀의 얇고 빨간 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "당신이 모르신다면, 저도 알려드릴 이유가 없죠."  
  
그녀는 자리에서 일어서려고 했지만 윌이 한 쪽 손을 뻗어 그녀를 멈춰세웠다. "잠깐-- 당신  _프레디 라운즈_ 인가요?"  
  
태틀크라임은 기자의 사진을 보여주지 않지만, 그녀가 핸드백을 팔 아래에 방어적으로 쥐고 있는 것을 보니 이제 상황이 이해가 됐다. 윌은 자신의 가부장적인 추측에 얼굴을 찡그리고 자리에서 일어섰다. 그는 앞으로 팔을 뻗었다. "가방 주세요."  
  
"수색하고 압수하는 건 불법인데요," 그녀가 야유했다.  
  
"저는 경찰이 아닙니다," 윌이 말했다. "가방을 줄 게 아니면, 경찰에게 당신이 왜 다른 이름으로 이곳에 왔는지 설명해야 할 거에요."  
  
그녀가 가방을 건넸다. 윌은 그녀의 아이폰을 꺼냈다; 그는 녹음 버튼이 켜진 것을 발견했다. 그는 정지 버튼을 누른 뒤 프레디 라운즈에게 아이폰을 건넸다. "녹음한 거 지우세요."  
  
"제대로 건진 내용도 없는걸요." 그녀가 샐쭉하게 말했다.  
  
"어쨌든 지워주시길 바랍니다."  
  
그녀는 화면을 누른 뒤 윌에게 내용을 보여주었다:  _녹음한 내용을 삭제하시겠습니까?_  윌은 그녀가  _네_ 를 누르는 것을 지켜봤다.  
  
"그럼 이제 나가주세요," 윌이 말했다. "그리고 다시 오지 마세요. 다시 이곳에 오면 경찰을 부르겠어요."  
  
그녀가 떠났다. 윌은 의자에 주저앉아서 천장을 바라봤다.  _신이시여: 왜 제 자신과 싸우게 하십니까?_  
  
\----  
  
언제 다시 돌려준다는 기약 없이 제단은 증거로 가져가버렸지만, 성소는 수요일 오후 성체성사때 다시 열렸다. 윌은 이케아에 가서 그가 찾을 수 있는 가장 크고 있어보이는 식탁을 구매했다. 그는 첫번째 신도가 오기 전 설비 관리자와 전동 드라이버의 도움을 받아 제 시간 안에 식탁을 조립하고 그 위를 테이블보로 덮었다. 흰 린넨 테이블보는 바닥까지 닿았고 그 위를 은촛대로 장식하니 전과 딱히 달라보이는 점이 없었다.  
  
성세성사 후, 윌은 한니발에게 문자가 온 것을 알아챘다:  _저녁 같이 할까요?  
  
오늘은 안돼요 미안해요 크리스마스 준비 때문에  
  
도와줄까요?_  
  
윌은 화면을 보고 눈썹을 들어올렸다.  _제 설교를 써줄거에요? 아니면 예배식을 준비해주거나?  
  
저녁을 차려줄 수는 있죠._

  
윌은 웃음이 나서 입술을 깨물었다.  _와서 저녁 차려줘도 되는데 제가 말동무해주긴 힘들어요.  
  
괜찮아요._  
  
\----  
  
한니발은 갈색 격자무늬 쓰리피스 수트와 금빛 셔츠를 입고, 충격적인 페이즐리 무늬의 넥타이를 하고 오후 7시 30분에 도착했다. 그런 옷차림은 그에게 어색하게 보이지 않았고, 그건 윌에게 계속적으로 깊은 인상을 주었다. 갈색 가죽 방안 안에 소세지 한 줄이 있었고, 몇 개는 개들에게 주었고 (윌의 허락하에--세상에, 그러나 개들은 매우 버릇이 나빠질 것이다), 나머지는 저녁식사에 쓰일 것이라고 했다. 윌은 한니발에게 철냄비를 건내주고 그에게 부얶 공간을 맡긴 뒤 사무실에 자리잡았다. 그는 아직도 크리스마스 이브 예배를 위한 성소를 세우는 것에 도움을 줄 사람들을 모집해야 했다.  
  
크리스마스 이브 설교를 끄적거리는 중 한니발이 사무실 문가에서 나타나 노크했다. "저녁이 준비됐는데, 같이 먹을래요?"  
  
윌이 몸을 쭉 펴자 목에서 두드득거리는 소리가 났다. 어깨도 단단히 뭉쳤다. 그는 정말 자세를 고쳐야 했다. "물론이죠, 지금 쓴 것좀 먼저 마무리하구요."  
  
한니발이 부얶으로 돌아갔다. 윌은 문장을 마무리하고 나중에 쉽게 떠올리기 위해 몇 단어를 뒤에 더 적어놨다. 그리고 부얶으로 가서 한니발과 합류하기 전에 아스피린을 좀 더 먹었다. 한니발은 테이블에 접시와 식기를 차리고 중앙에 빨갛고 초록색을 띄는 포인세티아로 장식을 완성했다.  
  
"이 꽃이 개들한테 독성이 있는 거 알죠?" 윌이 자리에 앉으며 말했다.  
  
"미안해요," 한니발이 말했다. "몰랐어요. 치울까요?"  
  
"아녜요. 이 꽃이 이 위에 있는 이상 아무도 물어뜯으려고 하지는 않을 것 같네요." 윌이 식기를 집어들고 차려진 음식에 대해 감탁했다: 신선하게 구운 예쁜 빵과 달걀이 바구니에 담겨 있고, 앞서 언급한 수제 소세지들과 그레이프프루트 조각들이 있었다. 개들이 테이블 아래 자리잡았고, 롯은 윌의 의자 아래에 누웠다. "저녁식사가 아침같네요."  
  
"빨리 준비할 수 있는 음식을 하려 했어요. 본아페티."  
  
윌이 계란부터 공략했다; 빵은 버터 나이프 아래에서 만족스러운 소리를 내었고, 그는 그냥 손으로 빵을 집어서 한 입 베어물었다. 입 안은 풍부한 올리브유로 가득찼고, 윌은 만족스러워서 거의 신음소리를 냈다. 그가 한니발을 쳐다보자 소리를 죽이고 웃고 있었다.  
  
겉이 바삭하게 구워진 소세지는 육즙이 풍부하고 달콤했다. "닭이랑 사과인가요?" 윌이 추측했다.  
  
"송아지가 조금 섞인 돼지고기에요." 한니발이 말했다. "그리고 사과는 맞아요. 훌륭한 미각이네요."  
  
"그게 닭고기가 아니라고 얘기하지도 못했으니 썩 좋은 건 아닌데요." 그레이프프룻마저 매우 맛있었다. 윌은 한니발이 그레이프프룻에는 어떤짓도 하지 않았다고 이성적으로는 확신했다.  
  
"일은 어떻게 되가고 있나요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
"음, 다음주에 설교를 세 개나 해야헤요: 크리스마스 이브에 하나, 크리스마스 당일에 하나, 그리고 물론 다가오는 일요일에 하나. 일단 하나는 썼고, 이제 두 개 더 써야해요."  
  
"꽤나 부담이 되겠군요."  
  
"그렇게 나쁘진 않아요," 윌이 말했다. "크리스마스 이브나 크리스마스 예배에는 평소에 교회에 오지 않던 많은 사람들도 오기 때문에, 저는, 음, 너무 깊이 있는 내용을 쓸 순 없어요. 아마 크리스마스 이브에는 목회자의 말씀을 전하겠지만요. 어둠 속에서의 빛의 도래와 가장 어두운 시기에서도 우리와 함께하는, 우리가 길에서 방황할 때도 함께하는 빛에 관해 이야기 할 거에요. 우리는 자주 잊지만 처음 시작에는 항상 길이 있다는 사실도요."  
  
한니발은 빵을 한 입에 넣을 수 있는 크기로 잘랐다. "그 빛은 예수를 뜻하겠군요."  
  
윌의 입술이 씰룩거렸다. "네, 그 빛이 예수님이죠."  
  
한니발이 그의 소세지를 좀 더 잘랐다. "제가 태어난 리투아니아에서는 크리스마스 이브--Kūčios--가 크리스마스보다 더 중요해요. 이브에는 멀리 사는 모든 가족까지 모여서 전통적인 식사를 하죠. 심각하게 아프거나 죽거나 하지 않는 이상 꼭 다 모여요. 그런 경우에는 가족들이 그 사람 자리를 마련해서 양초를 켜고 그들을 기억하죠."  
  
식기와 플라스틱이 부딪히는 소리가 한니발의 말을 멈추게 할까봐 윌은 나이프와 포크를 멈췄다.  
  
"고아원에서의 첫 크리스마스 이브에는," 한니발이 계속 말을 이어갔다. "그들은 Kūčios를 기리지 않았어요; 잃은 사람들을 위한 자리를 만드는 것이 불가능했죠. 저는 매우 속상해서 양초를 훔쳐들고 그 날 밤에 밖으로 몰래 나가 숲에 제 여동생을 위한 자리를 마렸했어요."  
  
"여동생이요?"  
  
"그 애를 가장 그리워했거든요," 한니발이 말했다.  
  
한니발은 그에 대해 더 이야기하지 않았고, 잠시 뒤 윌은 조금 우울하게 소세지 한 입을 먹었다. "유감이에요," 그가 말했다. "아직도 동생을 그리워하나요?"  
  
"매일같이." 한니발이 대답했다. "시간이 지나면서 어느정도 괜찮아졌지만요."  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다. "그치만 당신이 숲에서 그 날 밤에 여동생을 위해 한 일은 아름답네요. 슬프지만, 아름다워요."  
  
"아름다움에서는 쉽게 슬픔을 발견할 수 있죠, 반대도 마찬가지지만. 장티푸스와 백조: 모두 같은 곳에서 탄생했잖아요? 신에게서요."  
  
"그건 당신 신학 체계에 달려있죠," 윌이 말했다. "당신은 그럼 신을 믿나요?"  
  
한니발이 고개를 기울였다. "신을 믿지 않는 것은 본질적으로 터무니 없고 무작위적인 세계를 믿는 것과 같아요. 그것은 곤란한 일이죠. 그러나 그와 반대되는 대안으로 이유와 자비 없이 살인하는 신을 믿을 수 있겠죠."  
  
그 생각은 그렇게 극과 극이 될 수 없다고 윌이 말하려고 하는 순간 한니발이 말을 이어갔다: "그래서 저는 신이 살인을 즐긴다고 믿어요, 신은 항상 그렇게 사람을 죽이죠."  
  
윌이 포크를 떨어뜨렸다. " _뭐라구요?_ "  
  
"몇 달 전, 텍사스에 있는 교회의 천장이 붕괴되어 34명의 신도들이 죽었습니다. 찬송가를 부르는 도중이었죠. 그것 또한 신의 뜻이 아닌가요?"  
  
윌이 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. "그것이 정말로 직접적인 신의 개입이었는지 아닌지는 그렇다치고, 당신은 신이 그걸  _즐겼다고_  생각해요?"  
  
한니발은 뒤로 기대 앉았다. 그는 나이프와 포크를 깔끔하게 끝낸 접시 옆에 나란히 정리했다. "몇 년 전에 피렌체에서 교회가 무너졌고, 안에 있던 신도들이 죽었습니다. 63명의 이탈리아 노인들이 찬송가를 부르는 도중이었죠. 신이 살인을 즐기는 것이 아니라면 왜 그런 일이 일어났을까요? 신이잖아요; 살인이 신을 즐겁게 하는 것이 아니라면 신은 분명히 그 일들이 일어나지 않도록 했을거에요."  
  
윌이 식사를 다 끝내서 다행이었다. 왜냐면 그는 입맛을 모두 잃었기 때문이다. "당신도 알다시피, 대부분의 사람들은 신이 왜 선한 사람들에게 나쁜 일이 일어나도록 하는걸까?하는 질문에 대한 대답으로 무신론자가 돼요. 신이 고통을 주면서 기뻐하고 살인을 즐기는 미치광이라고 믿지는 않죠."  
  
"우리는 신의 형상을 따라 만들어졌습니다," 한니발이 대답했다. "그렇지 않나요?"  
  
윌이 접시를 치웠다. "저녁 잘 먹었어요."  
  
한니발이 말을 멈췄다. "제가 기분을 상하게 했군요."  
  
"당신은 지금 성직자 앞에서 신을 사이코패스 살인마라고 말했어요." 윌이 화난 어조로 낮게 말했다. "당연히 제 기분을 상하게 했죠. 오늘 자고 가지 않는 편이 좋을 거 같네요."  
  
한니발이  _반작할 여지가 없네요_ 라고 말하듯 고개를 끄덕이고 자리에서 일어섰다. 윌도 자리에서 일어서면서 의자로 롯을 쳐버렸고, 롯은 콧방귀를 뀌며 거실로 종종걸음쳤다. 그는 그릇과 식기를 싱크대로 치우고 수도꼭지를 틀어 따뜻한 물이 나올 때까기 기다렸다. 한니발이 그의 뒤로 다가오자 어깨가 뻣뻣해졌다.  
  
"제가 가기 전에," 한니발이 말했다. "당신이 신을 어떤 존재라고 생각하는지 말해줘요."  
  
윌이 수도꼭지를 잠갔다. 그는 한니발대신 창문을 쳐다봤다. 밖은 어두웠고 창문은 자신의 흐릿한 모습과 뒤에 서 있는 더 흐릿하게 멈춘 한니발의 얼굴을 비췄다. "좋은 일이든 나쁜 일이든 모두 신의 뜻이죠." 윌이 숨죽인 부얶에서 말했다. "그것에 대해 당신 말은 맞아요. 그러나 그것은 신이 나타내고자 하는 것이 아니에요. 저는 신이 우리가 갈망하고자 하는, 우리의 가장 좋은 부분이라고 믿어요." 윌이 비눗방울에 반쯤 잠긴 자신의 손을 바라봤다. 한때, 그의 손톱 밑바닥에는 보트 모터를 고치느라 기름때가 묻었었다; 총을 발포하면서 묻어나온 화약이 묻었었다; 이제 그의 손은 부드러웠고, 목회자의 손이었고, 그 손에는 희미한 종이 냄새와 가끔은 병원 방문에 의한 손세정제 냄새가, 지금은 라벤더향의 세재 냄새가 났다. "이 손은 신의 형상을 따른 손이고, 제가 죄를 짓고 약한 상태일지라도, 밑바닥에 깔린 충동을 따르기보다 더 나은 사람이 되고자 노력해요. 저는 제 이기심과 비겁함에서 멀어져 신에게 도달하고자 해요. 저는 신께서 저희가 신의 정의 안에서 모두 살아갈 수 있게 하시고, 우리 모두의 마음 안에 자신을 신이라고 나타낼 수 있는 신성한 불꽃을 지니고 있다고 믿어요."  
  
한니발이 그의 뒤에서 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. "심지어 리퍼도 지니고 있을까요?"  
  
"리퍼도 지니고 있어요." 윌이 접시를 집어들고 닦아내기 시작했다. "잘 자요, 한니발."

  


  


  


  



	5. Proverbs 7:21

잠언 7:21  
  
이렇게 갖가지 달콤한 말로 꾀고 매끄러운 입술로 유혹하니

  


  


날카로운 전자음이 윌이 잠에서 깨게 만들었다. 그는 폰을 쳐서 바닥에 떨어뜨렸고, 침대 아래에서 휴대폰은 계속 벨소리를 울렸다. 그는 침대 모서리에 매달려서 보푸라기와 먼지로 뒤덮인 휴대폰을 끄집어낸 뒤 간신히 전화를 받았다. "여보세요?"  
  
"그레이엄 씨--신부님," 크로퍼드 요원이 말했다. "리퍼가 또 살인을 했습니다."  
  
"뭐라구요--제 번호는 어떻게 알았습니까? 아뇨, 잊어버려요." 윌이 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. "세상에, 지금 몇 시에요?" 그는 눈을 찡그리고 시계를 보았다. "맙소사, 새벽 6시군요."  
  
"시체는 볼티모어의 리킨 공원에 있습니다. 저는 지금 그곳으로 가는 중입니다. 오셔서 보시겠습니까? 요원들에게 당신울 기다리라고 말해두었습니다."  
  
윌이 얼굴에서 손바닥을 치웠다. 그의 방은 아직도 어두컴컴했다; 아직 해가 뜨지도 않았다. "저는 아침에 교구민들과 약속이 있습니다."  
  
"취소하세요."  
  
"취소하지 않을겁니다." 윌이 이를 갈면서 말했다.  
  
"죽음과 관련된 사건입니다, 신부님. 살인 사건입니다. 우리는 당신을 필요로 해요."  
  
윌은 눈을 감은채 베개 위로 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 첫 번째 약속은, 언제였더라, 오전 9시? 교회는 리킨 공원에서 운전하면 20분도 채 걸리지 않을 것이다. 그가 지금 출발해서 매우, 매우 빠르게 확인한다면, 아마 제 시간에 맞출 수 있을 것이다. "좋습니다, 갈게요."  
  
"잘 생각하셨습니다."  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 전화를 끊었다.  
  
 _신이시여: 씨발 이게 무슨 일이죠?_  윌은 마음속에서 잠시 불평을 한 뒤 침대에서 나와 욕실로 비틀거리며 걸어갔다.  
  
개들을 챙기고 산책시킨 뒤, 윌은 아스피린 네 알을 삼키고 커피가 담긴 여행용 머그잔을 챙겨 차에 올라탔다. 그는 GPS에 린킨 공원을 입력한 뒤 공원까지 가는 내내 제한 속도보다 10마일 더 빠르게 운전했다.  
  
\---  
  
피해자는 지붕 아래에 이열로 된 파란 피크닉 테이블로 유명한 벤자민 카르뎅 파빌리온에서 발견되었다. 현재 그 곳은 노란색 범죄 현장 테이프와 주머니에 파란 니트릴 장갑을 넣은채 커피를 홀짝이며 서있는 푸른 자켓을 입은 범죄과학 수사원들로 둘러싸였다. 크로퍼드 요원은 시끌벅적한 무리에서 빠져나와 윌을 맞이했다.  
  
"이른 아침에 산책하던 연인들이 발견하고 신고했습니다," 그가 말했다. "경찰들과 FBI는 아직 건들지 않았습니다. 신선한 상태로 볼 수 있습니다."  
  
"신선하다구요?" 윌이 중얼거렸다. "데이지꽃처럼 신선한가요?"  
  
"충분히 신선하죠," 크로퍼드 요원이 암울하게 말했다. "아직 다른 신체부위는 찾지 못했습니다," 그가 덧붙였다.  
  
"다른 신체--" 윌은 파빌리온이 시야에 딱 들어오자 멈춰섰다.

피크닉 테이블 중 하나에는 하얀 테이블보가 얹어있었다. 그 곳엔 두 명을 위한 좋은 사기그릇, 크리스탈 와인 잔들, 그리고 의심할 여지 없는 은제 식기구가 놓여있었다. 소나무 가지, 호랑가시나무 열매들, 그리고 향기로운 솔방울이 테이블을 축제의 분위기가 나도록 장식했다. 테이블 중앙에 있는 은접시에 긴 수염을 기르고 입을 크게 벌린 남자의 머리가 있었다. 얼굴에 파묻힌 그의 눈은 반쯤 뜬 상태였고, 시선은 파빌리온의 지붕 아랫부분을 공허하게 쳐다보았다. 그의 피부는 푸른색을 띠었다. 열 두 마리의 연두색 메뚜기들이 등을 대고 누운 채 접시 가장자리를 따라 놓여있었고, 아름다운 금빛을 띄는 벌집이 남자의 입에서부터 꿀을 흘렸고 그 꿀은 그의 수염을 적셨다.  
  
윌이 침을 삼켰다.  
  
"무엇이 보입니까?" 크로퍼드 요원이 질문했다.  
  
"세례자 요한이군요," 윌이 속삭였다.  
  
"뭐라구요?"  
  
"요한은 낙타털 옷을 입고 허리에 가죽 띠를 띠고 음식은 메뚜기와 석청(*꿀)이었더라," 윌이 말했다. "마태복음 3장 4절."  
  
범죄과학 수사원 중 한 명이 고개를 들었다. 며칠 전에 성소에서 윌에게 사과했던 수염이 있는 요원이 아닌 좀 더 나이가 많고 깨끗이 면도한 남자였다. "저것들은 메뚜기구요," 그가 말했다. "그리고 이건 의심할 여지 없이 꿀이군요."  
  
"세례자 요한은 감옥에 갇히고 후에 헤로데 왕에 의해 처형되었습니다," 윌이 설명했다. "그는 헤로데와 그의 동생의 부인이었던 헤로디아의 관계를 비난했습니다. 헤로디아는 분개했지만 헤로데 왕은 세례자 요한이 수많은 지지자들을 지녔기 때문에 그를 해치길 두려워했습니다. 그래서 헤로디아는 그녀의 딸 살로메에게 헤로데 왕을 위해 춤을 추라고 보냅니다. 왕은 그녀의 매력에 넋이 나가 그녀가 원하는 것은 왕국의 반을 달라고 한다 해도 무엇이든 들어주겠다고 약속했습니다. 살로메는 그녀의 어머니에게 가 무엇을 부탁할지 물었고, 헤로디아는 '세례자 요한의 머리를 달라고 부탁해라.'라고 말했습니다. 그리고 헤로데 왕은 은쟁반에 머리를 담아 주었습니다."  
  
그들은 침묵하고 전시된 시체를 뚫어져라 보았다. 강렬한 혐오감이 윌의 배를 따라 식도를 타고 올라왔다. 커피와 아스피린이 그의 뱃속에서 타고 있었다. 그는 눈을 감았고, 그의 의지와는 거의 상관없이, 시계추가 움직였다.  
  
시간이 되돌아갔다. 해가 지고 별이 빛났다. 그림자가 파빌리온을 따라 생겼다. 체서피크 리퍼는 테이블을 향해 뒷걸음질쳤다. 윌은 그의 얼굴을 알 수 없었지만, 그는 강력하고, 자신감이 넘치고, 오만한 모습이었다. 리퍼는 장갑을 낀 손으로 남자의 입에서 벌집을 뽑아내고 그의 수염을 엄지 손가락으로 부드럽게 쓸어내렸다.  
  
 _나는 당신을 위해, 나를 위해 장소를 정했다._  
  
그는 은식기와 사기그릇과 와인 잔들을 집어들었다. 그는 윌의 교화에서의 테이블보처럼 피크닉 테이블의 테이블보를 집어들고 접었다.  
  
 _이것은 당신을 위한 선물이자 나의 헌신의 표시이다. 나는 강력한 사람이지만, 쉽게 욕정, 또는 사랑에 의해 흔들린다. 나에게 무엇이든 부탁해요, 내 왕국의 절반도 기꺼이 줄테니._  
  
사건이 재구성되는 동안, 윌은 자신이 오래된 찬송가의 흥얼거림을 들었다고 생각했다.  
  
 _이 뒤에 무슨 일이 일어났는지 기억하나요? 나자렛의 예수가 세례자 요한이 죽었다는 사실을 듣고,  물 위에 배를 타고 떠납니다. 그리고 군중들이 그에게 뭍으로 돌아오라고 요구할 때까지 그는 그곳에 머뭅니다. 그 때 그는 5천 명을 먹였습니다. 당신은 이 이야기를 압니다, 신부님; 나는 당신이 알고 있다는 사실을 압니다. 그는 떠나기를 원했지만 그럴 수 없었습니다. 그는 사람들의 요구에 응답해야 했습니다. 사람들은 오직 그만이 줄 수 있는 것을 필요로 했습니다._  
  
"또 무엇이 있습니까?" 윌이 정신을 차리고 헛구역질을 한 동시에 크로퍼드 요원이 질문했다. 식도를 태우는 산 이외에 아무것도 쏟아낼 것이 없었다. 그는 기둥 하나를 끌어안고 헐떡였다. "신부님?" 크로퍼드가 말했고, 처음으로 그의 목소리에 걱정이 깃들었다.  
  
"저를 위한 거에요," 윌이 숨을 제대로 쉬지도 못하고 말했다. 그의 호흡이 지나치게 빨랐다; 그는 코를 통해 크게 숨을 들이마시려고 노력했으나, 공기를 제대로 들이마실 수 없었다. 그는 눈을 꽉 감았다. "그는 내가 여기 있다는 사실을 알아요. 내가 시체들을 본다는 사실을 알아요. 그래서 시체들이 성서의 내용을 담은 거에요. 그게 이유에요. 시체들은 절 위한 거에요."  
  
크로퍼드 요원의 몹시 화가 난 침묵은 윌이 알아야 할 모든 것을 말해주었다. 윌은 계속 기둥에 기대어 서 있었고, 범죄과학 수사원 중 한 여성이 와서 그에게 물병과 에너지바를 건네주었다. 윌은 힘없는 손가락으로 그것들을 받았지만 무엇을 해야 할지는 정확히 알 수 없었다. "고마워요."  
  
"왜 리퍼가 당신에게 메세지를 보내려고 하는 겁니까?" 크로퍼드 요원이 질문했다.  
  
윌이 덜컹거리를 웃음을 내뱉었다. "누가 알아요? 아마 그가 제에게 위협을 느꼈나보죠. 태틀 크라임 안 읽어봤어요?"  
  
크로퍼드 요원의 험악한 얼굴이 더욱 어두워졌다. "이에 대해 아는 것이 있습니까 신부님?"  
  
"나는 아무것도 몰라요!" 윌의 팔이 공기를 휘저었다. "당신은 내가 와서 시체를 보길 원했고 나는 그렇게 했어요. 그리고 당신에게 말하는 겁니다: 그는 내가 여기에 있다는 사실을 알아요. 그는 내가 그를 찾고 있는 사실을 알아요. 시체들은 날 위한 거에요. 그 이상에 대해선 나도 모릅니다. 나는 그저 증거를 해석하는 겁니다; 심령술사가 아니에요." 그는 손목시계를 내려다봤다. "이제 가야해요, 9시에 약속이 있어요."  
  
"알겠습니다." 크로퍼드 요원이 돌아서서 사건 현장으로 걸어들어갔다. 여성은 그를 따라가면서 어깨 너머로 미안한 시선을 보냈다. "더 생각해보세요 신부님!" 크로퍼드 요원이 소리쳤다. "다른 것에 대해 더 생각나는 것이 있으면 전화하세요."  
  
\----  
  
윌은 교회로 돌아갔다.  
  
그는 우루술라를 맞이하고 그녀의 남편과 자식들, 손주들의 안부를 물었다. 우루술라는 크게 미소짓고 윌에게 장손녀가 어떻게 모두 A를 받았는지, 남편이 어떻게 콜레스트롤 수치를 관리하고 있는지 말했다. 그녀는 그저 삶에 감사하고 이 모든 걸 주신 하느님께 축복을 받았다고 느꼈다. 윌은 미소짓고 고개를 끄덕이며 적절한 반응을 보이면서 그의 가슴과 어깨에 뭉친 긴장이 서서히 풀리는 것을 느꼈다. 우루술라는 그에게 손주의 새로운 자전거에 대해 이야기를 마무리하고 윌에게 말했다. "오늘 아침에는 지시사항이 전혀 없었어요 신부님."  
  
"정말 고마워요 우루술라." 윌이 말했다. "그럼 계속 사무실에 있을게요."  
  
오델 부인이 도착하기 전까지 15분이 남았다. 윌이 로만칼라를 걸치고 책상에 앉았다. 그는 손때가 묻고 낡고 닳아빠진 표지를 지닌 성경을 가져왔다. 그것은 제임스 왕 시기에 번역된 버전으로 윌이 두 번째로 좋아하지 않는 번역본이었지만, 이 성경은 그의 가슴에 특별한 애착을 불러일으켰다. 병원에 있을 때 목사님이 자신에게 주었던 성경이기 때문이다.  
  
그는 무작위로 페이지를 펼쳤다.  
  
"이제 제 마음이 산란합니다. 무슨 말씀을 드려야 합니까?" 윌이 소리내어 읽었다. "'아버지, 이때를 벗어나게 해 주십시오.'하고 말할까요? 그러나 저는 바로 이때를 위하여 온 것입니다. 아버지, 아버지의 이름을 영광스럽게 하십시오.' 그러자 하늘에서 '나는 이미 그것을 영광스럽게 하였고 또다시 영광스럽게 하겠다.'는 소리가 들려왔다."  
  
윌이 성경을 덮고 의자에 도로 앉았다. 그는 두 눈을 감았다.  
  
 _신이시여: 어떠한 이유로 이러한 일들이 일어나는 것입니까? 체서피크 리퍼가 저에게 제단 위에 희생양을 바치고 머리를 남길만한 이유가 있습니까? 그가 그것들을 저에게 남긴 것입니까, 아니면 그것들을 당신을 위해 남긴 것입니까? 그는 무슨 생각을 하는 것입니까? 제가 이것들로 무엇을 해야 합니까? 어떻게 제가 이 일에 얽힌 것입니까? 하느님, 제가 당신의 깊은 뜻을 이해하기에는 너무나 많은 질문을 한 다는 것을 압니다. 그러나 당신께서 이러한 모든 일들이 당신의 계획 중 일부라는 표시를 제게 주신다면, 저는 감사할 따름입니다._  
  
그는 두 눈을 떴다,  
  
사무실은 이전과 변한 것이 없었다. 윌은 서랍을 열어 아스피린이 담긴 통을 꺼냈고 알약 두 알을 삼켰다.  
  
오 분 후에 오델 부인이 문을 두드렸다. 약속시간보다 몇 분 이른 시간이었다.  
  
오델 부인 이후 갤로글리씨와 아메스씨가 방문했다. 윌은 그들의 고민을 듣고 상담했고, 그들과 함께 그리고 그들을 위해 기도했다. 정오가 되자 우루술라는 그에게 치킨 샐러드 샌드위치를 가져다 주었다.("점심을 먹어야 한다는 사실을 잊은 사람처럼 보여서요." 그녀가 완전히 옳았기 때문에 감사의 인사를 전했다.) 윌은 창가의 의자에 앉아 샌드위치를 먹었고 그의 보라색 난초 너머로 보이는 한니발의 사무실을 응시했다. 그는 기다랗고 좁은 창문을 통해 빨갛고 흰 색을 띄는 커튼을 제외하면 아무것도 볼 수 없었다.  
  
그는 휴대폰을 꺼내들었다.  _미안해요,_  그가 문자를 입력했다.  _전화해줘요._  
  
십 오분 뒤 휴대폰이 울렸다.  
  
"사과를 해야 할 사람은 저에요." 한니발이 말했다. "제가 무례하고 공격적이였습니다. 제가 좀 더 잘 이해했어야 했어요. 제가 너무나 큰 실수를 했어요."  
  
윌이 콧날을 따라 손을 쓸어내렸다. "네, 뭐, 저도 제대로 된 목회자의 태도를 보이지 못했어요. 당신이 수고롭게 왔는데 그런 식으로 쫓아내서는 안됐어요. 미안해요. 화해의 의미로 우리 집에서 저녁 먹는게 어때요? 오늘이나 내일 밤에요."  
  
"오늘도 좋지만 마지막 환자가 6시 30분까지 있어요. 9시에 저녁을 먹기엔 너무 늦나요?"  
  
"자고 갈 거라면 괜찮아요."  
  
대답은 윌을 충분히 겁먹게 할 정도로 오랫동안 들려오지 않았다. 그것도 잠시, 한니발은 만족스러운 목소리로 대답했다. "언제나 영광이죠." 그리고 윌은 휴대폰을 통해서도 열기가 새어나오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
윌이 침을 삼켰다. "좋아요," 그가 말했다. "9시에 저녁식사를 하죠 그럼."  
  
"9시에 봐요." 한니발이 말한 뒤 전화를 끊었다. 윌은 그 후 직원 회의에 참석해서 곤란을 겪지 않기 위해 10분동안 자신의 사무실에서 마음을 진정시켰다.  
  
\----  
  
눈이 인도에 아주 가벼운 먼지처럼 쌓이기 시작했다. 깊게 쌓이진 않아서 윌이 교회에서 주차장까지 터덜터덜 걸어가는 동안 발자국을 남길 정도는 아니었다. 제의실이 다시 어질러지기 시작했다; 그것을 치우기 위해 도움을 줄 사람들이 필요했다. 메이시씨는 캘리포니아로 이사를 가서 일 년 동안 제단의 협회가 비어있었다. 파우틀러씨는 병원에 입원해서 윌은 언제 한 번 그를 방문해야 했다. 그러는 동안, "고교회파" 예배식의 두 번째 예배에 찬성하여 새벽의 성체 성사에 참석한 사람들이 줄어들었다. 그들은 변화를 꾀하거나 혹은 새벽 예배를 아예 없애거나 선택해야 했다. 또한, 윌은 간절히 낮잠을 원했다.  
  
프레디 라운즈는 윌의 낡고 오래된 볼보에 기대에 서 있었다. 그녀는 진녹색의 자켓을 입고 손을 주머니에 넣은 채였다. "메리 크리스마스," 그녀가 말했다.  
  
"어떻게 모든 사람들이 내 스케줄을 다 꿰고 있는거죠?" 윌이 몹시 궁금해했다.  
  
"교회 직원들이 매우 협조적이더군요." 라운즈는 몸을 바로하고 그녀의 코트에서 먼지를 털어냈다. "제 소개를 정식으로 한 적이 없네요." 그녀가 손을 내밀었다. "프레디 라운즈에요."  
  
윌은 무례하지 않을 정도로만 그녀의 손을 맞잡았다. "알다시피, 윌 그레이엄입니다. 그레이엄 신부님이라고 부르셔도 됩니다. 제가 도와드릴 일이 있나요?"  
  
"이번 주에 갑작스럽게 찾아가서 죄송하다고 말씀드리고 싶었어요. 엉성하고 잘못된 시도였죠. 제가 신부님 마음을 상하게 했네요."  
  
"당신은 당신 독자들에게 내가 불안정하고, 이상하고 싸이코패스라고 말했습니다," 윌이 말했다. "당신은 나와 내 신도들 간의 관계에 해를 끼쳤어요."  
  
라운즈는 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. "없었던 일로 만들 수도 있어요."  
  
"뭐랑 거래하길 원하는데요-- 독점 인터뷰요? 범죄 현장 사진들? 당신이 독자들에게 내가 좋은 사람이고 훌륭한 경찰이었고 지금은 훌륭한 성직자라고 말하면 나는 당신의 온라인 광고 판매를 도와주는 건가요?"  
  
라운즈는 그다지 주춤하지도 않았다. "없었던 일로 만들 수도 있지만, 일을 더 심각하게 만들 수도 있어요."  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "라운즈양, 교회 사유지에서 나가주세요. 나에 대해 더 기사를 쓴다면 명예훼손으로 고소하겠습니다. 그리고 당신이 기억해야할 점은," 그가 살짝 기대서서 위압감을 형성하며 그녀에게 말했다. "신의 사제를 괴롭히는 것은 매우 현명하지 못한 일이라는 겁니다."  
  
\----  
  
윌이 문을 열자 솔향기가 공중에 퍼졌다. 그가 미소짓고 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 개들이 달려와 꼬리를 흔들며 윌의 쇼핑백에 궁금한 듯 코를 킁킁대었다. "너희들 것이 아니야," 그가 반쯤 혼내듯 말했다.  
  
연어의 뼈를 발라내는 동안 그는 향나무 판자를 소금물에 담가놓았다. 그러는 동안 그는 '환희의 세상'과 '들으라 저 선포자 천사들의 노래를'을 계속 흥얼거렸다. 개들은 낑낑거리며 그이 다리에 치대었다. 윌은 생선을 다듬고 소금과 흑설탕, 양념으로 간을 맞춘 뒤 호일로 감싸서 냉동고 옆에 치워 놓았다. 개들이 쳐다보았다.  
  
"이 바보들아," 그가 애정을 담아 개들에게 말했지만, 개들이 그의 손을 핥을 수 있도록 내밀었다. 그들은 손이 깨끗해 질 때까지 그의 손바닥과 손가락 사이사이를 핥았다. 윌은 소리내어 웃고 그들을 위해 뒷 문을 열어주었다. 테오는 어둠을 향해 쏜살같이 튀어나갔고 요나와 롯은 뒷 베란다 아래에서 뛰어 놀았다.  
  
윌은 그릇에 사료를 담고 테오를 기다렸다. 개들은 철제 그릇에 사료들이 부딪히는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. "테오!" 그가 소리쳤다. "저녁 먹어!"  
  
멀지 않은 주변에서 그는 테오가 짖는 소리를 들었다.  
  
윌은 몸을 바로하고 좀 더 크게 소리쳤다. "테오! 이리 와!"  
  
어딘가에서 속삭이는 소리가 윌의 뒷 목의 털을 곤두세웠다. 그는 고개를 돌려 뒤를 보았지만 엉덩이를 나무 판자에 대고 앉아 꼬리를 흔드는 롯과 요나 이외에 아무도 없었다. 윌이 어둠을 주의해서 살폈지만 테오를 찾을 수 없었다.  
  
"이 세상의 신은 믿음이 없는 자들의 마음을 볼 수 없도록 가려버렸다." 누군가가 속삭였다.  
  
윌의 심장이 두 배 이상 빠르게 뛰었다. 그가 휘청거리면서 개들의 사료를 바닥에 흩뿌렸다. 롯과 요나는 발을 들고 게걸스럽게 먹기 시작했다.  
  
"그는 그들이 예수의 영광의 복음의 빛을 볼 수 없도록 막았다." 집이 삐걱거렸고 창문이 휘잉거리는 소리는 내었으나, 그것들은 윌의 머릿속에서 벌어지는 일일 수도 있었다. "너는 영광을 안다; 속지 말라."  
  
테오가 잔디 밖 어딘가에서 컹컹 짖어댔다. 윌이 베란다에서 내려왔다. 롯과 요나는 신경쓰지 않은채 밥그릇에 코를 박고 있었다. "테오!"  
  
테오가 어둠속에서 뛰쳐나와 윌의 거의 넘어질 정도로 크게 무릎에 박았다. 그는 입에 뭔가를 물고 있었다; 그것은 발바닥처럼 보였다. 윌이 테오의 입에서 그것을 빼냈다.  
  
"이건 내버려둬!" 윌이 집어던졌다. 테오는 고개를 꺾고 낑낑거렸다. "너도 뭐가 더 좋은지 알잖아. 이제 와서 저녁 먹어." 그가 테오의 밥그릇쪽으로 고갯짓을 했다. 테오는 밥그릇에 고개를 박고 먹기 시작했다. 윌이 동물의 발바닥을 수풀 속을 향해 발로 찼다. 그는 집중해서 다시 목소리를 들으려 했으나, 더 이상 어떤 소리도 들려오지 않았다.  
  
\----  
  
향나무 판자와 함께 구운 연어와 삶은 브로콜리, 그리고 밥이에요." 윌이 접시를 내려놓으며 말했다. "미안해요, 별 거 없어요."  
  
한니발이 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. "향이 매우 좋은걸요."  
  
윌은 한니발이 퇴근하고 곧장 자신의 집으로 와 이렇게 함께 있는 모습이 좋다고 느꼈다. 한니발이 비록 항상 쓰리 피스 수트를 입고다닌다고 할지라도, 종일 일하고 난 후엔 머리가 턱선을 따라 자연스럽게 흘러내렸고 좀 더 부드러운 분위기를 만들었다. 그 이상으로, 윌은 단정한 의사를 더욱더 어지럽히고 싶은 상상을 하는 것을 즐겼다: 그의 넥타이를 느슨하게 푸르고, 셔츠를 구기고, 한니발의 지독한 포마드 헤어를 흩뜨려 놓는 것을.  
  
윌이 말을 꺼내기 전까지 그들은 식기가 접시에 부딛히는 소리를 제외하고는 조용히 식사를 즐겼다: "전에도 말했듯이 미안해요. 지난 밤 행동에 대해 사과하고 싶어요."  
  
"저 역시 전에도 말했듯이, 당신을 사과할 게 아무것도 없어요: 제가 당신을 모욕한 것에 대해 변명의 여지가 없어요."  
  
"제 사과를 받아준다면 당신의 사과도 받아줄게요." 윌이 살짝 웃으며 말했다.  
  
"좋습니다."  
  
그들은 좀 더 따뜻한 침묵 속에서 식사를 했다.  
  
"그렇지만 당신의 신학 체계는 여전히 끔찍해요." 윌이 말했다. "정말 신이 이탈리아 노신도들을 죽인 걸 즐겼다고 믿어요?"  
  
한니발은 생각에 잠긴 채 밥 한 숟가락을 씹었다. "위대한 신은 기발한 이성을 지녔죠," 그가 말했다. "그러한 사건들로 신의 기발함을 파악할 수 있죠."  
  
윌이 고개를 저었다.  
  
"루드비히 포이어바흐의 글에 대해 잘 아나요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
"오래 전에" 윌이 말했다. "신학 대학에서 수많은 신학자에 대해 읽곤 했죠. 이제는 다 뒤섞였지만. 제 기억을 되살리게 해 보세요."  
  
한니발은 브로콜리를 한 입 크기로 잘랐다. "포이어바흐는 우리의 모든 삶의 방향에서, 신이 인간 본성의 모습과 욕구에 대해 어떻게 응답하는지에 관해 글을 썼죠. 인간은 자신의 내적 본성을 신에게 투사했다."  
  
"아, 맞아요. '인간이 신에게서 만족감을 찾았다면, 인간은 그 자신이 신이라는 사실을 반드시 찾을 것이다.'" 윌이 인용 문구를 말했다.  
  
"네. 인간의 조건에 대한 시각이죠."  
  
"뭐, 그는 종교가 인류학적인 것이라고 생각했어요." 윌이 대답했다. "그러나 그의 의견보다 더 많은 의견이 수렴될 수 있어요. 신은 우리가 생각하는 신의 모습 너머의 존재에요."  
  
"어떻게 확신할 수 있나요? 신의 존재가 있든 없든간에, 종교 그 자체는 인간이 만들어낸 현상이죠; 우리는 신성한 것에 대해 우리의 생각을 발전시켜나가죠." 한니발이 말했다. "우리는 특정한 자질들을 뽑아내고 선택하죠--박애, 지혜, 정의--그리고 그것들을 '신성하다'고 말하고 신에게 그 자질들을 맡기죠. 신의 본성이 실제로 어떤 모습인지는 무시한 채로."  
  
윌이 포크를 쥐고 손짓했다. "신은 우리가 신을 선하다고 부르길 필요로 하지 않아요. 신은  _선이에요._  우리는 신에게 우리 자신을 투영하죠. 왜냐하면 신은 우리보다 더욱 더 도덕적인 존재이고, 우리는 우리의 불완전함에서 벗어나 그와 같게 되기를 부단히 노력하기 때문이죠."  
  
"어떻게 신이 실존한다는 것을 압니까? 신이 영원히 우리의 인식 너머에 존재한다면?"  
  
"어떤 것들이 실존하기 위해선 반드시 만질 수 있어야 할 필요가 없어요. 또는 우리에게 막대한 영향을 미치거나 할 필요도 없죠. 우리는 항상 주위의 것들이 우리에게 영향을 미치도록 그것들을 구성하죠." 윌이 말했다. "성별. 가족. 정부. 나는 내 지갑에 여러 다발의 구성물들을 갖고 있어요. 면과 린넨으로 된 조각들을 우리는 '화폐'라고 부르고 그것은 적어도 신이 제 삶에 영향을 미치는 만큼 제 삶에 영향력을 발휘하죠."  
  
한니발의 입술이 씰룩였다. "지독하게 이단의 말처럼 들리는 걸요."  
  
"네, 뭐, 주교님께 말하지 말아요."  
  
"정말로 화체설*을 믿지 않고 신이 구성으로 이루어졌다고 말하는거에요?" 한니발이 고개를 기울이며 질문했다.  
  
"성체공존설*이에요." 윌이 무의식적으로 지적했다. 그는 생선 마지막 조각을 입에 넣고 씹었다. "그리고 주교님께 말하면 안돼요."  
  
저녁 식사 후, 한니발은 접시를 닦고 윌은 그것을 잘 말려서 집어넣었다.   윌이 마지막 접시를 정리하고 어깨에 수건을 걸치고 나서 한니발의 허리에 팔을 두르고 어깨에 턱을 올려놓았다. 한니발은 팔꿈치까지 소매를 걷어 올렸고, 윌은 한 손가락으로 팔뚝의 두드러진 혈관을 쓸어내렸다.  
  
"아직 트리를 장식하지 않았더군요." 한니발이 말했다.  
  
윌이 어깨 너머로 거실을 쳐다보았다. 트리는 거실 한 모퉁이에서 아직 아무 장식도 없이 파릇하고 뻣뻣하게 서 있었다.  "크리스마스 예배 때문에 너무 바빠서 장식할 시간을 내지 못했어요. 도와줄래요?"  
  
"할 일이 많으면 저 혼자 해도 돼요."  
  
윌은 한 치의 의심 없이 한니발이 싸구려 나일론 장식과 플라스틱으로 된 은장식으로도 윌의 트리를 정교하고 우아하게 꾸밀 수 있다는 사실을 알았다. "아뇨, 아니에요, 같이 해요."  
  
한니발의 크리스마스 장식은 영락 없이 유럽식 감각으로 고급스러웠다: 진짜 소나무 가랜드와 호랑가시나무 화환, 사슴뿔 촛대, 그러나 그가 윌이 월마트에서 산 전구와 싸구려 모조 열매의 가랜드를 무시했더라도 그는 그것들을 막 다루지 않았다. 그들은 엉킨 두 꼬마전구의 선을 풀고 그것들을 트리에 두르고 은방울 장식과 가랜드 역시 감았다. 통 아래에는 윌의 크리스마스 장식품들이 있었다: 월마트 박스에 담긴 빨간색과 초록색, 황동색과 금색의 '부서지지 않는' 장식품들도 있었지만, 박스 안 티슈에 신문으로 포장된 장식품들도 있었다.  
  
한니발이 그것들 중 하나를 펼쳐 유리로 된 명금 장식품을 꺼냈다. "오."  
  
"부서지기 쉬운 장식품들은 안 다는 편이에요," 윌이 고백했다. "개들이 트리를 쳐서 장식품들을 부술까봐 걱정되거든요."  
  
"안타까운 일이네요." 한니발이 장식품을 빛에 가져다대고 반짝거리는 모습을 보면서 중얼거렸다. "귀중한 것들은 그에 맞는 대접을 받아야 하죠. 사람들은 그들의 선물이 보이고 사용되길 원하니까요."  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬고 한니발에게서 새를 가져갔다. "당신 말이 맞아요. 그치만 이게 부서지고 사카이 부인이 나중에 물어보면 당신 탓이라고 할거에요."  
  
한니발이 눈가를 접으며 웃었다. "그냥 거짓말해도 되잖아요?"  
  
윌이 그를 흘겨보았다. 한니발이 싱긋 웃고 반짝이로 장식된 솔방울을 상자에서 꺼냈다. 그들은 한동안 말 없이 장식했고, 윌은 '천사들의 노래가'와 '저 들 밖에 한 밤중에'의 부분부분을 흥얼거리며 나일론 실을 뾰족한 가지로 밀어넣었다. 한니발은 윌이 금방 달았던 빨간 장식품 두 개의 위치를 옮겼다. 윌은 뒤돌아서서 미소를 숨겼다.  
  
"크리스마스를 주로 어떻게 지내요?" 윌이 질문했다.  
  
한니발이 트리에서 몇 걸음 물러서서 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 정밀하게 관찰했다. 그는 은 장식품을 두 개의 빨간 장식 사이에 정확히 달았다. "보통 12월의 첫번째나 두번째 토요일에 크리스마스 파티를 열어요. 크리스마스에 가까운 날이여서 사람들이 사과주와 구운 거위 요리를 즐길 기분이 충분히 나도록 하면서도, 여행을 가는 날짜와 겹치지 않도록 정하죠. 실제로 음악을 연주하고 모든 손님들에게 선물꾸러미를 준비해서 나누어줘요."  
  
윌은 그것을 떠올려봤다: 십 피트짜리 트리와 서양호랑가시나무 화환과 가랜드. 그는 하얀 장갑을 끼고 카나페와 샴페인 잔이 담긴 접시를 들고 있는 웨이터들과 현악 사중주단, 그리고 그들 가운데 서서 웃고 손님들에게 와인과 초콜릿이 담긴 선물꾸러미를 건네는 한니발 렉터를 마음 속에 그려보았다. "우리가 처음 만났던 날 이후의 주말이였군요."  
  
"아주 잘 추론했어요. 당신을 초대할까 진지하게 생각해봤지만, 당신을 겁먹게 하고 싶지 않았어요." 한니발이 윌에게 그의 뾰족한 송곳니를 보이며 미소를 건넸다. 윌은 고개를 숙였다. 한니발은 펠트로 만든 울새를 옮기고 혀를 빼고 웃고있는 모습을 한 도자기로 만든 독일 셰퍼드 모형을 자리에 올렸다. "교회 일을 제외하고 당신은 크리스마스를 어떻게 보내나요?"  
  
"일단 미사가 하루 대부분을 차지하죠." 윌이 말했다. "가끔 누군가에게 브런치를 함께 하자고 집에 초대를 받지만 거절하는 편이에요. 그 주에 미사를 끝내고 나면 피곤해서 그저 집에 가서 개들과 있고 싶거든요."  
  
윌은 상자에서 마지막 장식품을 꺼냈다: 투명한 카피즈 유리와 그 안에서 금빛으로 반짝이는 전구로 구성된 아름다운 베들레헴의 별모양 장식이었다. 이것 또한 신도에게 받은 선물이었다. 그는 그것을 트리 꼭대기에 매달았고 전선을 조절하여 그것이 똑바로 되 있는지 확인하고 한니발에게 코드를 주어 플러그를 연결하도록 했다. 한니발이 코드를 연결하자 윌은 뒤로 물러나 불을 껐다. 트리의 어두운 가지 사이에서 빨간색, 초록색, 흰색, 금색의 불빛들이 반짝반짝 빛나고 장식용 조각과 반짝이는 장식품들이 불빛에 반사되도록 만들었다.  
  
"좋아요, 당신이 예쁜 장식품들을 달도록 설득해서 다행이네요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
"어떤 부분에 있어선 제가 맞는 편이죠." 한니발이 윌을 가까이 당겨 목에 코를 파묻었다.  
  
그날 밤, 윌은 무릎을 꿇고 한니발이 축 늘어지고 시트를 향해 숨을 격하게 내쉴 때까지 그의 구멍을 핥고 빨았다. 턱이 아프기 시작할 때가 되어서야 윌은 멈췄다. 한니발은 그 때쯤 되자 사지가 물 먹은 것처럼 늘어지고 느릿느릿해 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 윌은 한니발이 등을 대고 눕게 만든 뒤 그의 위에 올라탔다. 한니발은 땀에 젖은 손으로 윌의 엉덩이를 쥐고 그를 숭배하듯 쳐다보았다. 윌이 먼저 한니발의 가슴과 배에 사정했다. 한니발은 목 뒤에서 앓는 소리를 냈다.  
  
"내가 당신 곁에 있어요." 윌이 간신히 내뱉었다. 그는 한니발의 성기에서 미끄러져 나와 콘돔을 빼내고 한니발의 것을 빠르고 강하게 흔들었다. "당신 옆에 내가 있어요. 쉬이, 쉬이." 절정을 맞이하면서 한니발은 순간 완전히 멈췄고, 눈은 떴으나 몽롱하게 응시했다.  
  
그 후 그들은 다리를 얽고 팔을 서로 팔베개를 하고 몸을 부대낀 채 누웠다.  
  
"크리스마스 당일에는 뭘 하면서 보내요?" 윌이 속삭였다. "크리스마스 파티는 몇 주 일찍 여는 거잖아요."  
  
"주로 여행을 해요. 크리스마스와 새 해 사이의 기간은 매우 평화로워요. 내가 원하는 어디든 갈 수 있고 혼자가 될 수 있죠."  
  
윌이 한니발의 머리를 서투르게 넘겨주었다. "외롭게 들리는 걸요."  
  
"당신도 신도들의 동지애가 담긴 제안을 거절하고 집에서 개들과 보내잖아요."  
  
"으음." 윌이 한니발의 어깨에 코를 비볐다. "인정해요."  
  
\----  
  
윌이 눈을 뜨자 린킨 공원이었다.  
  
아침에 거울을 통해 자신의 모습을 보듯 그는 자신의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다: 그의 헝클어진 곱슬 머리와 잘 다듬어진 수염, 살짝 비대칭적인 두 눈. 그러나 그의 각막은 흐리멍덩하고 그의 입술은 죽음으로 인해 파랗게 변했다. 그의 머리는 메뚜기에 둘러쌓인 채 피크닉 테이블 위의 접시에 놓여있고, 그의 혀에서 꿀이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.  
  
장면이 전환되고, 꿈 속에서 늘 그렇듯이 시간과 공간이 녹고 뒤틀렸다. 한니발은 나이프와 포크를 손에 쥐고 그의 테이블에 앉아 있었다. 그는 식기를 내려놓고 윌의 머리를 집어들었다. 그는 달콤한 꿀로 뒤덮인 윌의 입술에 키스했다. 윌은 동떨어져 그 장면을 관찰했지만 감각은 느낄 수 있었다: 한니발의 입술은 윌의 핏기가 없는 상태와 반대로 따뜻하다 못해 거의 뜨거웠다.  
  
"당신은 내가 당신에게 키스하는 것을 못하게 막지 못하는군요." 한니발이 그의 살결에 대고 말했다. "물론 이제 당신에게 키스할거에요." 그리고 그는 키스했고, 윌의 차갑게 굳은 혀에 한니발의 따뜻하고 축축한 혀가 느껴졌다. 그가 떨어졌다. 그의 두 눈에 눈물이 가득찼다. "왜 나를 바라보지 않나요? 겁이 나나요?"  
  
그는 윌을 소중하고 부드럽게 껴안았다. 그의 키스는 매우 부드럽고 열렬해서 윌의 존재하지 않는 가슴 어딘가에 무언가가 새겨지고 열렸다. 윌은 눈물을 흘리고 싶었지만, 그가 할 수 있는 것은 한니발이 그에게 끊임없이 키스하고 그의 움직이지 않는 입술을 깨물도록 허락하는 것 뿐이었다.  
  
"당신의 입술에서 씁쓸한 맛이 나요." 한니발이 속삭였다. "피 때문인가요? 아니면 사랑인가요? 사람들은 사랑이 씁쓸한 맛이 난다고 말하죠. 나의 달콤한 윌리엄, 나에게 사랑은 피와 같은 맛이 나요..."  
  
윌은 눈물을 흘리면서 잠에서 깨었다. 윌이 눈을 깜박이자 눈물이 흘러 내렸다. 그의 머리가 또다시 혹은 평소와 같이 다시 아프기 시작했다; 윌은 한니발이 시트 아래에서 가만히 따뜻하게 누워있는 침대에서 나와 화장실로 걸어갔다. 그는 아스피린 두 알을 삼키고 아래층으로 내려갔다. 개들이 즉시 일어나서 다가왔고, 개들의 발톱이 나무 바닥을 울리는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
"온 세상은 악한 자 안에 처한 것입니다."  
  
윌이 얼어붙었다. 그는 눈을 깜박이고 앞을 보았다. 개들이 그를 기대어린 눈빛으로 올려다보았다. 롯은 그녀의 꼬리를 흔들었다.  
  
요나는 고개를 꺾고 낑낑거렸다.  
  
"또한 하느님의 아드님께서 오시어 우리에게 참되신 분을 알도록 이해력을 주신 것도 압니다."  
  
윌은 벽에 등을 부딛힐 때까지 뒤로 비틀거리며 물러났다. 개들이 그를 향해 머리를 굽혔다. 테오가 하품을 하자 크게 벌린 입 속에서 분홍빛의 식도와 많은 뾰족한 이빨이 보였다. 윌은 바닥에 주저앉아 계단의 벽에 기대고 무릎을 가슴까지 끌어당긴 뒤 울기 시작했다. 롯은 앞뒤로 서성거렸고, 그녀의 발톱이 바닥을 빠르게 울리는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
얼마만큼의 시간이 지난 후 한니발은 윌을 발견했다; 얇은 면직물을 통해서도 어깨에서 따뜻한 손길이 느껴지자 그는 덜컥 움직였다. 윌은 고개를 비스듬히 했다가 위로 들어 한니발의 걱정스런 얼굴을 흘끗 보았다. 윌은 작게 끙 하는 소리를 내었다. 그는 한 손으로 눈물과 콧물로 범벅이 된 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. "미안해요, 평소엔 이정도로 엉망은 아닌데--"  
  
"무슨 일이에요?" 한니발이 계단 끝부분에 앉았다. 윌이 그의 이마를 한니발의 무릎에 기댈 수 있는 완벽한 높이였다. 그는 파자마 바지와 그에게는 매우 작아보이는 윌의 티셔츠를 입고 있었다. 한니발은 윌의 머리로 손을 가져가 그의 두피를 마사지하기 시작했다; 윌은 자신의 머리가 엉망으로 기름진 것을 알았지만 기분이 매우 좋았다.  
  
"제가 미쳐가는 것 같아요." 윌이 손바닥의 날로 눈을 꾹 눌렀다. 그는 두통이 없는 것이 어떤 기분인지 기억할 수 없었다. 지금 두통은 오열로 인해 더욱 악화되었다. 그는 코가 막혀 킁킁거렸다. "개들이 나에게 말을 걸었어요."  
  
"당신에게 말을 했다고요?"  
  
"성경을 인용해서요. 방금껀 요한일서에 관한 내용이었어요."  
  
한니발의 손이 멈췄다. "오 세상에"  
  
윌이 입술을 깨물었다. "리퍼의 살인이 또 있었어요. 크로퍼드 요원이 저를 데려가서 현장을 보게 했어요."  
  
"뭐라구요?" 윌이 고개를 들어 한니발을 쳐다보았다. 그의 표정에선 깊은 걱정만을 읽을 수 있었다. "왜 나에게 말하지 않았어요?"  
  
"그것에 대해 이야기하고 싶지 않았어요." 윌이 작게 말했다.  
  
한니발의 손이 윌의 두피를 타고 내려와 어깨를 주물렀다. "물 좀 가져올게요."  
  
윌은 즉시 한니발의 몸에서 나오는 열기를 그리워했으나, 테오가 다가와 그의 얼굴을 핥았고 기분이 조금은 나아졌다. 한니발이 물 한 컵과 아스피린 두 알을 들고 롯과 요나를 대동한 채 돌아왔다. 얼마전에 이미 두 알을 먹었지만, 윌은 약을 물과 함께 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 기분이 조금 더 나아졌다. 그는 차가운 유리컵을 이마에 가져다대고 한숨을 내쉬었다. "제가 미쳐가는 것 같아요."  
  
한니발이 도로 계단에 앉아 윌의 머리를 넘겨주었다. "무엇이 당신의 마음 속에 침범했다고 생각해요?"  
  
윌이 침을 삼켰다. 그는 한니발의 얼굴을 쳐다볼 필요가 없도록 눈을 감았다. "그는 린킨 공원에 날 위해 머리를 놓고 갔어요. 메뚜기와 석청으로 둘러쌓인 은쟁반에 놓인 세례자 요한의 머리였어요." 한니발이 아무런 말이 없자 윌은 거의 두서없게 지껄였다. "그건 분명 저를 위한 거였어요. 하지만 왜, 또는 어떻게 남긴 건지는 몰라요."  
  
"이게 개인적인 일이라고 생각해요?"  
  
"이제는 개인적이죠." 윌이 두 눈을 떴다. 그는 잔을 비우고 잔 가장자리에 시야를 고정했다. 한니발의 손은 그의 목 뒤에 무겁고 안정적인 무게감을 전해주었다. "그는 내가 사건에 개입한 것과 그를 찾는다는 사실을 알아요. 그는 내 과거를 알아서, 내가 그를 이해할 수 있다는 걸 알아요. 이 살인들은, 시체들이 전시된 방식들은, 메세지를 전달하는 거에요. 그러나 저는 그가 무엇을 말하고자 하는지는 모르겠어요."  
  
한니발은 목 뒤에서 부드럽고 깊게 생각하는 듯한 소리를 내었다. "이삭의 희생과 세례자 요한이라... 그들의 공통점이 뭔가요?"  
  
윌이 고개를 저었다. "하나는 히브리 성서에 나오는 운명의 시험에 관한 이야기고, 다른 하나는 신약 성서에 나오는 욕정과 폭력성에 관한 이야기에요. 둘 다 제물을 바친다는 공통점이 있긴 해요. 말하자면 희생양들이죠."  
  
"헌신에 관한 제물이죠." 한니발이 말했다.  
  
"사랑과 욕정." 윌이 이마를 문질렀다. "그런데 왜 리퍼가 나에게 헌신하나요? 그는 심지어 날  _알지도_  못해요."  
  
"아마 그가 당신을 알거나, 안다고 생각할 수도 있죠." 한니발이 의견을 제시했다. "이상했던 편지가 있었어요? 무리에 새로온 사람이 있다던가?"  
  
"세상에, 저한테 '전투 사제'와 관해서 이상한 편지와 이메일이 엄청 많이 왔었죠." 윌이 코웃음을 쳤다. "그 사람들은 저와 결혼하자고 하거나, 섹스하자고 하거나, 또는 저를 개종시키려고 했죠. 그리고 유입된 방문자들도 엄청나요. 대부분은 더 나오지 않지만요." 윌은 손바닥 사이로 유리잔을 돌렸다. "그들 중 하나가 리퍼라고 하는 건 아니죠?"  
  
"나는 어떠한 추측도 하지 않아요," 한니발이 말했다. "그저 의견을 제시한 것 뿐이에요."  
  
윌은 평화롭게 지나다니면서 그와 마주했던 새로운 얼굴들과, 악수했던 새로운 손들을 생각했다. 그들 중에 미소가 너무 오래 머무른 사람이 있었나? 그들 중에 은근한 시선을 건냈거나 죄책감을 지닌 사람이 있었나? 그가 살인자로서 신의 평화를 바랐나? 그것은 연쇄 살인마들에 대해 깜짝 놀랄 만한 일이었다. 특히나 똑똑하고 자기 인식이 확실한 리퍼와 같은 경우에는: 사람들은 그들이  _안다고_  여기는 것을 좋아하지만, 그러나 그들은 단 한번도 그런 적이 없었다. 신문과 뉴스에 나온 수많은 이야기들을 보면, 사람들은 고개를 저으며 이렇게 말했다. "그럴 거라곤 생각하지 못했어요." 또는 "당신은 전혀 추측하지도 못했을거에요."  
  
"기분은 좀 나아졌나요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 한니발에게 간신히 창백하게 미소지었다. 그의 미소는 한니발이 고개를 숙여 윌의 입가에 키스하자 좀 더 진실되게 보였다. "지금 저 정말 엉망인데."  
  
"당신은 지금 그대로도 매우 사랑스러워요." 한니발이 말했다. "이제 침대로 돌아가요."  
  
"네. 잠깐만요. 개들을 잠깐 내보내구요. 제가 아래로 내려와서 다들 혼란스러워하네요."  
  
한니발은 위층으로 올라갔고, 윌은 현관에 홀로 서서 개들이 풀밭을 뛰어노는 것을 지켜봤다. 개들은 졸렸기 때문에 다행이도 멀리 가고자 하지는 않았다; 깊은 밤 어둠 속에는 위험한 것들이 많았다. 윌은 몸에 팔을 꽉 감싸고 벌벌 떨었다. 그는 두통이 재발할까 두려울 정도로 집중해서 들으려고 노력했으나, 그의 개들은 그에게 다시 말을 걸지 않았다.

  


  


  


  



	6. 1 John 4:7

1 요한 4:7  
  
사랑하는 여러분, 서로 사랑합시다. 사랑은 하느님에게서 오는 것이기 때문입니다. 사랑하는 이는 모두 하느님에게서 태어났으며 하느님을 압니다.

  


  


  
윌이 알람을 끄려고 몸을 뒤집었으나 알람 대신 빈 베개를 쳐버렸다. 그는 아직 갈피를 잡지 못해 흐리멍텅하게 눈을 깜박이면서 움푹 들어간 베개를 잠시동안 쳐다봤다. 정신을 차리고 그는 침대 맞은편으로 기어가 제대로 알람을 껐다. 시트는 땀과 섹스, 악몽으로 인해 악취를 풍겼다. 커피 향기를 알아채기 전까지 그는 배를 깔고 한동안 침대에 더 누워있었다.  
  
 _신이시여: 또 다른 평화로운 아침과 커피를 주셔서 감사합니다. 빛과 사랑, 개들, 그리고 세상의 모든 좋은 것들을 주셔서 감사합니다. 이제 이 두통을 좀 어떻게 해 주실수 있을까요? 또한, 제가 열이 있는 것 같은데, 곧 다가올 크리스마스 이후로 질병을 늦춰주신다면, 하느님, 그것이 제가 오직 바라는 기적입니다._  
  
윌이 침대에서 빠져나왔다. 그는 욕실에서 아스피린 두 알을 삼키고 아래층으로 내려갔다.  
  
한니발이 뒷문을 열어뒀지만 개들은 헛된 희망을 품고 주방에 모여서 한니발의 맨 발 주변의 바닥을 킁킁거리며 돌아다녔다. 한니발은 스토브 앞에서 파자마 바지와--매우 놀랍게도--남색의 티셔츠를 입고 윌의 프라이팬을 주걱으로 뒤적거리고 있었다. 그는 면도하지 않은 상태였고, 머리는 아직 젖어있었고, 그 모습이 심하게 매력적이었다.  
  
"좋은 아침," 윌이 커피포트를 향해 걸어가며 말했다.  
  
"좋은 아침," 프라이팬에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 한니발이 대답했다.  
  
윌이 머그잔에 커피를 따르고, 한니발도 아직 커피를 따르지 않은 것을 보고 한니발의 것까지 커피를 따랐다. 그는 개들에게 밥을 줬다. 다시 주방으로 돌아가자, 한니발이 접시 두 개에 토스트와 스크램블 에그를 준비해놨다. 윌이 나이프와 포크를 준비했다.  
  
스크램블 에그는 옅은 금빛을 띠고 수저를 준비해야 할 지도 모른다고 생각할 정도로 매우 부드러웠다. 그리고 풍부한 버터향을 풍기고 크리미했다. 윌은 살면서 이런 스크램블 에그를 본 적이 없었다. 윌은 한 입을 먹고 숨이 턱 막혔다, "도대체 계란에 무슨 짓을 한 거에요?!"  
  
"저온에서 요리했죠." 한니발이 웃으며 대답했다. "맛있는 스크램블 에그를 만들려면 시간이 필요하죠. 그리고 조금씩 계속 반으로 휘저어줘야 하고요."  
  
"세상에." 윌이 젊잖은 속도로 먹기 위해 노력했다. 그러나 시계를 보고 오늘 아침에 회의가 있다는 걸 깨닫자, 그는 조금 빨리 먹기 시작했다.  
  
"프레디 라운즈와 만난 적이 있어요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
윌이 신음소리를 내며 포크로 접시를 긁었다. "저에 대해 뭐라고 말했어요?"  
  
"당신이 신의 편이라고요." 한니발이 담담하게 말했다. "당신이 광신도처럼 신성한 권리에 미쳐있고, 자신이 법보다 위에 있다고 믿는다고 했어요. 그리고 그것이 당신을 위험하게 만든다고 했어요. 그녀는 리퍼가 당신을 조롱하거나 당신에게 구애하고 있다고 했어요, 혹은 두 개가 다 맞거나."  
  
윌이 입과 턱을 손으로 가렸다. "월레스 주교님이 날 죽이려고 할 거에요." 그가 손가락 사이로 말했다.  
  
"그건 십계명을 위반하는 거라고 생각하는데요."  
  
"에휴." 윌이 포크로 마지막 빵 조각을 집어 불행하게 입가로 가져갔다. "그녀랑 이야기해서는 안됐어요."  
  
"그녀가 뭘 원했나요?"  
  
"저도 잘 몰라요-- 그렇게 많이 얘기하지 못하게 했거든요. 독점적인 정보를 원했을거에요." 윌이 손가락으로 이마 정중앙을 문질렀다. "젠장. 젠장, 신도들이 기사를 보면, 엄청 화낼거에요--휴, 아마 언젠가 모든 신도들이 모여서 이 일에 관해 회의를 열거에요. 새로운 신부를 보내달라고 하겠죠." 윌이 포크를 내려놓고 두 손으로 머리를 쥐어뜯었다.  
  
한니발의 의자가 바닥을 긁는 소리가 들렸고, 잠시 후 한니발의 따뜻한 팔이 윌의 어깨를 감싸고, 윌의 머리 위에 자신의 머리를 기대었다. 요나가 윌의 무릎에 코를 부비적거리자 윌이 아주 조금 긴장을 풀었다. 그는 미소짓고 크게 숨을 쉬었다.  
  
"오늘 하루는 어때요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
윌이 눈을 감고 되짚어봤다. "아침에는 아낌없이 주는 나무 모금이 어떻게 이루어지고 있는지에 대해 집사와 회의가 있어요. 목회자의 돌봄에 관한 약속이 몇 개 있구요. 크리스마스 이브와 크리스마스 계획 회의도 있어요. 그리고 제 설교를 꼭 완성시켜야 해요. 최소한 이번 일요일 것까진."  
  
한니발이 윌의 관자놀이에 키스했다. "당신은 휴식이 필요해요. 요 몇 주간 스트레스를 너무 받았잖아요. 그동안 겪은 일을 처리하고 소화하는 시간을 갖지 못했어요. 항상 다음 약속과 다음 일로 꽉 차 있었죠."  
  
"크리스마스 때문에 어쩔 수 없어요."  
  
"그렇지만 제가 도와줄 순 있죠."  
  
"저 대신 회의를 가거나 설교를 대신 써 줄 수 없잖아요."  
  
"그렇죠. 그렇지만 당신에게 요리를 해주고, 쉬라고 이야기 해 줄 순 있죠." 한니발의 따뜻한 손이 윌의 가슴팍을 쓸어내렸다. "제가 긴장을 풀어줄 수 있어요."  
  
윌이 짧지만 진심으로 웃었다. "나랑 섹스하는 걸로 내 문제들을 해결할 순 없어요."  
  
한니발이 윌의 귓가에 따뜻한 숨을 불어넣으며 소리내어 웃었다. "그런 걸 말한 게 아니에요! 음탕한 생각을 하는군요, 신부님." 그가 윌의 귀를 깨물었다.  
  
윌이 웃으면서 그를 밀어냈다. "제발 나를 침대로 끌어들이려고 할 때 그렇게 부르지 마요! 오늘 밤에 와서 나에게 저녁을 해주고 싶다고 말하는 게 맞다면, 좋아요, 설득당했어요. 싫다고 말 안 할게요."  
  
"훌륭해요." 한니발이 활짝 웃으며 윌의 관자놀이에 짧게 입맞췄다. "이제 가야해요; 집에 들려서 첫 상담 시간 전까지 옷을 갈아입어야 해요. 그렇지만 8시에-- 돌아올게요. 괜찮나요?"  
  
"네, 좋아요, 그 때 집에 있을게요."  
  
"알겠어요. 기대할게요. 좋은 하루 보내요, 윌."  
  
\----  
  
"신의 편에 있는 사람과 상종하지 말라?" 크로퍼드 요원이 복도 앞쪽에서 우렁차게 말했다. "누가 당신한테 미디어와 이야기해도 된다고 허가했습니까?"  
  
"그녀는 딱히 미디어는 아니고, 난 당신 밑에서 일하는 것이 아니니 허가가 필요하지 않죠" 윌이 콧등을 꽉 잡고 복도 앞에 서 있는 사람이 그가 아니라 차라리 주교이길 바랐다.  
  
"그녀의 독자가 1400만명입니다; 그게 미디어죠," 크로퍼드 요원이 으르렁거렸다. "내 상관이 내가 고른 자문 위원에게 문제를 제기하는 걸 원하지 않습니다. 당신은 우리가 리퍼를 잡기 위한 최고의 기회이고, 난 범죄 현장에서 당신이 필요하지 뒤에 빠져 있길 원하지 않습니다."  
  
"난 당신이 목줄을 잡고있는 개가 아닙니다." 윌이 쏘아붙였다. "나는 민간인이고 자진해서 이 일을 하는 거에요. 물론  _당신 편이구요_. 나는 당신만큼 리퍼를 잡길 원해요."  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 침묵했다. 윌이 이를 꽉 깨물고 8초 정도 숨을 들이마신 뒤, 숨을 4초 정도 참고, 7초 동안 숨을 내쉬었다. 어깨와 등 근육의 긴장이 풀렸다.  
  
"미안해요." 윌이 말했다. "심하게 말했어요. 라운즈양에게 부주의하게 말해서 조사에 피해를 입혀서 미안합니다." 그는 서랍을 파헤피며 아스피린을 찾았다.  
  
"아뇨." 크로퍼드 요원이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "사과할 사람은 저입니다. 당신은 내 부하가 아니죠."  
  
"전 그저" 윌이 잠시간 그의 앞니 뒤편에 혀를 꾹 눌렀다. "제가 이 일을 얼마나 더 할 수 있을지 모르겠어요."  
  
"무슨 문제가 있습니까? 얘기해보세요."  
  
"제가 하는 일이 저어게 좋지 않은 영향을 끼친다고 말 했었죠. 저에게 매우 나빠요. 그리고 점점 더... 나빠지고 있어요." 윌이 아스프린이 담긴 병을 찾았다. 약 두 알을 꺼내면서 그는 어깨와 귀 사이에 휴대폰을 꼈다.  
  
"그게 무슨 뜻이죠?"  
  
"아마 곧, 당장은 아니지만, 이제 더 이상 제 자신을 되돌아보지 못하게 될 날이 올거에요." 윌이 물 없이 약을 삼켰다. "그리고 당신은 제가 경계선을 그을 경우를 대비해서 다른 방안을 준비해야 할 거에요,"  
  
크로퍼드 요원은 침묵 속에서 윌의 말을 곱씹었다. "리퍼의 주기에 따르면 하나, 또는 두 명의 시체가 더 나올겁니다. 당신이 신도들에게 되돌아가서 그저 태틀크라임을 읽으면서 만족할 수 있겠습니까?"  
  
"만족하지 못하겠죠." 윌이 말했다. "그렇지만 그게 제가 해야할 일일지도 몰라요. 이 일이 나에게 악영향을 끼치니까요."  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "제가 교황은 아니라, 당신에게--"  
  
"나는 교황 밑에 있는 사람이 아니에요. 대주교님 말씀을 듣죠."  
  
"--당신이 무슨 일을 해야 할지 강요하지 않겠습니다. 그러나 당신에게 이 일을 고려해보라고 여쭙고 싶군요, 여기서, 이 일이 당신의 신앙과 관련있을 수도 있겠죠. 리퍼는 이 세상에서 악마, 또는 악마에 아주 가까운 어떤 것일 겁니다."  
  
"한니발같이 말하는군요." 윌이 투덜거렸다.  
  
"뭐라구요?"  
  
"신이 우리를 시험대에 올린다구요." 윌이 크게 말했다. "이따금 신은 우리가 하고 싶지 않은 일을 하게 만들죠. 실제로, 신은 항상 우리에게 그런 일들을 하도록 요구합니다. 그러나 그것이 신의 의지인지 사람의 의지인지 구별하는 것은 자기 자신에게 달려있죠. 그것이 제가 지금 구별하려고 노력하는 것입니다."  
  
"알겠습니다." 크로퍼드가 한 박자 늦게 말했다. "그게 정확히 무슨 뜻인지는 잘 모르겠지만, 당신이 저에게 유리한 쪽으로 결정하고 또는 분별하기를 바랍니다."  
  
"결정되면 알려드릴게요."  
  
"떠나기 전에 한 가지 더 여쭤보겠습니다, 신부님. 프레디 라운즈가 한 가지 제대로 짚은 점이 있더군요: 리퍼와 신부님 사이에 어떤 연관점이 있습니까? 어제, 리퍼가 당신을 위해 무대를 설치했다고 말씀하셨잖아요. 그런데 왜 하필 당신인겁니까?"  
  
윌이 입술을 핥았다. 그가 의자 뒤로 고개를 젖히고 눈을 감았다. 이삭의 희생이 그의 눈커풀 밖에서 피어올랐다: 달콤하고, 어리고, 흉지지 않은 시체, 새하얀 살결에 새겨진 빨간 흉터. "리퍼는 저를 안다고 생각해요. 그는, 아마-- 아뇨, 분명히 그는 태틀크라임을 읽을 거에요. 그는 심지어 프레디 라운즈와 접촉했을 수도 있어요; 그녀에게 그에 관해서 물어보셔야 할 거에요. 그가 어떻게 정보를 얻었던간에, 그는 저와 저의 공감능력에 대해 알아요. 그는 저에게 닿기를 원해요." 이삭의 희생이 뭉그러지고, 그 자리를 세례자 요한이 대신했다: 꿀이 벌집에서 뚝뚝 떨어져 그의 수염을 적시고, 그의 흐리멍텅한 눈은 머리를 향해 뒤집어졌다. "이 살인들은, 그에게 바치는, 또한 저에게 바치는-- 제물이에요. 그의 헌신을 상징해요. 살인이라는 언어로 저에게 말을 걸고 있어요, 그러나 또한 성경을 인용해서 제 언어로도 말을 걸고 있는 겁니다."  
  
"그리고 그가 뭐라고 말하는 건가요."  
  
윌이 침을 삼켰다. "그는 '당신을 사랑해요. 당신을 원해요.'라고 말하고 있어요."  
  
\----  
  
"크리미한 폴렌타를 얹은 칼라브리아 지방의 매콤한 돼지고기 라구입니다." 한니발이 설명했다. "푹 삶은 케일도 곁들였습니다. 이건  _꽤_  매워요; 당신이 참고 먹을 수 있길 바랄게요."  
  
"나는 케이준 지방 출신이에요; 매운 음식 정말 좋아해요." 윌이 스푼을 집었다. 한니발이 어떻게 윌의 무난한 그릇 위에서 음식을 예쁘고 먹음직스럽게 보이도록 할 수 있는지는 아직도 윌에게 수수께끼였다. 금빛의 폴렌타가 흩뿌려진 곳 중앙에서 한 주먹의 라구는 핓빛처럼 진한 빨간 태양 모양으로 자리했다. 접시 한 쪽엔 초승달 모양으로 진녹빛의 케일이 놓여있었다. 윌은 재료들을 섞기 전에 각각의 재료들을 조금씩 맛보았다.  
  
"글 쓰는 건 잘 되고 있어요?" 한니발이 질문했다.  
  
윌이 한 입에 너무 많이 넣어서 냅킨으로 입가를 닦아야 했다. 입술에 묻은 소스가 기분좋게 얼얼한 감각을 남겼다. "나쁘지 않아요; 크리스마스 이브 설교는 다 했고, 막 일요일 설교를 준비하고 있고 크리스마스 설교가 남았죠."  
  
한니발이 와인잔을 집어들고 의자 앞으로 기대어 앉았다. "제가 우리를 위해 내일 계획을 준비했다고 하면 당신이 기뻐할 만할 보상이 될까요? 물론, 당신 할 일을 다 했을 경우의 얘기지만요."  
  
윌이 소리내어 웃었다. "제가 일찍 일을 끝내면 보상을 주겠다고 말하는 거에요?"  
  
"불쾌하게 여기지 않기를 바랄게요."  
  
"보상이 섹스에요? 오늘 제 설교들을 다 못 끝내면 섹스를 미룰거에요?"  
  
한니발이 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "오늘 밤에 섹스하길 원해요?"  
  
"전 그러고 싶은 편인데, 그게  _당신을_ 불쾌하게 하나요? 내가 섹스하고 싶어서 당신을 곁에 둔다고 생각하게 하고 싶진 않은데요."  
  
"그런 생각은 해본 적 없어요. 그렇지만 당신을... 방해하고 싶진 않아요."  
  
윌이 코웃음을 쳤다. "당신이 여기에 있는 것 자체가 집중을 방해하죠. 좋은 쪽으로요." 그가 재빨리 덧붙였다. "당신이 걱정하는게 내 일을 방해하는지에 대해서라면, 그렇지 않아요."  
  
"난 그냥 도와주고 싶어요." 한니발이 말했다. "글을 쓰는데 문제가 있나요?"  
  
윌이 라구와 폴렌타를 한 입 먹으면서 고개를 저었다. "평소랑 비슷해요. 재림절은 전례력에서 제가 좋아하는 부분이 아니거든요, 사실; 저는 예수의 탄생이 교회가 가장 크게 축하해야 할 일이 아니라고 생각해서요. 그런데 크리스마스 전 일요일은 특히, 그것에 관한 말씀들 뿐이거든요: 임마누엘에 대한 예언, 다비드에서부터 유래한 구세주 예수 그리스도를 걱정하는 로마의 구절, 마리아가 성령으로 잉태하셨다는 것에 관한 마테 복음--시편조차 별로에요, 저는 성구집에 있는 시편들 대부분을 좋아하지만요."  
  
"무엇에 관한 시편인데요?"  
  
"시80편: 하느님, 저희를 다시 일으켜 주소서. 당신 얼굴을 비추소서. 저희가 구원되리라, 등등."  
  
"왜 그걸 좋아하지 않아요?"  
  
" _좋아하지 않는_  것이 아니에요." 윌이 말했다. "시편 137장처럼 어린 아이들을 돌이나 뭐든간에 내팽겨치는 그런 것과는 달라요. 그것 하나만 맘에 안 드는게 아녜요. 그것은 이스라엘의 재건을 위한 기도이고, 그건 괜찮아요, 기도이니까, 그러나 그들은 그들이 찾은 메시아에게 매우 실망했어요. 그것이 아마 제가 가야 할 방향이에요: 때때로 우리의 기도는 받아들여지지만, 우리가 기대한 방향대로 되는 것이 아니기도 하고, 처음에 우리는 그것에 대해 실망하지만, 후에 그것이 더 큰 계획의 일부였다는 점에서 감사할 시기가 오죠."  
  
한니발이 케일 한 입을 삼켰다; 그는 그릇의 음식들을 섞지 않았다. "신은 불가사의한 방향으로 관장하죠."  
  
"대부분 그렇죠."  
  
"신도들이 있는 교회 지붕을 무너뜨렸을 때 신이 무슨 뜻으로 한 것이라고 생각하나요?"  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그 질문을 계속 끄집어 낼 거에요?"  
  
"정말 궁금해서 물어보는 거에요."  
  
"저도 몰라요; 저는 신이 모두에게, 모두의 삶에서 어떻게 작용하는지 설명하려고 온 사람이 아니에요. 그 문제에 관해서 저의 신학체계 안에서의 답을 원한다면, 저는 신이 그렇게 직접적으로 사람들의 삶에 간섭한다고 믿지 않아요. 신은 칼로 저를 찌른 것이 아니에요. 신이 거대하고 신성한 손가락으로 교회 지붕을 찔러 구멍을 만든 것도 아니에요. 그리고 신이 체서피크 리퍼의 손을 잡고 인도한 것도 아니구요. 어쩌면 신이 교회 목사를 제 호텔방으로 이끌어줬을 수는 있겠죠. 신은 교회에서 사랑하는 사람들을 잃어 슬퍼하는 가족들과 함께 있었을 수도 있었을 거구요. 어쩌면 신은 심지어 체서피크 리퍼의 양심에도 있을 수 있어요. 저도 잘 모르겠어요."  
  
한니발이 그릇 밑바닥을 스푼으로 긁었다. "어떻게 신이 어떤 곳에는 있고 다른 곳에는 없다고 말 할 수 있나요? 신은 언제 어디서나 존재하는 것이 아닌가요?"  
  
"저는 신이 사랑이 있는 곳에 있다고 믿어요." 윌이 대답했다. "그 사랑이 그들 자신 안에서이든 혹은 다른 곳에서이든, 사랑을 느낄 수 있는 모든 사람들은 신이 자신의 내면과 그들 주위에 있다고 느낄 수 있어요."  
  
한니발이 스푼을 그릇 위에 얹었다. 그는 테이블 너머에서 침착하게 윌을 쳐다보았다. "그럼 신은 전능하지 않군요."  
  
"네." 윌이 조용히 대답했다. "신은 전능하지 않아요. 저는 사랑이 모든 것을 지배하고, 사랑이 충분하다고 믿고 싶지만, 때때로 사실은 그렇지 않죠. 당신과 나는 그런 경우를 많이 목격했죠."  
  
힌니발이 머리를 조금 숙였다.  
  
"그럼에도 불구하고, 저는 우리에게 고통받고, 우리를 사랑하고, 사랑과 함께하고, 사랑에 둘러쌓인 신을 믿어요." 윌이 계속 말했다. "그것이 그리스도죠."  
  
\----  
  
새 벽 한시가 되어서야 윌은 침대에 누울 수 있었다. 한니발이 옆자리에 누워 있었다. 그가 누운 부분의 이불이 어둠 속에서 툭 튀어나와 있었다. 그러나 그는 이불 아래에서 윌을 향해 팔을 뻗었다.    
  
"다 끝냈어요?" 한니발이 질문했다; 전혀 졸음에 겨운 말투가 아니었다.  
  
"네, 다 했어요." 윌이 한니발의 손을 가슴께에서 껴안았다. 한니발이 자신의 손바닥을 윌에 가슴에 올려놓았다. 그의 엄지 손가락이 셔츠 아래 윌의 유두를 어루만졌다. "보상 줄 거에요?"  
  
한니발이 빙그레 웃었다. "욕심이 많군요."  
  
"준다고 한 걸 받는 것은 욕심이 많은게 아니죠."  
  
힌니발이 몸을 기울여 윌에게 놀랄만큼 열렬히 키스했다. 윌이 한니발의 손을 놓고 그의 어깨와 팔뚝을 쓸어내렸다. 그는 한니발의 엉덩이 아래의 살결을 어루만졌다. 윌이 숨을 삼키자 한니발이 만족스러운 소리를 냈다.  
  
"뭘 하고 싶어요?" 한니발이 윌의 아랫 입술을 깨물며 속삭였다.  
  
"세상에, 오늘 밤 내내 당신을 만지는 것만으로도 충분할 것 같아요." 윌이 손가락으로 다시, 또 다시 한니발의 엉덩이 굴곡을 따라 그렸다.  
  
"저는 그것보다 더 한 걸 바라는데." 한니발이 윌의 성기를 쥐기 위해 윌의 사이에 자리잡았다. 아직 완전히 단단해지지는 않았지만, 점점 발기되고 있었다. 한니발은 윌의 귀두와 고환을 어루만졌다.  
  
윌이 허벅지를 움직였다. "시간은 충분히 많잖아요, 안 그래요?"  
  
"시간은 평생동안 충분하죠."  
  
윌이 알아채기 전, 그는 침대에 등을 대고 누워있었고 한니발이 위에서 그를 감싸안았다. 한니발의 손은 윌의 머리 양 옆을 짚었다. 한니발은 고개를 숙여 윌에게 키스했다. 처음엔 입술에, 그리고 턱과 목을 따라 키스했다. 그는 윌의 쇄골과 가슴을 따라 계속 키스했고, 혀로 윌의 유두를 꾹 누르고 자국을 남겼다. 윌이 끙끙거리며 시트를 부여잡았다; 한니발은 계속해서 윌의 배 아랫부분으로 내려가 윌의 배꼽 아래에서부터 성기 부분까지 털이 난 부분을 따라갔다. 그는 일부러 반쯤 발기한 성기를 피해 윌의 사타구니와 엉덩이 사이의 접힌 부분을 키스하고, 계속해서 허벅지와 무릎을 따라 내려갔다. 이 때 한니발은 완전히 이불 밑으로 사라졌고, 윌은 이불을 옆으로 치워 한니발이 자신의 발을 잡고 발등에 입맞추는 것을 쳐다보았다.  
  
"당신에게 충분한 시간인가요?" 한니발이 다 알고 있다는 듯이 웃었다. 윌은 어둠 속에서 그를 볼 수 없었지만 분명히 그가 그런 표정을 짓고 있을 거란걸 알았다.  
  
윌은 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 떨리는 숨결을 내뱉었다.  
  
한니발이 다른 다리를 붙잡고 윌의 성기 부분에 다다를 때까지 위로 올라가며 키스했다. 윌의 성기는 완전히 발기해서 배에 빳빳하게 곤두서 있었다. 한니발이 윌의 기둥을 핥고, 고환을 입에 담고 애무한 뒤 혀로 적셨다. 그 뒤에 윌의 선단을 입에 머금었다. 윌이 한니발의 머리카락을 손으로 부여잡았다; 한니발이 애무하는 동안 손에 힘을 주지 않고 그저 한니발의 머리카락을 매만졌다. 한니발이 고개를 들어 윌과 눈을 마주쳤고, 입에서 윌의 성기를 빼내었다. "넣어도 되나요?" 한니발이 말했다. 그의 입술이 침으로 인해 번들거렸다.  
  
윌이 신음했다; 욕정이 치솟아 올라 열기를 내뿜었고, 그가 발가락을 안으로 말고 눈을 감았다. "젠장, 빌어먹을. 네. 아아. 그만 만지고 콘돔 가져와요."  
  
한니발은 그가 말한대로 따랐고, 윌은 떨리는 팔다리를 간신히 들어 엎드려 누웠다. 한니발이 윌의 어깨를 잡았다. "등 대고 누워요." 한니발이 속삭였다. "당신 얼굴을 보고 싶어요."  
  
윌이 등을 대고 누웠다. 한니발이 윌의 엉덩이 아래에 베개를 집어넣었고, 윌은 다리를 가슴 쪽으로 접어 올렸다. 루브가 차가워서 윌이 낮게 소리질렀다; 한니발이 미안하다고 속삭이고 루브를 더 짜내어 두 손가락을 윌의 안으로 밀어넣었다. 근육을 누르고 문지르면서 긴장을 풀도록 만들었다. 그는 그 동안 윌에게서 전혀 눈을 떼지 않았고, 윌은 그 시선에 제단 위에서 헐벗은 채 몸이 열려 장기가 다 보여진 청년처럼 노출된 기분을 느꼈다. 한니발이 손가락을 빼내어 루브를 좀 더 짜내고 다시 안으로 밀어넣었다. 윌은 느슨하고 미끌거리고 질척하다고 느꼈다.  
  
"오 세상에, 그냥 해요" 그가 말했다. "그냥 빨리 넣어요."  
  
한니발이 윌의 말을 무시하고 계속 손가락으로 윌의 내부를 풀었고, 그 모습이 거의 무서울 정도로 가차없었다. 그는 자신의 입술을 핥았고, 윌은 한니발이 자신을  _통째로 집어삼키고자_  하는 욕망을 문득 깨달았다. 그 순간, 한니발이 고개를 숙여 윌의 성기를 뜨겁고 굶주린 입 속으로 삼켰다.  
  
윌이 울부짖었다. 그는 엉덩이를 움찔대고 흔들고 싶었지만, 한니발이 윌의 허벅지를 팔뚝으로 고정해 윌이 움직일 수 없도록 만들었다. 한니발이 매우 세게 그를 빨아들여 윌은 쾌락으로 자신의 안팎을 뒤집어놓을 수도 있을지 모르겠다고 생각했다. 그는 한니발의 머리카락을 부여잡았다가, 그를 아프게 할 수도 있다는 생각에 대신 시트를 쥐었다. 윌의 등과 허벅지는 이런 대우에 아픔을 호소했지만, 윌은 더 이상 자신을 신경쓸 수 없었다; 허리 아래의 모든 것이 쾌락으로 인해 팽팽하게 긴장되었다.  
  
한니발이 젖고 음탕한 소리를 내며 윌의 것을 입에서 빼내었다. 그는 손가락도 윌의 안에서 빼냈다. 윌은 차가운 기운이 내려오자 몸을 떨었다. 한니발이 윌의 다리를 자신의 어깨에 걸치고, 자리를 잡은 뒤, 윌의 안으로 자신의 것을 밀어넣었다. 압박감을 느끼면서 윌은 눈을 감았다.  
  
"눈 감지 말아요." 한니발이 말했다. "날 봐요."  
  
 윌은 눈을 더 꼭 감고, 고개를 저었지만, 결국에 눈을 떴다. 땀이 한니발의 머리카락을 어둡게 적시고 그의 피부를 반지르르하게 했다; 그의 거친 숨결이 입을 통해 흘러나왔다. 그가 몸을 뒤로 빼고 다시 앞으로 밀어넣을 때 입술이 벌어지면서 그의 이가 보였다. 윌의 숨결이 점차 높아지면서 그는 어떻게 숨을 쉬어야하는지 잊어버렸다. 한니발이 계속 삽입하면서, 윌 쪽으로 고개를 숙였다.  
  
"말해봐요." 한니발이 뭔가 거대하고 무서운 것의 끝에 위치한 것 같은 긴장된 순간에 말했다. "지금 신이 우리와 함께 한다고 느끼나요?"  
  
"네." 윌이 간신히 말했다. "오, 물론이에요. 지금 신은 가장 가까이 있어요."  
  
\----  
  
윌이 열린 창문을 통해 밀려오는 상쾌한 공기와 햇빛에 의해 눈을 떴다. 그는 턱이 삐걱거릴 정도로 크게 하품을 하고 일어나 앉았다.옆자리에 앉아있는 한니발은 침대에서 나갔다가 다시 들어온 것이 분명했다; 그의 머리카락은 의심할 여지 없이 비싼 샴푸와 남성적인 향기를 풍기며 젖어있었다. 그는 윌의 침대 머리판에 기대어 앉아있었다. 그의 무릎에 옥스포드판 주석이 달린 윌의 성경이 놓여있었다.  
  
"좋은 아침." 윌이 말했다. 허벅지와 등이 기분이 좋게 아팠지만, 그가 더 이상 스무 살이 아니라는 사실을 깨닫게 해 주었다. 머리는 아주 조금 지끈거렸다. "가볍게 읽고 있었어요?"  
  
"그냥 다시 내용을 떠올려 보려구요. 읽은 지 꽤 오래되서요."  
  
윌이 다시 하품했다. "몇시에요?"  
  
"거의 아홉시가 다 되가네요."  
  
"세상에."  
  
윌이 침대 아래로 다리를 내리고 발을 질질 끌면서 욕실로 들어갔다. 따뜻한 이불 속에서 나와 차가운 공기를 마주하자 그의 맨 살에 닭살이 돋았다. 그는 빨리 용변을 해결하고, 차가운 물로 세수한 뒤, 티셔츠와 브리프를 다시 입었다. 아래층으로 내려가자, 개들이 일제히 그에게 달려들었고 거의 그가 뒤로 넘어지게 만들었다; 윌이 크게 웃고 그들을 위해 뒷문을 열어주었다. 그는 물그릇을 다시 채우고 사료를 담고, 오늘은 너그러운 마음으로 각각의 그릇에 신선한 달걀을 깨서 넣어주었다. 개들이 뛰어노는 것을 멈추고 귀를 쫑긋거렸다. 요나가 베란다 계단을 올라와 윌의 바로 뒤에서 뛰어오르면서 짖고 꼬리를 흔들었다.  
  
"앉아." 윌이 엄하게 말했다. 다른 개들도 몰려왔다. "모두 앉아. 앉아!"  
  
그들이 모두 앉았다. 윌이 발로 그릇을 일렬로 정리했다. 롯이 몸을 떨었다.  
  
"먹어도 돼." 윌이 말했다.  
  
개들이 앞으로 뛰쳐나와 고개를 박고 먹기 시작했다. 윌은 미소를 지으며 그 모습을 쳐다봤다. 그는 고개를 들어 들판을 마주했다. 그리고 얼어붙었다.  
  
그의 숫사슴이--꿈에서 나왔던--높게 자란 풀 사이에서 그와 열 발자국도 안 떨어진 곳에 서 있었다.  
  
윌은 숫사슴이 그곳에 있을리가 없다는 사실을 알았다. 개들이 방금 전까지 그곳에서 까불고 짖으면서 뛰어 놀았다; 그것은 야생 동물들이 겁을 먹고 도망가게 만들었다. 더욱이, 윌은 저 종류의 숫사슴이 버지니아에서 서식하고 있지 않은 동물이라고 꽤 확신했다. 그는 자신의 뒷마당 멀리에서 흰꼬리사슴을 본 적은 있지만, 저렇게 털이 덥수룩하고--저건  _깃털_ 인가?-- 거대한 짐승을 본 적이 없었다.  
  
숫사슴은 코를 벌름거리면서 콧김을 내뿜었다. 윌이 시야에 까만 점이 생길 정도로 꾹 눈을 비비고 다시 눈을 떴다. 숫사슴이 사라졌다. 개들은 사료를 씹고 있었다. 끔찍한 감정이 윌의 뱃속을 타고 올라왔다.  
  
그는 계란판을 들고 다시 부얶으로 돌아갔다. 한니발이 파자마 바지와 매우 포근해보이는 빨간 스웨터를 입고 그곳에 서 있었다.  
  
"아, 계란이 거기 있었군요." 한니발이 말했다. 그는 훈제 연어가 담긴 꾸러미와 뇌샤텔 치즈 한 팩을 들고 있었다.  
  
" _도대체_  음식을 얼마나 가져온거에요?" 윌이 질문했다.  
  
"우리가 집을 떠날 필요가 없을 정도로 챙겨왔죠." 한니발이 그에게서 달걀을 가져가 모든 재료를 조리대에 올려놓았다. "그리고 가끔 침대 밖으로 나갈 정도로만 챙겨왔죠."  
  
"만족할 줄 모르는군요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
"그게 싫지 않잖아요." 한니발이 찬장에서 보울 하나를 꺼냈다.  
  
"날 살찌워서 잡아먹을 작정이에요?" 윌이 궁금해했다.  
  
한니발이 소리내어 웃었다.  
  
윌은 뒷문을 열어두어 개들이 맘대로 왔다갔다 할 수 있게 했고, 그들은 아침 식사를 한 뒤 다시 침대로 되돌아갔다. 한니발이 베개 위에 성경을 놓고 책을 펼쳤다. "시편이에요?" 윌이 말했다.  
  
"네. 당신이 어젯밤에 인용했던 어구가 궁금했거든요." 한니발이 배를 깔고 누워 몇 페이지를 넘긴 뒤 목소리를 가다듬고 말했다. "'주 만군의 하느님, 당신 백성의 기도에도 아랑곳없이 언제까지나 노여워하시렵니까? 당신께서는 그들에게 눈물의 빵을 먹이시고, 눈물을 가득히 마시게 하셨습니다.' 이건 꽤 슬픈데요."  
  
"많은 시편들이 꽤 슬픈 이야기를 담고 있죠; 그건 망명 중에 사람들이 올린 기도에요. 몇몇 사람들은 분노를 보이기도 하죠. 시편 42장을 읽어줄래요? 제가 제일 좋아하는 부분이에요."  
  
윌은 한니발 옆에 누워 얇은 책장이 넘어가는 소리를 들었다. 그가 한니발의 온기가 느껴지는 곳으로 가까이 다가가자, 한니발이 구절을 읽으면서 한 팔로 그를 감싸안았다. "암사슴이 시냇물을 그리워하듯, 하느님, 제 영혼이 이토록 당신을 그리워합니다. 제 영혼이 하느님을, 제 생명의 하느님을 목말라합니다. 그 하느님의 얼굴을 언제나 가서 뵈올 수 있겠습니까? 사람들이 온종일 '네 하느님은 어디 계시느냐?' 빈정거리니 낮에도 밤에도 제 눈물이 저의 음식이 됩니다."  
  
" 하루종일 당신이 성서를 읽는 걸 들을 수 있을 거 같아요." 윌이 중얼거렸다. 졸음이 그의 눈커풀을 잡아당겼다. "다른 사람들은 더 이상 저에게 성경을 읽어주지 않아요."  
  
"난 다른 사람에게 한 번도 성경을 읽어 준 적이 없어요." 한니발이 생각에 잠긴 듯 말했다. "마지막으로 다른 사람이 당신에게 읽어준 게 언제에요?"  
  
"으음. 아마 신학대학을 다닐 때지만, 그건 공부의 목적이였으니 뺄게요. 마지막으로 누군가 저를 위해 성서를 읽어준 건..." 윌이 눈을 감았다. 그는 모니터에서 삐-삐- 울리는 소리를 들었다; 간호사들이 계속 떠드는 소리가 들렸다; 고작 커튼으로 가려진 옆 침대의 환자가 쌕쌕거리는 소리가 들렸다. 아무도 병원이 이토록 소란스러운 장소라고 말해준 사람이 없었다. 그리고 그런 모든 소리를 넘어, 목사가 낮게 속삭이는 소리가 들렸다. "계속 읽어줄래요?"  
  
"'영광스러우신 분의 초막, 하느님의 집까지 환호와 찬미 소리 드높이 축제의 무리와 함께 행진하던 일들을 되새기며 저의 영혼이 북받쳐 오릅니다. 내 영혼아, 어찌하여 녹아 내리며 내 안에서 신음하느냐? 하느님께 바라라. 나 그분을 다시 찬송하게 되리라. 나의 구원, 나의 하느님을.'"  
  
한니발이 나머지 시편을 읽는 동안, 윌은 두 눈을 감고 한니발이 숨을 쉬면서 그의 갈비뼈가 확장했다 수축하는 것을 느꼈다. 한니발이 마무리하자 그는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 한니발이 윌의 등을 쓰다듬었다.  
  
"암사슴이 시냇물을 그리워하듯 당신도 하느님을 목말라하나요?" 한니발이 속삭였다.  
  
"우리 모두 사랑에 목말라하죠." 윌이 속삭였다. "인간의 조건이에요. 그리고 우리가 사랑을 찾으면, 사랑 받기 위해 갈망하고, 우리가 사랑하는 사람이 내 안에서 사랑을 키워나가길 갈망하죠. 그러한 사랑이 우리를 다른 이에게 진정한 존재가 되게 하죠. 사랑함으로써, 우리는 다른 이에게 가능성을 보게 되고, 그런 사랑을 통해 우리는 다른이에게 그들의 가능성을 내비추죠. 우리가 사랑을 표현할 때, 그런 가능성은 현실로 다가오는 거에요."  
  
한니발이 윌의 머리카락에 입을 맞추었다. "그래서 우리 안에 있는 그 신의 뜻이 지당하신 신에 따라 살도록 하는 건가요? 신의 사랑 안에서?"  
  
"그런 셈이죠." 윌이 한니발의 어깨 뒤쪽에 턱을 괴었다. "다른 것도 읽어줄래요?"  
  
페이지가 바스락거리는 소리가 들리고, 한니발이 다시 읽기 시작했다: "'하느님, 제 부르짖음을 들으소서. 제 기도를 귀여겨들어 주소서. 땅 끝에서 기진한 마음으로 당신을 부릅니다. 저로서는 못 오를 바위 위로 저를 이끌어 주소서. 당신께서는 저에게 피신처, 원수 앞에서 굳건한 탑이 되셨습니다.'"  
  
그들은 그러한 상태로 아침 동안을 보냈다; 어느 순간부터, 한니발은 자리를 옮겨 머리판에 몸을 기대 앉고, 윌의 머리를 자신의 무릎에 올려두고 윌의 머리카락을 쓸어내렸다. 윌은 마당에서 만난 숫사슴을 생각했다. 그것은 무언가를 목말라하는 걸까? 아마도, 신의 사랑이 흐르는 시냇물을 목말라할까?  
  
그는 한니발이 한동안 아무말도 하지 않았다는 사실을 깨달았다. 윌이 두 눈을 뜨자, 한니발이 성경을 다른 베개에 두고, 그저 자신을 쳐다보고 있다는 사실을 발견했다. 한니발이 엄지 손가락으로 윌의 눈썹을 어루만졌다.  
  
"제 영혼이 당신을 목말라합니다." 한니발이 속삭였다. "물기 없이 마르고 메마른 땅에서, 이 몸이 당신을 애타게 그립니다."  
  
윌이 눈을 깜박였다. 구절을 떠올리는데 잠깐의 시간이 걸렸다. 그가 미소지었다. "한 평생 당신의 입술로 나를 찬미할거에요?"  
  
한니발이 윌의 손을 잡고 손바닥 중앙에 입술을 꾹 눌렀다. "당신은요?"  
  
"제 영혼이 당신께 매달리면," 윌이 숨을 내쉬었다. "당신 오른손이 저를 붙들어줘요." (*시편63장 참조)  
  
한니발이 고개 숙여 윌에게 키스했다. 윌이 그를 끌어내려 자신의 옆으로 눕도록 했고, 서로 자리를 잡는 동안 이불 아래에서 몸을 얽혔다. 느긋하고 느릿하며, 매우 좋았다. 그저 서로의 몸을 휘감고 심지어 사정하는 것에 대해 생각하지도 않았다. 그러나 한니발이 입으로 해서 윌이 사정하도록 만들었고, 그는 윌의 질척한 허벅지 사이에 성기를 끼워넣고 그곳에 사정했다. 윌이 이불 모서리로 몸에 묻은 정액을 닦아내고 배가 고프다고 불평했다. 그러자 한니발이 아래층으로 내려가 치즈와 포도, 그리고 작은 귤이 담긴 그릇을 들고 돌아와 윌에게 껍질을 까서 건네주었다.  
  
"내 침대 위에 있는 당신을 생각할 때, 당신이 기쁜 소리를 내도록 만들거에요." 치즈 한 조각을 야금야금 먹으면서 윌이 말했다. "그리고 밤에 자고 있지 않을 때 당신의 모습을 명상할거에요."  
  
한니발이 윌에게 포도를 먹여주었다. "탐욕스럽군요." 그가 꾸짖듯 말했다.  
  
"당신같은 사람이 실제로 존재한다는 게 믿기지 않아요." 윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "이렇게 좋아도 되는 걸까요? 우리가 서로 안 지, 음, 4주 정도 됐나요? 4주도 안 됐을 거에요."  
  
"걱정되나요?"  
  
"사실 별로 크게 걱정이 안 돼요." 윌이 인정했다.  
  
"저도 그래요." 한니발이 말했다. "아마도, 걱정해야 하지만요."

  


  


  


  


  


  
  



	7. Numbers 24:4

민수기 24:4  
  
하느님의 말씀을 듣는 이의 말이다. 전능하신 분의 환시를 보고 쓰러지지만 눈은 뜨이게 된다.

  


  


  


  


윌은 한니발의 집 앞에서 눈을 떴다.  
  
한니발은 갈색 격자무늬 수트와 환한 오렌지색 셔츠를 입었다. 그의 머리카락은 뒤로 매끈하게 넘겨졌지만 끝 부분은 약간 헝클어졌다. 그는 당혹스러워보였지만 동시에 윌을 봐서 반가워했다.  
  
"여기 어떻게 온 건지 모르겠어요." 윌이 불쑥 말했다.  
  
한니발이 윌 어깨 너머를 흘끗 봤다. "당신 차가 여기 있는 걸 보니 운전해서 왔겠군요."  
  
윌이 손목시계를 봤다. 막 오후 세 시가 넘었다. "교회에 있었어요," 그가 말을 더듬었다. "교회에 있었고, 예배를 주도했고, 그리고 제 사무실로 돌아갔어요. 그리고 눈을 떠 보니 여기로 왔어요. 잠든 상태는 아니었어요."  
  
"이리 와요, 윌." 한니발이 매우 다정하게 말했다. 그는 윌을 두 팔로 감싸고 문을 닫았다. 윌이 한니발의 옷깃을 부여잡고 제대로 호흡하려고 힘썼다. 한니발은 따뜻하고 남성적이며, 희미한 허브와 잘 요리된 음식의 냄새를 풍겼다. "시간을 잃었군요."  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"여전히 악몽을 꾸나요?"  
  
"항상 꿔요," 윌이 고백했다.  
  
"최근에 잠을 잘 자지 못했잖아요. 스트레스가 매우 심했을 거에요. 당신이 겪은 정신적인 손상이 아직도 처리되지 않고 소화되지 않아서, 그게 당신의 신체에도 영향을 미치는 거에요." 한니발이 품에서 윌을 놔 주었다. 떨어진 그들 몸 사이의 차가운 공기가 윌을 벌벌 떨게 만들었다. "그리고 분명히 점심을 안 먹었겠죠?"  
  
윌이 웃고 고개를 저었다. "기억이 안 나요. 아마 안 먹었을 거에요. 주로 우루술라가 저한테 그래놀라 바를 쥐어주거든요."  
  
한니발이 혀를 찼다. "내 침대에서 낮잠 좀 자고 있어요. 일어나면 먹을 수 있게 준비해 놓을게요."  
  
\----  
  
윌이 눈을 뜨자 침대 위로 희미하게 숫사슴이 보였다.  
  
이렇게 가까운 거리에서는, 바닥이 안 보일 정도로 까만 눈동자에 비친 자신의 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 그는 까마귀같이 까만 깃털 하나하나와 사슴뿔의 뾰족한 부분까지 알아차릴 수 있었다. 숫사슴은 따뜻하고 역겨운 숨결을 윌의 얼굴에 뿜어내고 뒤돌아섰다. 그것의 느릿하고 정확한 발걸음 소리가 딱딱한 나무바닥을 울렸다. 깃털에 숨겨진 근육이 요동쳤다.  
  
윌이 이불을 들춰내고 숫사슴을 따라갔으나, 그것은 윌이 복도로 나오자 사라졌다. 윌은 두 손을 꽉 쥐고 숨을 거칠게 내쉬며 계단 제일 윗 칸에 서 있었다. 그는 한 손으로 얼굴을 문지르고 계단 아래로 내려갔다. 세상에, 한니발의 집이 얼어붙을 정도로 추웠다.  
  
한니발은 주방 구석에 있는 안락의자에 앉아 Food&Wine(음식과 요리)이라는 잡지를 읽고 있었다. 윌이 비틀거리며 주방으로 들어오자 그는 잡지를 내려놓고 일어섰다. "아, 일어났군요. 좋아요; 금방 일어나길 기다리고 있었어요. 기분이 어때요?"  
  
"아까보단 더 나은 것 같아요." 윌이 어깨를 들썩였다. "배고파요." 그가 덧붙였다.  
  
"정말 잘 됐군요" 한니발이 조리대에서 뚜껑이 덮인 접시를 꺼내왔다. "약간 식었겠지만, 지금 갖고 있는 재료들만으로 만들었어요. 괜찮길 바랄게요." 그가 뚜껑을 열고 샌드위치를 보였다. 샌드위치는 빵껍질 없이 삼각형 모양으로 잘려서 완벽하게 고급스러워 보였고, 옆에는 얇은 피클 두 조각과 장식용 파슬리 가지로 장식했다.  
  
"멋지네요." 윌이 말했다. 그가 스툴에 앉아 한 입 먹었다. 속을 채운 짭짜름하고 매콤한 필링이 어린 시절에 먹던 것을 떠오르게 했으나, 그 때 먹었던 것과는 다르게 깊고 복합적인 풍미가 났고, 빵은 입 안에서 무스처럼 사르르 녹았다. "맵게 양념한 햄(Devil's Ham)인가요?"  
  
한니발이 과일 바구니에서 사과를 꺼내고 칼받침대에서 과도를 꺼냈다. "훌륭한 미각을 가졌군요."  
  
"그런 소리를 들어본 적이 없는데." 윌이 한 입 더 먹고, 피클을 먹은 뒤 아삭하고 살짝 톡 쏘는 맛에 기뻐했다.  
  
한니발이 사과를 자르기 시작했다. "정확히 크리스마스에 무슨 일을 해요?"  
  
"무슨 뜻이에요?"  
  
"당신 스케줄을 알아놓으려구요." 한니발이 설명했다. 그는 영국식 발음으로 스케줄을 '세-줄'이라 발음했고 윌은 그 모습이 매력적이라고 느꼈다.  
  
"오, 음." 윌이 말했다. "오후 5시에 가족예배와 야외극이 있고, 밤 10시 30분에 본식 예배가 있어요. 자정즘 끝나구요. 크리스마스 당일에는 오전 10시 30분에 예배가 있어요. 아마 정오쯤에는 한가해 질 거에요. 사람들은 대체로 크리스마스 예배 후에 남아있으려고 하지 않거든요."  
  
한니발이 빨갛고 초록색을 띠는 사과 껍질을 깎으면서 인상을 찌푸렸다. "새벽 한 시에 울프트랩으로 운전해서 돌아갔다가 다음날 아침에 또 볼티모어로 온다구요?"  
  
"그렇죠? 크리스마스 시기는 늘 그래요."  
  
"당신 현재 심리 상태에서 그건 좋은 생각같지 않네요. 당신은 휴식이 필요해요. 아직도 환청을 들어요?"  
  
윌이 입술을 깨물었다.  
  
한니발이 윌의 접시에 사과 두 조각을 올려놓았다. 껍질은 반 쪽만 벗겨져 있었다; 남아있는 껍질은 안쪽으로 들어간 쐐기 모양으로 남아있었다. 두 개의 작은 '뿔'이 사과의 창백한 속살에 달라붙어 있었다. "이건 뭐에요?" 윌이 궁금하단 듯이 물었다. "악마의 사과(Devil's apple)?"  
  
"토끼에요." 한니발이 말했다. "귀가 보이죠? 제가 몸이 안 좋을 때, 숙모께서 만들어주시곤 했죠."  
  
한니발이 짚어주자, 그제서야 토끼같이 보이기 시작했다. 귀가 매우 뾰족하긴 했지만. 윌이 머리 부분을 조각내어 삼켰다.  
  
"내 집에 머물러요." 한니발이 말했다. "크리스마스 이브만이라도요. 지금 당신 몸 상태에서 볼티모어와 울프트랩을 왔다갔다 하면서 장시간 운전하게 하고 싶지 않아요. 그리고 눈이 올 거란 예보도 있구요."  
  
윌이 주춤했다. "정말 그럴 필요는--"  
  
"부탁이에요." 한니발이 말했다.  
  
윌이 사과 하나를 다 먹고 다른 한 조각을 집어들었다. 한니발이 세 번째 조각을 잘라 윌의 접시에 올려놓았다.  
  
"필요하다면 개들을 여기로 데려와도 돼요." 한니발이 말했다.  
  
"아뇨, 아니에요, 세상에, 안 돼요." 윌은 자신의 개들이 티 하나 없이 깨끗한 한니발의 대리석 바닥에 이것 저것을 흘리거나 그들 중 하나가 한니발의 일만 달러가 넘는 러그에 실수를 하는 상상을 했다. "이웃들에게 말해서 돌봐달라고 하면 돼요. 전에도 부탁한 적이 있어요. 그치만, 음, 고마워요. 제안해줘서. 다시 울프트랩으로 돌아갔다가 오는 것보단 훨씬 편할거에요."  
  
"천만에요." 한니발이 말했다. "당신이 걱정되니까요."  
  
\----  
  
그 날 밤 그의 꿈에서 숫사슴에게 날개가 자랐다: 녹색빛을 띄는 검정색의 거대한 날개가 달을 완전히 가렸다. 삐죽삐죽한 사슴뿔 뒤로 번개가 내리쳤고, 숫사슴의 삐죽삐죽한 발굽이 공기를 가로지르자 천둥이 대지를 울렸다.  
  
"도망가라!" 하늘에서 소리가 울려퍼졌다. "네 삶을 위해 도망쳐라. 뒤를 절대 보거나 멈추지 말아라. 그러면 너 또한 사로잡히게 될 테니."  
  
숫사슴이 두 다리를 들어올리고 포효하자 세찬 바람이 펄럭거렸다. 윌이 몸을 틀었으나, 모래가 그의 발 아래 스쳤고, 그는 무릎을 꿇고 모래언덕을 미끄러지면서 내려갔다. 그는 땅에 손을 짚고 네 발로 힘들게 기어갔지만, 아래로 내려가자 소름끼치는 덩굴들이 그를 수렁으로 끌어들였다. 아무리 발버둥을 쳐봐도 덩굴들은 그를 더욱 옥죄었다. 잠시 후 다시 아래를 보자 그것들은 덩굴이 아니라 절망적인 얼굴로 그를 부여잡고 있는 손들이었다: 크로퍼드 요원, 윌슨 주교, 우루술라, 리퍼의 피해자들. 윌은 팔을 마구 휘저으며 비명을 지르며 뒤로 나자빠졌고, 그대로 정면으로 위를 올려보자 화난 표정의 숫사슴이 보였다.  
  
그는 소금 사이로 녹아들었다.  
  
윌은 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 채 패닉상태로 잠에서 깼다. 이빨이 딱딱 부딛혔고, 이불은 다리 사이에 어지럽게 얽혀있었다. 그는 축축한 이부자리 위에 수건들을 내려놓았지만 그 위에 눕진 않았다. 대신에, 그는 자신의 팔을 감싸안은 채 아래층으로 내려갔다.  
  
개들이 반갑게 꼬리치며 일어서서 그에게로 곧장 다가왔다. 윌은 롯을 가슴에 끌어안았다; 그녀는 꿈틀거리다 그의 얼굴을 핥았다. 요나와 테오도 가까이에 다가와 그의 팔뚝과 팔꿈치에 몸을 기대고 그의 무릎에 코를 비볐다.  
  
"제게 자비를 베푸소서, 주여, 제가 점차 쇠약해지고 있습니다." 윌이 중얼거렸다. "주여, 저를 치료해주소서. 저의 뼈가 공포로 인해 떨리고 있습니다." 그가 롯의 구불구불한 털에 코를 묻었다. "주님, 저를 구원하소서." 갈라진 목소리로 그가 말했다. "저를 당신의 변함없는 사랑을 위해 인도하여 주소서."  
  
요나가 끙끙 울었다. 윌이 두 눈을 꽉 감고 목소리를 듣지 못한 척 했다.  
  
\----  
  
"래보리니 박사님은 새 해까지 휴가세요." 접수원이 말했다. "응급 상황인가요? 글래서 박사님이 크리스마스 다음 날에 돌아오셔요. 아니면 긴급진료를 받으실 수도 있구요."  
  
"아뇨, 괜찮아요." 윌이 관자놀이를 문지르고 아스피린 두 알을 물 없이 삼켰다. "래보리니 박사님을 뵀으면 좋겠어요. 일주일은 기다릴 수 있어요."  
  
"1월 3일에 돌아오세요. 그 날 괜찮으세요?"  
  
윌이 눈을 감고 달력을 떠올렸다. "그 날 괜찮네요."  
  
"오전 8시 30분 괜찮으신가요?"  
  
"아주 좋아요."  
  
윌이 전화를 끊었다.  
  
화요일 아침, 그는 개들의 물그릇을 가득 채우고 개들의 아침 식사에 날달걀을 넣어주었다. 그는 들판을 오랜 시간 산책하고, 어깨가 아플 때까지 나뭇가지를 던져주었다. 그는 개들 모두를 목욕시켰다. 그리고 그는 작은 여행가방에 짐을 챙기고 차 뒷자석에 가방을 던져두었다. 개들이 머리를 낮추고 꼬리를 내린 채 현관에서 그를 쳐다보았다. "내일 돌아올게." 그가 개들에게 말했다. "심냐 부인이 오셔서 너희를 돌봐주고 산책시켜 주실거야. 누군지 잘 알지?"  
  
테오가 돌아서서 집 안으로 들어갔다. 윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
그는 개들은 집 안으로 돌려보낸 뒤 문을 잠그고 볼티모어로 장시간 운전했다. 그는 클래식한 크리스마스 음악을 틀어주는 채널로 라디오를 맞추고 '그 어린 주 예수'와 '오 베들레헴 작은 골 너 잠들었느냐'를 흥얼거렸다.  
  
숫사슴이 고속도로에서 속도를 맞추어 옆에서 따라왔다. 숫사슴의 긴 다리가 몸통 아래에서 뻗어나가 시속 80마일을 매끄럽게 전속력으로 달렸다.  
  
\----  
  
이렇게 미약한 겨울 아침에도, 스테인드글라스로 된 창문이 어두운 내부와 반대로 밝게 빛났다. 대부분의 색유리들은 기하하적인 패턴을 하고 있었지만, 다른 창문들은 예전에 교회를 다녔던 여러 부유한 기부자들의 요청에 따라 성경의 이야기를 묘사했다: 롯이 나오미를 떠나는 것을 거부했다; 데보라 재판관이 야자수 나무 아래 앉아있었다; 한나가 제단 앞에 무릎 꿇어 아이를 위해 기도했다; 마리아가 예수의 발을 씻었다; 선량한 양치기가 팔뚝에 어린 양을 들고 있었다; 예수가 겟세마네 동산에서 기도했다; 믿음, 희망, 사랑을 뜻하는 세 어린 처녀들. 그러나 가장 큰 비중을 차지하는 것은, 제단 바로 위에 있는 둥그렇고 세세하게 묘사된 창문으로, 예수와 우물 옆의 사마리아 여인을 묘사했다.  
  
윌이 성단소 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 창문을 올려다봤다. 우물 오른 편 가장자리에 앉은 예수는 파랗고 하얀 옷을 입었다. 그의 머리 주변에 후광이 비쳤다. 사마리아 여인은 왼편에서 빨갛게 입은 채 항아리 옆에 기대어 있었다. 그들 사이에는 돌로 만들어지고 양동이를 끌어올릴 수 있는 줄과 도르래가 달린 유럽식 우물이 있었다. 그리고 그 지방에서 나는 나무가 그들 뒤에 자리했다. 휘어진 모서리에는 말씀이 적혀 있었다: 내가 주는 물을 마시는 사람은 영원히 목마르지 않을 것이다.  
  
윌이 그림을 보는 동안, 우물이 넘쳐 투명한 물이 성단소를 타고 그에게로 흘러내렸다. 그것이 그의 카속을 적시고 머리카락이 머리에 딱 달라붙도록 만들었다. 그는 추위를 이겨내려 이를 악 물었지만, 곧 이를 딱딱거리며 떨었다. 그의 손은 허벅지 위에서 덜덜 떨렸다. 윌은 눈을 감고 고개 숙여 절했다.  
  
 _하느님 아버지: 당신께선 제 심장에 무엇이 자리잡고 있는지 알고 계십니다. 무엇이 제 마음을 잡아먹고 있는지 아십니다. 저는 죄를 짓지만, 당신께선 항상 용서해 주십니다; 제가 소홀히 하였어도, 당신은 저를 다시 반갑게 당신 품으로 받아주셨습니다. 저는 당신의 평화의 도구입니다, 주님. 당신께선 제가 세상에 당신의 존재를 널리 알리려고 언제나 노력하는 것을 알고 계십니다. 부디 말씀해주십시오: 당신꼐서 제 앞에 놓으신 이 신호들과 상징들은 무엇입니까? 부디, 제가 가야할 바른 길을 주소서. 지금이 기적이 일어나는 시기라는 것을 압니다. 그러니 부디 저를 이 기적으로 돌보소서: 제가 오늘 밤과 내일을 무사히 헤쳐나갈 수 있도록 만드소서. 그 후엔 당신께서 저를 데려가셔도 좋습니다._  
  
윌이 두 눈을 떴다. 그의 옷은 건조했다. 스테인드 글라스도 물기 하나 없었다. 윌이 숨을 내뱉었다.  
  
"그레이엄 신부님?" 랜딩엄 부제의 목소리가 높은 서까래에서 울려퍼졌다.  
  
윌이 두 발로 일어서다 무릎에서 뚝 하는 소리가 나자 움찔했다. 랜딩엄 부제가 팔 한아름 소나무 가지를 안고 있었다; 리본과 금빛으로 빛나는 별들과 여러 장식들을 쥐고 두 명의 신도들의 그녀 뒤를 따라왔다.  
  
"기도를 방해해서 죄송합니다." 부제가 말했다.  
  
"아뇨, 괜찮아요." 윌이 말했다. "막 다 끝냈어요."  
  
\----  
  
아이들의 야외극은 가족 미사에서 자랑스러운 위치를 차지했고, 윌이 성체성사의 축성에서 손을 떨었고, 목소리가 조금이나마 떨렸다면, 아무도 그걸 눈치채지 못했을 것이다. 그는 재빨리 사무실로 들어가 농도가 연한 뜨거운 커피와 아스피린 네 알을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그는 불을 끄고 어둠 속에 앉았다. 좀 나아지는 것 같았다.  
  
윌이 한니발의 캄캄하고 셔터가 닫힌 사무실을 바라봤다. 그는 저녁거리를 전혀 챙겨오지 않았고, 크리스마스 이브에는 문을 연 식당이 거의 없을 것이다. 그가 전화한다면, 한니발이 음식을 가져올 것이다.  
  
랜딩엄 부제가 문을 두드렸다. "그레이엄 신부님? 샤퍼 부인이랑 제가 맥도날드에 갔다오려고 하는데 뭐 좀 드시겠어요? 원하시는 거 있으세요? 왜 불을 다 끄고 계세요?"  
  
윌이 팔을 휘저었다. "내비둬요." 윌이 중얼거렸다. "저는 빅맥이요, 고마워요."  
  
"괜찮으세요?"  
  
"괜찮아요, 머리가 좀 아플 뿐이에요. 콜라도 가져다 줄래요?"  
  
다른 장소와 다른 삶에서, 그녀는 그에게 "어떤 콜라요?"라고 물어봤을 것이다. 그러나 이곳은 뉴올리언스나 그린빌이 아닌 볼티모어였다. 그리고 랜딩엄에게 콜라란 코카 콜라만을 뜻했다. 그녀는 추억에 잠긴 윌을 어둠속에 내버려두고 떠났다. 윌은 의자에 기대고 콜라를 받았다.  
  
30분 후에, 윌은 빅맥과 카페인이 담긴 설탕물 20온스짜리로 배를 채우고 만족스러워했다. 그리고 준비를 돕고자 했으나 부제는 그가 좀 '창백해' 보인다고 쉬라며 그를 내쫓았다. 그들은 화려한 행사를 위해 좀 더 많은 향초를 갈아치웠고, 성소는 솔향기와 향냄새로 가득찼다. 윌은 성가대를 지나 밖으로 나섰다.  
  
눈이 솜털처럼 떨어져 내렸고 그의 캐속에 자리했다. 차가운 공기가 그의 열오른 얼굴에 기분 좋게 느껴졌다. 가로등이 금빛 웅덩이를 남기며 아스팔트를 적셨지만, 도로와 인도를 지나가는 어떠한 사람이나 차들도 없었다. 우주가 숨을 참고 있는 것처럼, 수수께끼같은 속삭임이 세상을 감쌌다. 그의 뒤편에서, 윌은 성가대가 '고요한 밤'을 연습하는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 그는 깊게 숨을 들이마시고 머리속에 설교할 내용을 떠올렸다.  
  
 _그 빛은 우리를 어둠 속에서 끄집어내고자 존재하는 것이 아니라, 우리와 함께 어둠 속에서 존재하는 것입니다. 그것은 약속의 빛이며, 나는 당신을 절대 떠나지 않을 것입니다. 나는 당신의 어두운 날과 당신의 가장 밝은 날 당신과 함께 할 것입니다. 나는--_  
  
붉은 빛이 윌의 시야 끄트머리에 잡혔다. 그의 생각의 흐름이 멈추고 궤도를 벗어났다. 프레디 라운즈가 교회 계단 아랫부분에서 서성거렸다. 그녀의 턱이 갈색 목도리 사이에 파묻혔다.  
  
"다시 오지 말라고 했던걸로 기억하는데요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
"당신은 교회 소유지에서 나가라고 했고 당신에 대해 한 글자라도 더 쓰면 명예 훼손으로 나를 고소하겠다고 했죠." 라운즈가 대답했다. "크리스마스 이브 예배에 참석하지 말라고 한 적은 없어요."  
  
윌이 소매를 들추고 손목시계를 흘끗 봤다. "매우 일찍 오셨군요."  
  
"좋은 자리에 앉고 싶었어요." 윌의 인상이 펴지지 않자, 라운즈가 교태를 부리듯 고개를 기울이고 계속 말했다. "크리스마스 이브 자정 예배는 저에게 많은 것을 의미하죠. 제가 과거에 몇 가지 멍청한 기사를 썼다고 그리스도를 대신해서 타락한 신자를 돌려보내는 짓을 하진 않으시겠죠?"  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "모두가 환영받죠, 라운즈 양. 그러나 바르게 행동하세요. 그리고 성가대 연습을 방해하지 마세요."  
  
"그럴 생각도 없었어요."  
  
라운즈가 뽐내며 거대한 문을 통해 걸어 들어갔고, 그녀의 힐이 벽돌 위에서 또각또각 거리는 소리를 냈다. 윌이 바깥에 몇 분 더 머물렀지만, 야외의 추위는 매력을 잃었고, 그는 곧 그녀를 따라 안으로 들어갔다.  
  
윌이 스테인드 글라스 창문 쪽으로 걷자 창문이 비틀리고 녹아 내렸다; 롯이 요동치고 나오미의 드레스 자락을 잡아챘다; 선량한 양치기의 어린 양은 고개를 들고 매애애하고 울었다; 믿음, 희망, 사랑은 서로를 부드럽게 쓰다듬고 윌의 엿보는 시선을 피해 얼굴을 숨겼다. 색깔이 너무나 밝아서, 천장위의 불빛이 철로의 쇠붙이처럼 그의 눈을 그대로 관통하듯 쏟아져내렸다. 성가대는 '오 베들레헴 작은 골 너 잠들었느냐'를 부르고 있었다. 윌이 두 손으로 신도석 뒤를 짚어 똑바로 설 수 있도록 했다. 빅맥이 다시 속에서 올라올 것 같았다.  
  
"괜찮으세요?"  
  
"괜찮아요." 윌이 간신히 고개를 들어 쳐다봤다.  
  
라운즈가 인상을 찌푸렸다. "땀을 흘리잖아요."  
  
"카속이 더워서 그래요. 걱정 마세요, 라운즈 양. 부디, 원하는 좌석에 앉으세요."  
  
윌이 성소 앞을 향해 걸어갔다. 바닥이 그의 아래에서 기울었지만, 그는 어쨌든 한 발짝씩 내딛으며 바닥이 여전히 그곳에 있을거라고 믿었고, 바닥은 여전히 그곳에 있었다. 마치 신처럼. 옆에는 제의실로 향하는 문이 있었다. 이제는 창고처럼 쓰이는 곳이었다: 제 시기에 맞는 장식들이 그곳에 있었고, 여분의 테이블보와 양초들 또한 있었다. 윌이 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 문자가 와 있었다.  
  
 _메리 크리스마스, 사랑하는 윌. 자정 예배때 봐요._  
  
윌의 가슴을 옥죄고 있던 것이 조금 느슨해졌다.  
  
심냐 부인이 전화를 받지 않자 윌이 음성메세지를 남겼다. "심냐 부인 안녕하세요; 윌 그레이엄이에요. 그냥 개들이 잘 있나 여쭤보려고 전화했어요. 문제 없을거라고 생각해요. 메리 크리스마스."  
  
그는 옷장을 열고 그의 중백의를 꺼냈다. 그가 옷을 입고, 제의실 밖으로 나갔다--  
  
\--그리고 교회 밖에 있었다. 교구민들이 그를 둘러쌌다. 그들의 숨결이 흰 구름을 만들어냈다. "훌륭한 예배였어요, 신부님." 누군가가 말했다. "아름다운 말씀이였어요." 다른 누군가가 '고요한 밤 거룩한 밤'을 여전히 흥얼거렸다. 윌이 벽 가까이 뒷걸음쳐 사람들이 지나갈 수 있게 더 공간을 만들었다. 그는 푸레 부인과 퀸씨를 반갑게 부르며 인사했지만, 그의 심장은 내내 식도 바깥으로 튀어나올 것 같았다. 그는 한니발을 보지 못했다.  
  
라운즈는 가장 늦게 떠났다. 그녀는 팔짱을 끼고 고개를 시건방지게 기울인 채 윌 앞에 섰다. "아주 멋진 예배였어요, 신부님."  
  
"고맙습니다. 그리고 천만에요." 윌은 그녀가 비꼬고 있는지 구분할 수 없었다. 그는 예배를 더 기억할 수 있길 바랐다. 예배의 어떤 내용이라도.  
  
"내일도 다른 예배가 있나요?"  
  
"10시 30분에 예배가 있어요." 윌이 말했다. "오실 겁니까?"  
  
"그럴 생각이에요."  
  
그녀가 느긋하게 걸어갔다.  
  
그리고 얼굴이 화염에 둘러싸인 쓰리피스 수트를 입은 악마가 다가왔다. 높은 검정색 뿔이 하늘을 향해 뻗어올랐다. 그가 해충을 머금고 미소지었고, 그의 손은 피로 붉었다. 기다랗고 교활한 꼬리가 물음표 모양으로 그의 뒤편에 매달려있었다. 그는 숫사슴과 함께 금빛 고삐를 쥐고 느긋하게 교회로 걸어왔다. 숫사슴은 고개를 돌려 한니발의 얼굴을 하고 윌을 쳐다보았다. 털과 깃털 사이로 분홍빛을 띠는 벌거벗은 몸이 보였다. 그것은 콧김을 내뿜으며 코웃음을 치고 입을 벌렸다. 핑크빛의 날것의 입이 피로 물든 송곳니를 보이며 울부짖었다.  
  
윌이 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그 역시 비명을 질렀을지도 모른다. 한니발의 목소리가 숫사슴이 아닌 불꽃에서 들렸다: "윌?"  
  
숫사슴이 뒷다리로 서서 앞발굽으로 발길질을 했다. 윌이 뒤로 넘어가고, 그의 머리가 벽돌에 부딛혔다. 그리고 그것이 그가 기억하는 마지막 장면이었다.  
  
\----  
  
윌이 천천히 무의식 상태에서 벗어났고, 그가 시간을 잃지 않았다는 사실을 알려주었다. 그는 삐-삐-거리는 소리를 들었다. 목이 탔고 눈꺼풀이 철근처럼 무거웠으나, 그럼에도 불구하고, 지난 몇 주보다 그는 더 몸 상태가 괜찮다고 느꼈다. 지난 몇 달보다, 아마도.  
  
"윌?"  
  
그는 눈을 뜨기 위해 매우 노력했다. 그는 눈을 가늘게 떴지만, 하얀 천장과 하얀 벽, 콘크리트 벽이 보이는 창문을 보기엔 충분했다. 그는 고개를 많이 돌리려고 하지 않고 고개가 옆으로 떨어지도록 내버려뒀다. 한니발이 앞으로 기대, 윌의 시야에 들어설 수 있게 자리했다. 그는 진녹색 수트와 붉고 금빛을 띠는 타이를 했다. 크리스마스였다.  
  
한니발이 미소지었다. "기분이 어때요?"  
  
윌이 입을 열었다. "어떻게 도-된 거에요?" 그는 제대로 말 했는지 확신하지 못했다.  
  
"당신이 발작을 일으켰어요." 한니발이 말했다. "그리고 고열이 있었구요. 환각도 보이는 것이 틀림없었어요. 좋은 일인지 나쁜 일인지는 모르겠지만, 라운즈양이 아직 남아있어서 그녀가 911을 불렀어요."  
  
윌이 두 눈을 감았다. 신이시여. 지금 아마도 태틀 크라임에 사진이 올라왔을 것이다.  
  
"제가 임의로 당신 휴대폰 연락처를 뒤져서 주교님께 전화했어요." 한니발이 계속 말했다. "제대로 한 건진 모르겠지만, 당신의 무리는 잘 돌봐졌어요."  
  
"개들이요?" 윌이 더 말하고자 했으나, 눈은 여전히 감은 채였다.  
  
"당신 이웃들 중 누가 그들을 돌보고 있었는지 말해주면, 내가 전화해서 당신의 개들을 하루 이틀정도 더 돌봐달라고 부탁할게요. 그들이 돌볼 수 없는 상황이라면, 도그시터나 애견 보호소에 연락을 해 놓을게요."  
  
한 무리의 잡종들을 위해 애견 보호소나 도그시터를 찾는다는 생각은 윌을 지치게 했다. 그는 자신의 병실 침대 옆에 있는 이 남자에게 갑작스럽게 고마운 마음이 물씬 들었다. 만난지 고작 몇 주만에 윌의 삶과 그의 돌봄의 모든 방향을 위해 자신을 희생한 이 남자에게. 한니발이 여기 없었다면, 그는 지금 무엇을 하고 있었을까?  
  
"심냐에요." 윌이 거친 목소리로 말했다. 이번엔 제대로 말했다고 확신할 수 있었다.  
  
"레이첼 심냐요? 그 이름을 당신 휴대폰에서 본 거 같네요."  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다. 적어도 끄덕였다고 생각했다.  
  
한니발의 손이 이불 위에 있는 윌의 손을 감쌌다. "내 스스로를 얼마나 비난했는지 몰라요; 내가 아마도 너무... 다른 곳에 정신이 팔려서 당신의 상태를 눈치채지 못했어요. 그리고 너무 당신 영역을 잘 지켜줬나 봐요."  
  
"당신 탓이 아니에요." 윌이 조용히 말했다. 그가 두 눈을 떴다. 그의 침대 옆에, 한니발은 매우 다정하고, 세심히 배려하고, 걱정스러워 하는 것처럼 보였다. 윌이 미소지으려 했으나 그는 그가 얼마나 입가를 위로 올릴 수 있는지 확신하지 못했다. "메리...크리스마스."  
  
"메리 크리스마스, 윌." 한니발이 함께 미소지으며 말했다.  
  
\----  
  
"세상에 젠장할, 그레이엄."  
  
윌이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "미안합니다, 크로퍼드 요원."  
  
크로퍼드 요원은 윌 침대 옆의 의자에 앉아 한숨을 쉬었다. "아뇨, 제가 미안합니다. 나는 이렇게 크리스마스를 보내지 않아요.--당신도 마찬가지겠죠. 의사들이 뭐가 문제인지 찾았답니까?"  
  
"일단 뭔가 문제가 있다는 사실은 발견했지만, 의사들도 아직 그게 뭔지는 몰라요. 저에게 진통제와 스테로이드와 다른 좋은 약들을 처방해줬어요." 윌이 턱관절이 어긋나도록 하품했다. 이렇게 머리가 아프지 않았던 적이... 그가 기억하기론 없었다.  
  
"그렇다면, 푹 쉬고 나으세요. 리퍼도 어쨌던간에 조용하니까요. 저번 살인 이후로 일주일이나 지났어요." 크로퍼드 요원이 노려보았다. "그에게 흔치 않은 일이에요; 주로 그는 일주일 안에 세 시신을 남기니까요."  
  
"아마 그도 크리스마스 휴가를 즐기나보죠. 마을에 가족이 있을지도 몰라요. 혹은 가족을 만나러 갔거나."  
  
"하하. 뭐, 그도 우리처럼 그냥 인간일 수도 있겠군요." 크로퍼드 요원이 의자에 더 기대어 앚고 손을 그의 배 위에 올려놓았다. "그건 그렇고, 한니발 렉터랑 데이트한 지 얼마나 됐어요?"  
  
윌이 두 눈을 감았다. 크로퍼드 요원은 태틀크라임의 사진들을 보았고, 아마 그의 모든 신도들과 미국 인구의 많은 부분을 차지하는 사람들이 그 사진들을 봤을 것이다: 윌이 창백하고 땀범벅인 채 눈을 뒤로 까뒤집고 한니발의 팔에 안긴 모습. 그 후에, 한니발은 윌이 뇌졸중이 아니라는 것을 확인하기 위해 윌에게 미소를 지으라고, 두 팔을 위로 올리라고, 그의 이름을 소리내어 말하도록 지시했다. 그것에 대한 사진들도 역시 있었다. 그리고 한니발이 그를 따라 앰뷸런스에 올라타는 모습의 사진도 있었다. 라운즈는 그들을 따라가지 않았고, 그녀는 집에 돌아가 "전투 사제"가 리퍼에 관한 일을 이겨내가면서, 어떻게 심리적인 붕괴 현상에 고통받고 있는지 글을 썼다.  
  
"몇 주 됐어요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
"알라나--블룸박사--를 몹시 놀라게 했어요. 그녀는 의과대학을 다닐 때 그가 그녀는 잘 모르는 몇몇 사람들과 교제했다고 말했어요. 하지만 나는 그가 교제하는 사람을 위해 병원까지 달려갈거라고 생각해본 적은 없어서요."  
  
한니발은 몇 시간 정도 '일들을 처리하기 위해' 집에 가야한다고 했다. 그는 그날 밤에 저녁을 들고 돌아오기로 약속했다. 윌은 그것을 기대하고 있었다. 윌은 병원 음식을  _꺼리지 않는다_ \--윌은 평상시에 더한 것도 먹는다--그러나 한니발의 음식은, 물론, 항상 최고였다.  
  
"태틀크라임이 말한게 사실인가요?" 크로퍼드 요원이 말했다. "제가 당신을 망가뜨렸습니까?"  
  
윌이 침을 삼켰다. 그의 입이 바싹 말랐다. "전혀요."  
  
\----  
  
날이 어두워진 후에 한니발이 윌의 작은 여행용 가방과 심냐씨의 소식을 들고 돌아왔다: 그녀는 하루 이틀정도는 더 개들을 돌볼 수 있지만, 일주일 내내는 불가능하다고 말했다. 한니발은 윌에게 그가 알아서 준비해 놓겠다고 안심시켰다. 그는 또한 치킨 수프와 비슷한 뭔가가 담긴 여전히 따뜻한 도자기 그릇을 넣은 친숙한 가죽 가방을 가져왔다.  
  
그들은 윌의 방에 있는 작은 테이블에서 식사했다. 윌은 살면서 단 한번도 오골계나 인삼을 먹어본 적이 없지만, 한니발이 수프가 회복을 도울 거라고 말할 때 그는 한니발을 믿었다. 어쨌든, 그것은 매우 맛있었다: 허브로 인해 씁쓸하고, 대추로 인해 달달하고, 인삼으로 인해 매웠다. 닭은 매우 오랜시간 조리되어 살코기가 그냥 뼈에서 떨어져나갔다. 윌은 벌써 회복이 되는 것 같았다.  
  
"당신 의사와 얘기해봤어요." 한니발이 말했다. "정밀 검사를 위해 하룻밤 동안 머무르라고 말하더군요."  
  
윌이 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그럴 것이라고 생각했다.  
  
"기분은 어때요?"  
  
"아주 좋아요, 사실." 윌이 인정했다. "제 말은, 항상 피곤하긴 하지만, 그건 다른 것보다 진통제 때문인 것 같구요. 그렇지만 더이상 머리가 아프지 않아요. 이제 제대로 생각할 수 있을 것 같이 느껴져요. 지난 달 동안 제가 허우적대는걸 깨닫지도 못했어요."  
  
"당신이 입원한 이후로 열이 떨어졌어요." 한니발이 말했다. "확실히 그게 도움이 되는 요소였을 겁니다."  
  
"체서피크 리퍼에 대해 계속 생각했어요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
"오?"  
  
"네. 크로퍼드 요원이 좀 전에 보러 왔어요."  
  
"그가 상황에 맞게 행동했길 바라요."  
  
"오, 그랬어요." 윌이 말했다. "제 자신을 잘 돌보라고 저한테 소리쳤어요. 그게 그가 애정을 보이는 방식인 것 같아요. 그러나 그는 체서피크 리퍼가 저번 피해자를 찢어놓은지 일주일이나 되었고, 그는 대부분 서너명의 사람들을 곧바로 죽이기 때문에 그게 얼마나 흔치 않은 일인지 여기에 있는 동안 설명했어요."  
  
한니발이 닭 조각을 먹었다. "크로퍼드 요원이 병원에 있는 동안 일해달라고 부탁했나요?"  
  
"아뇨, 전혀요, 그냥 저 혼자 생각해 봤어요. 최근에 일어난 살인들이 얼마나 저에게 직접적으로 다가오는지 생각해보면, 아마도 시체들은 저에 대한 헌신의 제물일거에요. 리퍼는 저를 안다고 생각하고, 저에게 열중해 있어요. 크로퍼드 요원에게 그가 크리스마스 휴가를 즐기고 있을거라고 농담삼아 이야기했지만, 그게 정말 맞을지도 몰라요. 그는 크리스마스와 가가운 날에 아무도 죽이고 싶지 않았을 거에요. 왜냐하면 내가 너무 바쁜 걸 아니까요."  
  
"당신은 리퍼가 다른 사람들의 욕구를 고려할 줄 안다고 말하는 군요." 한니발이 말했다. "마치 그가 공감능력을 지니고 있는 것처럼요."  
  
"난 그가 공감능력을 지니고 있다고 생각해요. 그는 감정을 지니고 있어요--그는 어쨌든 나에게 어떤 감정을 느끼고 있어요--그리고 그는 사회에서 생활하며, 사회 안에 잘 스며들어 있어요. 그는 정산인처럼 보여요; 아무도 그가 누구인지 모르죠. 그것은 그가 다름 아니라 공감이 어떻게 이루어지는지 분명히 이성적으로 알고있다는 것을 의미해요. 또는 이걸 다르게 해석할 수 있죠: 그는 분산되지 않은 온전한 제 관심을 받기를 원하고, 그리고 그는 크리스마스 주변에 그게 가능하지 않다는 것을 아는거죠. 그래서 그가 기다리기로 결정했거나."  
  
한니발이 수프를 한 모금 마셨다. "꽤 구체적인 이론이군요."  
  
"저를 못 믿는 거에요?"  
  
"아뇨, 사실, 꽤 정확하다고 생각하고 있었어요." 한니발이 말했다. "그래서 이 정보로 뭘 할 작정이에요?"  
  
"아직 몰라요." 윌이 그의 그릇 밑바닥을 긁었다. 그는 그릇이 좀 더 크기를 바랐다. "어쩌면 그가 저와... 직접적으로 이야기 할 수 있는지를 찾아봐야 겠어요. 시체들을 선물처럼 놔둘 필요가 없게요. 보통 성인들처럼 교제할 수 있겠죠."  
  
한니발이 스푼을 내려놓았다. "윌, 뭘 제안하려는 거에요?"  
  
"알아요, 나도 알아요, 위험하다는걸. 그렇지만." 윌이 빈 그릇을 멀리 치우고 그의 손 위에 머리를 올려놓았다. "내가 그에게 다가갈 수 있는 유일한 기회일지도 몰라요."  
  
"당신은 예수가 아니에요, 윌. 당신은 모두를 구할 수 없어요."  
  
윌이 입술을 핥았다. "그렇지만 내가  _이 일_ 을 할 수 있는 유일한 사람이에요."  
  
한니발이 손바닥을 위로 하고 테이블의 중앙에 손을 올려두었다. 윌이 그 손을 잡았다. 한니발이 그들의 손가락을 휘감았다. "당신은 그럴 만한 자격이 있는 사람이에요, 나도 알아요, 윌. 그래서 어떤 계획이에요? 당신의 업무 시간 동안 만나자고 부탁하게요?"  
  
"방법을 생각해 볼 거에요." 윌이 한니발의 손가락 뼈 사이를 엄지 손가락으로 부드럽게 어루만졌다. "나는 당신이 걱정이에요, 알다시피."  
  
 "저요?"  
  
"네. 그가 태틀크라임을 읽을 확률이 높거든요--저는 거의 확신해요, 왜냐면 그가 저에 대한 정보를 그곳에서 얻었을 거거든요. 프레디 라운즈가 꽤나... 깊게 조사해왔잖아요. 그건 리퍼가 당신 사진도 봤다는 걸 뜻해요, 음, 저를 도와주는 걸요. 그리고 그는 그걸 좋아하지 않을 거에요. 그는 나한테 집착하니까요."  
  
"오, 걱정 말아요." 한니발이 말했다. "내 자신 정도는 지킬 수 있어요."  
  
\----  
  
물론, 라운즈는 태틀크라임 웹사이트에 그녀의 번호를 기입해놓지 않았기 때문에, 윌은 그녀에게 메일을 보내는 것으로 만족해야 했다.  
  
 _라운즈 양에게  
  
저에 대해 한 단어라도 더 기사를 낸다면 명예훼손으로 당신을 고소하겠다고 말씀드렸습니다. 그러나 그런 협박으로 당신에게 이득을 취하지 않기로 결정했습니다. 대신에, 우리가 서로에게 이득이 되는 방향으로 같이 작업할 수 있을 것 같습니다: 체서피크 리퍼가 더 이상의 살인을 멈추도록요. 그에 대해 어떻게 생각하나요? 703-555-7897로 전화 주거나 병원에 들려주세요. 제가 어느 병원에 있는지 물론 알 거라고 믿습니다._  
  
다음날 아침, 그의 휴대폰이 울렸다: 비공개 번호였다. 윌이 "좋은 아침입니다, 라운즈양."이라고 대답했다.  
  
"난 이타주의자가 아니에요." 그녀가 말했다. "제가 왜 체서피크 리퍼를 잡기 위해 당신을 도와야 해요? 그가 함정인 걸 눈치채면, 날 쫓아올 거에요."  
  
"왜냐하면 그가 모두에게 위험한 존재이기 때문이죠." 윌이 말했다. "당신은 지금 그에게서 안전하다고 생각해요? 아니에요. 아무도 그렇지 않아요. 우리는 그가 어떤 규칙으로 게임을 하는지 모르고, 그가 심지어 규칙을 지녔는지도 몰라요. 당신은 나만큼 그의 피해자들을 잘 알겠지만, 거기에는 전혀 패턴이나 라임, 이유가 없어요. 그는 당신 패션 센스나 또는 머리색, 혹은 당신 웹사이트에 기분이 상할 수도 있죠."  
  
"내 위험은 내가 감수해요." 그녀가 말했다. "체서피크 만 주변에 찢어놓을 수 있는 그렇게 많은 사람들이 있는데 왜 나를 건들겠어요? 다시 말해봐요. 내가 왜 당신을 위해서 목을 내놓아야 하죠?"  
  
윌이 숨을 내뱉었다. 그가 이마로 흘러내린 머리카락을 뒤로 넘겼다. 머리카락이 더 길게 자랐다; 곧 미용실에 갈 필요가 있었다. "날 위해서 리퍼한테 메세지를 보내줬으면 좋겠어요."  
  
프레디가 침묵을 지켰다. 그녀가 생각중이라는 뜻이었다. 윌이 결의를 다지고 계속 말했다: "나는 그가 태틀크라임을 읽는다고 꽤 확신합니다. 그는 나르시스트에요: 그는 자신에 관한 글을 읽는걸 좋아해요. 그리고 그는 당신이 나에 대해 쓴 모든 글을 읽고 있어요. 내가 당신의 웹사이트를 통해 그에게 메세지를 보낼게요--워싱턴 포스트도, 뉴욕타임즈도 아닌 태틀크라임을 통해서요. 그리고 우리가 그를 잡게 된다면, 당신이 살아가는 내내 그 명성이 당신을 뒤따르겠죠. 당신이 체서피크 리퍼를 체포하는데 도움을 준 기자가 되는 거에요."  
  
윌이 숨을 참았다. 계속되는 침묵 속에서 프레디 라운즈의 눈앞에 춤을 추는 달러 다발의 소리가 들렸다. 마침내, 그녀가 말했다. "좋아요, 흥미가 생겼어요. 메세지가 뭐에요?" 

  


  


  


  



	8. 1 Corinthians 13:12

1코린 13:12  
  
우리가 지금은 거울에 비친 모습처럼 어렴풋이 보지만  
그때에는 얼굴과 얼굴을 마주 볼 것입니다.  
내가 지금은 부분적으로 알지만  
그때에는 하느님께서 나를 온전히 아시듯  
나도 온전히 알게 될 것입니다.

  


  


  


  


"반복해서 이야기하지만 제 의견과 반대로 어쩔 수 없이 퇴원시켜드리는 거에요." 발랄드 박사가 말했다. "지금 당신 증상들은 호전되었지만, 어느 순간에도 다시 악화될 수 있어요."  
  
"다시 악화되면, 병원으로 돌아올게요." 윌이 침대 가장자리에 앉아 말했다. "괜찮아요; 한니발이 절 돌봐줄 거에요. 저 사람도 의사에요."  
  
발랄드 박사가 한니발에게 회의적인 시선을 보냈다. 침대 옆 의자에 앉은 한니발이 손바닥이 보이도록 두 손을 올려보였다. "제가 잘 지켜볼게요. 보장합니다."  
  
"저에게 어떤 문제가 있는지 밝혀지고 나면 전 이 곳에 몇 주, 몇 달을 있어야 할 지 모른다구요." 윌이 투덜거렸다. "그치만 전 지금 괜찮아요. 머리도 안 아프고, 마침내 시야가 맑아진 느낌이에요. 아마 뭐, 스트레스나 그런거 때문이였을거에요."  
  
"좋습니다." 발랄드 박사가 말했다. 그의 말투는  _어디서 의과 학위를 받았습니까?_  처럼 들렸다. "간호사가 서류들과 약 목록을 들고 올 거에요. 그럼 퇴원하셔도 좋아요."  
  
윌이 침대에 다리를 다시 올리고 앉은 뒤 등받이에 등을 기댔다. "개들 좀 살펴볼 수 있을까요?"  
  
한니발이 그의 태블릿을 건네주었다. 태틀크라임 페이지가 보였다. 제일 상단의 제목은  _체서피크 리퍼에게 보내는 메세지_ 였다. 그러나 최신 기사의 내용은 오직  _요한 1서 1:9_ 뿐이었다. 윌은 창을 닫고 개를 맡기는 시설의 어플을 열었다.  
  
"우리가 우리 죄를 고백하면, 그분은 성실하고 의로우신 분이시므로 우리의 죄를 용서하시고 우리를 모든 불의에서 깨끗하게 해 주십니다." 한니발이 말했다. "당신에게 죄를 고백하라고 리퍼에게 묻는 건가요?"  
  
"리퍼가 죄를 고백하길 원하고 고해성사를 바란다면, 저는 그것을 받아드릴 준비가 됐어요." 윌의 세 마리 개들은 벽과 바닥이 커다란 갈색 개발바닥으로 칠해진 햇살이 들어오는 넒은 방에 있었다. 장난감들이 바닥에 흩어져 있었고 스테인리스 물그릇이 보였다. 롯과 요나는 강아지용 침대에 잠들어 있었다; 테오는 모퉁이에 앉아서 몸을 긁고 있었다. 윌은 개들을 돌보는 시설이 얼마일지 알고 싶지 않았다. 특히나 크리스마스 연휴 직전일 때에는.  
  
"그가 당신에게 얼굴을 보이고 찾아올거라 생각하나요?"  
  
"그가 저한테 시체 두 구를 남기며 말한바로는 그는 저에게 반했거나 그 비슷한 효과를 가졌을거라 생각해요." 윌이 말했다. "그가 이 가능성을 싫어하지 않을거라고 생각해요."  
  
"그리고요? FBI와 협력하나요?"  
  
"아뇨." 윌이 어플을 종료하고 태블릿을 옆으로 치웠다. "아뇨, 안 그럴 거에요. 그는 머리가 좋아요; 그게 함정이면 알아챌거에요. 그와 나 둘뿐인게 중요하다고 생각해요, 적어도."  
  
한니발이 양 손의 깍지를 끼고 앞으로 기대 앉으며 무릎 위에 팔꿈치를 기댔다. "그건  _극도로_  위험해요, 윌."  
  
"내가 모를 거라 생각해요?" 윌이 눈가에 손바닥을 꾹 눌렀다. "저는 사법 기관에서 일하지 않아요; 저는 지금 이런 일이 일어나길 원치 않았어요. 하지만 이미 일은 벌어졌고, 어떤 이유에선지 리퍼는 저를 지목했어요. 저는 그가 저에게서 무엇을 원하는지 모르기 때문에, 그에게 물어보기 위해 일을 계획했어요."  
  
"그런데 왜 크로퍼드 요원은 배제했나요?"  
  
"저는 어떠한 사람도 다치길 원하지 않아요. 그리고 그가 온다면 누군가는  _다칠거에요._  리퍼가 오면, 우린 이야기를 나누고, 그리고 또 뭐든 하겠죠." 윌이 입술을 핥고 침을 삼켰다. "그리고 어떠한 일이 일어나도, 일어날지라도, 고해성사의 규율이 제가 누구에게도 대화의 내용을 밝히지 못하도록 구속하고, 성직자-고해자 간 특권은 제가 법적으로 증언하도록 강요받지 않는 걸 의미하죠."  
  
침묵이 그들 사이를 맴돌았다. "당신은 그가 그의 범죄에 대해 정의의 심판을 받아야 한다고 생각하지 않나요?" 한니발이 마침내 질문했다.  
  
윌이 눈가에서 손을 치웠다. 그는 천장을 향해 눈을 깜박였다. "그건 정의에 의한 것이 무엇을 의미하는지에 따라 다르죠. 신의 재판과 법적 판결은 항상 같지는 않으니깐요." 그가 한니발을 향해 고개를 돌리고 힘없는 미소를 지었다. "나는 여기에 사랑의 법률을 제공하려고 있어요."  
  
한니발은 마주 웃지 않았다. "당신은 정말 당신이 리퍼를 충분히 사랑하면 그가 자신의 길의 잘못된 점을 보고 빛을 향할 거라고 믿나요?"  
  
"아뇨." 윌이 말했다. "그러나 제가 가진 건 그것 뿐인걸요."  
  
\----  
  
"당신이 지낼 수 있게 손님 방을 정리해 놨어요." 한니발이 말했다. "여기 있는 동안 당신이 자신만의 공간을 필요로 할 것이라 생각했거든요."  
  
"바로 맞췄어요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
한니발은 윌이 계단을 올라갈 때 도와주지 않았지만, 윌의 가방을 들어주고 그와 보폭을 맞춰 천천히 걸었다. 그는 윌에게 화장실이 딸린 쾌적한 파란색과 초록색으로 칠해진 일 층의 작은 방을 보여주었다. 윌은 침대 가장자리에 앉아 한숨을 내쉬었다. 삼 일을 병원에서 보냈고 그의 상태는 엉망이었다. 그는 빨리 진짜 샤워를 하고 싶었지만 그와 그의 꿈 사이에 계단이 방해가 됐다.  
  
"입맛은 좀 있나요?" 한니발이 윌의 더플백을 침대 발치에 내려놓고 옷장에 윌의 셔츠를 걸기 시작했다.  
  
윌이 자신의 배에 손을 올려놓았다. "먹을 수 있어요."  
  
"썩 믿음이 가진 않는군요." 한니발이 미소지으며 말했다. "언제 저녁을 먹을지 알고 싶을 뿐이에요. 우리의 크리스마스가 꽤나 늦어졌거든요."  
  
윌이 고개를 저었다. "세상에, 미안해요."  
  
"당신의 병이 당신 탓은 아니죠. 그리고 재료들은 아직 신선해요. 당신이 그것들을 맛볼 수 있게 입맛이 있었으면 좋겠어요."  
  
"당신 음식은 항상 먹을 수 있어요."  
  
한니발이 윌의 바지까지 모두 옷장에 걸었다. 윌이 한니발의 허리를 안고 그의 배에 얼굴을 파묻는 동안 한니발은 윌의 어깨에 손을 올려놓았다. 한니발에게서 섬유와 병원의 소독제 냄새가 났다. 그에게선 언제나 미약하게 좋은 주방의 냄새가 났다.  
  
"당신이 이 곳에 있어서 기뻐요." 한니발이 말했다.  
  
"나도 그래요," 윌이 한니발의 스웨터에 대고 숨죽여 말했다. "정말 당신에게 존나 고마워요. 당신은 놀라울 정도에요. 나에게 너무 과분해요."  
  
한니발이 윌의 뒷목부터 머리카락까지를 손가락으로 쓸어올렸다. "사랑하는 윌, 당신은 가장 좋은 것을 받을 만할 자격이 있어요. 나는 당신이 그것을 받는 걸 지켜볼 생각이에요."  
  
\---  
  
윌은 깊은 계곡의 가장 밑바닥에서 눈을 떴다. 험준한 바위투성이의 새까만 산들이 그를 에워쌌고, 대퇴골 부위의 삐죽삐죽한 뼛조각들이 땅에 수북히 쌓였다. 휑뎅그렁한 흉골뼈들이 하늘을 핥퀴었다. 눈 부분이 텅 빈 머리뼈가 씩 웃고 있었다. 하늘은 낮게 내려앉은 먹구름으로 가득찼고, 강한 바람이 뼈의 텅 빈 구멍을 통과하며 휘휘거리는 소리를 냈다. 윌은 닭살이 올라온 팔뚝을 비비며 자신의 몸을 감싸안았다.  
  
뒤에서 부스럭거리는 소리가 났다. 윌이 뒤를 돌아보자 한니발이 언제나처럼 단정하고 제대로 된 쓰리피스 수트를 입고 빨갛고 하얀 페이즐리 무늬의 타이를 매고 있었다. 그는 주위를 둘러싼 죽음의 증거를 보고도 당황한 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 사실, 그의 얼굴엔  _우리가 여기서 무엇을 하고 있는 거죠?_ 와 같은 가벼운 호기심뿐이었다.  
  
"이 해골들은 살아있는 건가요?" 그가 윌에게 물었다.  
  
윌이 고개를 저었다. "그럴 수 없다는 걸 알잖아요."  
  
"한 번 해봐요." 한니발이 제안했다.  
  
윌이 혀로 입술을 핥은 뒤 해골들에게 말을 걸었다. "너희 마른 뼈들아, 주님의 말을 들어라. 주 하느님이 뼈들에게 이렇게 말한다. 나 이제 너희에게 숨을 불어넣어 너희가 살아나게 하겠다. 너희에게 힘줄을 놓고 살이 오르게 하며 너희를 살갗으로 씌운 다음, 너희에게 영을 넣어 주어 너희를 살게 하겠다. 그제야 너희는 내가 주님임을 알게 될 것이다."(*에제키엘서 37:5 인용)  
  
바람이 더욱 세게 불었고, 처음에 윌은 덜컹거리는 소리가 그저 바람 소리인 줄 알았다. 그러나 그 소리는 계속되었고 더욱 강해졌다. 그리고 오래된 뼈들이 움직이기 시작했다.  
  
처음에 뼈들은 돌풍에 의해 밀려가는 것처럼 그저 서로 구르고 무너졌지만, 갑자기 뼈들은 공중에 일어서서 들러붙기 시작했다. 길게, 점점 더 길게, 거대한 몸통에 발과 다리가 바로 자랐고, 그리고 그것은 결국 네 발로 섰다.  
  
그것은 윌의 악몽에 나오는 숫사슴이었다. 머리 부분은 사람의 해골 모양으로 자랐고, 흉부의 뼈는 사슴뿔의 기괴한 패러디처럼 모였다. 입이 바싹 마르고 떨리는 손을 주먹으로 꽉 쥔 채, 윌은 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. 숫사슴은 덜컹거리는 뼛조각들로 고개를 저었다. 그것의 턱뼈가 벌어지고 쌕쌕거리는 건조한 웃음을 뱉어냈다. 윌은 뒷짐을 진 채 전과 같은 관조적인 흥미를 보이는 한니발을 쳐다보았다.  
  
"이게 뭔가요?" 윌이 대답을 요구했다. "뭐 어떤 농담이라도 돼요?"  
  
한니발은 이런 질문에 놀란듯 보였다. "이게 어떤 농담거리 같나요? 생명을 불어넣은 것은 당신이잖아요."  
  
윌이 잠에서 깼다.  
  
그는 땀을 흘리지 않았고, 그가 이해하기론 열이 있지도 않았다. 윌은 자리에 앉아 두 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.  
  
 _하느님, 저는 정말로, 당신께서 제게 주신 모든 일에 감사합니다. 예를 들면 밖에서 머리를 부딪혀서 죽지 않게 한 대신 한니발을 제게 보내서 절 돌보도록 한 것 같은 일 말입니다. 그러나 이런 악몽들을 통해 저에게 전하려고 하시는 말씀이 있으십니까? 당신께선 어떤 징후나 또는 광기, 또는 두 개 모두에 대한 질문에 대해선 한 번도 제대로 답해주시지 않으셨습니다. 저는 이 두 가지 모두 항상 선택의 문제라고 생각합니다. 어쨌든간에, 언제라도 괜찮으니 당신의 의견을 말씀해 주십시오, 주님._  
  
그는 침대 밖으로 내려왔다. 러그 바깥쪽의 바닥은 차가웠다. 윌은 옷장에서 슬리퍼를 찾아내 신었다. 로브 역시 입고 허리에 편안하게 벨트를 둘렀다.  
  
제대로 갖춰입고, 그는 달콤하고 군침이 도는 냄새가 형체를 지닌 것 처럼 자신에게 맹렬히 다가오는 복도로 발걸음을 나섰다. 식당으로 가기 전, 그는 배고픔에 머리가 어지러워 잠시 그곳에 서 있었다. 그러나 그가 식당으로 세 걸음도 떼기 전, 한니발이 그의 뒤에서 나타나 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 윌이 펄쩍 뛰었다. 한니발은 양말만 신은 채였고, 때문에 윌은 그가 다가오는 소리를 들을 수 없었다.  
  
"아, 일어났군요." 한니발이 말했다. "배가 고프나요?"  
  
"네!" 윌이 어쩌면 조금 크게 소리쳤다. 그러나 복도에 기가 막힌 음색 냄새가 떠돌았다.  
  
"주방에서 먹도록 하죠."  
  
한니발이 윌의 팔꿈치에 손을 올린 채 주방으로 안내했다. 주방으로 가까워질수록 군침이 도는 냄새가 더욱 강해졌다. 도착한 뒤 윌은 발을 멈췄다.  
  
윌은 속으로 주방의 모퉁이 부분을 '관중석'이라고 생각했었다. 주방의 구석 부분엔 작은 안락의자와 커피 테이블이 있고, 테이블 끝 부분에 한니발은 주로 과일 바구니를 두었다. 그러나 지금 한니발은 이 장소의 바닥에 두꺼운 러그를 깔고 쿠션을 쌓아두었다. 커피 테이블엔 올리브, 홈무스, 플랫브레드, 그리고 여러 소스와 윌이 알지 못하는 여러 음식이 담긴 그릇들이 세팅되어 있었다. 신선한 무화과들로 둘러쌓인 마늘로 양념한 구운 고기가 중앙을 차지했고, 붉은 포도와 청포도 더미가 놓였다. 그리고 짧은 밀랍 초들이 있었다. 윌은 향 냄새를 맡았다.  
  
"사랑이 넘치는 축제에 관해 언급한 적이 있었잖아요." 한니발이 윌의 귓가에 속삭였다.  
  
놀란 웃음이 얼굴을 손에 감추고 았는 윌에게서 빠져나왔다. "크리스마스를 위해 이걸 계획했어요?"  
  
"네. 당신과 저를 위한 작은 선물로요." 한니발이 윌의 허리를 두 팔로 감싸안고 윌의 어깨에 자신의 턱을 올려놓았다. "제가 당신의 발을 씻어드려도 될까요 신부님?"  
  
"날 그렇게 부르지 말아요." 윌이 두 손에 얼굴을 숨가고 말했지만, 생소한 떨림이 그의 목을 타고 발목까지 쭉 내려갔다. 그는 누군가가 마지막으로 자신의 발을 씻겨준게 언제인지 기억하지 못했다. 세족 목요일(*기독교에서 부활절 전의 목요일)과 세례식 끝에 모두의 발을 씻어주기엔 신도들의 숫자가 너무 많았다. 그대신, 나머지 신도들이  _사랑의 나눔(Ubi Caritas)_ 을 부르는 동안 그들은 '대표자' 몇몇을 선정하여 그들의 발을 씻어주었다.  
  
"앉아요. 발을 씻겨줄게요." 윌을 의자에 앉게 한 뒤 한니발이 타원형의 커다란 팬을 가져왔다. 그는 은빛 주전자에서 김이 모락모락 나는 물을 부어 수돗물과 섞었다. 그리고 선반 위에 있던 고동색 병에서 액체 몇 방울을 떨어뜨렸다. 라벤더 향이 공중을 맴돌았고, 타고 있는 초와 향냄새와 뒤엉켰다. 그는 팬을 윌에게 가져가 무릎을 꿇었다. 윌은 팔걸이를 꽉 잡았다. 한니발은 소매를 걷어올리고 윌의 두 발을 차례로 물 속에 집어넣었다.  
  
물을 뜨거웠지만 데일 정도는 아니었다. 한니발이 윌의 발등과 발바닥을 손바닥으로 문지를 때 나른한 기분이 들어 윌은 신음 같은 소리를 내고 싶었지만, 입술을 꽉 깨물고 새어나오려는 소리를 죽였다. 한니발이 그의 손가락으로 발가락 하나하나를 닦았고, 하나씩 닦을 때마다 잠시 멈추고 윌의 발이 차가워지지 않도록 물을 끼얹어주었다. 마무리 한 뒤 그는 발을 내려놓고 다른 쪽 발을 들고 똑같이 닦았다.  
  
윌이 앞으로 몸을 굽혀 그의 손가락으로 한니발의 머리카락을 넘겨주었다. 그는 요즘 며칠 간 자주 하는 포마드 스타일로 머리카락을 뒤로 넘기지 않았고, 쓰리 피스 수트를 입지 않았다. 생각해보니, 그는 거의 모든 시간을 윌의 병실에서 보냈다. 그의 상담 시간은 어떻게 된 것일까? 환자들이 있지 않았을까? 한니발은 성심껏 윌의 발등을 닦아주었다. 윌의 머리속이 웅웅거렸다. 목구멍이 턱 막힌 것 같았지만 윌은 침을 삼켜내었다.  
  
한니발은 행주를 목에 두르고 있다 윌의 발을 말리는데 사용했다. 그리고 윌의 발을 다시 푹신한 러그 위에 올려놓았다. 그는 발을 씻는 동안 윌과 눈을 마주치치 않았지만, 이제 그는 윌과 눈을 마주했고, 윌의 숨이 멈추었다.  
  
윌은 아래로 내려가 한니발의 손에서 행주를 빼았았다. "이제 당신 차례에요."  
  
"그럴 필요가 전혀--"  
  
"아뇨." 윌이 단호하게 말했다. "이것은 서로 보답하는 행위에요. 축제 시기에, 우리는 모두 예수의 제자에요. 서둘러요. 물이 차가워지기 전에."  
  
그들이 자리를 바꾸었다. 한니발의 발은 크고, 발가락은 뼈마디가 튀어나와 있었다. 윌은 자신이 한니발의 벗은 몸을 여러 번 보았음에도 불구하고, 그의 발에는 한 번도 주의를 기울인 적이 없다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그의 발은 그의 부모와 여동생을 앗아간 어떠한 사건에 대한 표시도 보이지 않았다. 어린 시절 그에게 가톨릭 말씀을 가르쳤던 고아원의 흔적도 없었다. 윌은 발을 부드럽게 쓰다듬고 발가락 하나하나를 닦아주었다. 발가락을 하나씩 닦는 동안, 손바닥으로 발에 물을 뿌려 발이 차가워지지 않도록 만들었다.  
  
그는 한니발의 발을 말리면서 한니발이 그랬듯이 그를 쳐다보았다. 그리고 한니발이 슬픔이 가득한 눈으로 그를 내려다 보고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 윌이 잠시 멈추었다. "왜 그래요?"  
  
한니발이 몸을 굽혀 윌의 귀 아랫부분의 살결을 쓰다듬었다. "당신은 나에게 너무나 소중한 존재에요."  
  
윌은 한니발의 발등에 입을 맞추었다. "당신 또한 나에게 너무나 소중해요."  
  
한니발의 손가락이 윌의 뒷목을 가볍게 눌렀다. "다 했으면, 이제 만찬을 들도록 해요."  
  
"그래요."  
  
그들은 차가운 물이 담긴 대야를 두고 쿠션에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 윌은 오랫동안 바닥에 앉아서 무언가를 한 적이 없었다--그는 더이상 대학생이 아니었다--그러나 지금 그는 바닥에 엉덩이를 붙이고, 한 팔로 몸을 지탱했다. 옆에서 한니발은 구운 고기를 조각으로 자르고 있었다. 윌은 포크가 없다는 사실을 알아챘다. 빈 그릇 또한 없었다. 손가락을 닦기 위한 용도로 물이 담긴 그릇은 있었지만 냅킨은 없었다. 현대적인 것은 오직 보석처럼 붉게 빛나는 레드와인이 담긴 디캔더와 두 개의 와인잔 뿐이었다.  
  
"축제 기간에 가능했던 음식들을 준비하려고 노력했어요." 한니발이 말했다. "구운 양고기, 훔무스, 팥죽, 올리브, 플랫브레드, 구운 정어리, za'atar 소스, 요거트, 그리고 신장과 아피키우스."  
  
"당신과 당신의 신장이군요." 윌이 킬킬거리며 웃었다.  
  
"역사적으로 오래된 레시피를 찾았고 그렇게 만들지 않을 수 없었어요. 사실 데블드 키드니(*deviled kidney 맵게 조리한 신장)와 매우 비슷해요." 한니발이 얇게 자른 양고기 한 조각을 윌에게 주었다. "자, 먹어요."  
  
윌이 고기를 받아 먹을 때 그의 입술이 한니발의 손가락 주변에서 닫혔다. 한니발은 윌이 고기를 씹고 삼키는 모습을 관찰했다. 양고기는 매우 부드럽고 별로 냄새가 나지 않았다. 그리고 그의 혀에 올리브 기름과 정제된 지방의 맛을 남겼다. 윌의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보고 한니발은 미소짓고 고기 한 조각을 더 잘랐다.  
  
그렇게 식사 시간이 지나갔다. 윌은 플랫브레드를 조각으로 찢고, za'atar 소스에 담근 뒤 한니발에게 건네 주었다. 한니발은 플랫브레드 위에 신장 조각을 올려놓고 윌에게 먹여주었다. 한니발이 잔에 와인을 따르고 윌에게 주었다. 윌은 다른 잔에 와인을 따랐고, 그들은 각자 상대방의 잔으로 와인을 마셨다. 한니발이 윌의 손가락에 묻은 양고기즙을 빨아 먹었고, 윌은 한니발의 손목 안쪽에 묻은 요거트를 핥았다. 올리브 기름이 윌의 셔츠에 묻었다. 레드와인이 한니발의 옷깃을 얼룩지게 만들었다. 그들 중 아무도 그것에 대해 불평하지 않았다. 그들의 키스에선 양고기와 티하니 맛이 났고, 윌은 애정과 와인 때문에 아찔했다.  
  
"당신에게 줄 선물이 있어요." 한니발이 속삭였다.  
  
윌이 눈을 깜박였다. 한니발의 말을 이해하는데 잠깐의 시간이 필요했다. "또 다른 선물이 있어요?"  
  
"그저 물리적인 작은 징표일 뿐이에요."  
  
한니발이 안락의자 아래에서 작은 상자를 꺼내 윌 바로 앞 테이블 위에 올려두었다. 손가락이 끈적거렸기 때문에 윌이 조심스레 상자를 열었다. 상자 안 티슈 위에는 각이 더 많은 별 모양 처럼 보이는 하얀 크리스마스 트리 장식품이 있었다.  
  
"제 고향인 리투아니아의 전통적인 크리스마스 장식품이에요." 한니발이 말했다.  
  
"오" 윌이 숨을 내쉬었다. "고마워요. 정말 예뻐요." 한니발의 입술이 윌의 귓가를 스치는 동안 윌은 상자를 닫았다. "저는 아무것도 준비하지 못했어요."  
  
"당신만으로 충분히 넘쳐요." 한니발이 그를 안심시켰다.  
  
윌이 떨리는 웃음을 내뱉었다. "당신 감정엔 사심이 없어요? 이건 아가페적인 사랑인가요?"  
  
"아가페는 하느님의 인류에 대한 사랑이에요. 그것은 자신에게 어떠한 이득을 주지 않음에도 계속되는 감정이죠." 한니발이 양고기 한 조각을 더 잘라 윌에게 건네주며 말했다. 한니발의 송곳니가 보였다. 구운 고기의 안쪽은 매우 덜익어서, 빨간 즙이 도마 위를 적셨다. "확실에게 말하자면, 당신에 대한 제 감정은 이기적이에요. 난 모든 이득을 다 끌어내 얻을거에요."  
  
그들은 먹고 마시고 좀 더 키스했다. 그리고 그 다음 윌이 한니발의 턱에 와인을 쏟았을 때 그는 한니발의 입술과 와인을 핥아 마셨고, 쇄골 사이의 빈 공간도 핥았다. 그는 한니발의 셔츠 단추를 푸르고 좀 더 그를 탐닉했다. 어느 지점에서 한니발은 윌의 가슴에 손을 두고 말했다. "계속 할거면 다른 장소로 옮기도록 해요. 바닥에서 당신과 하기엔 난 너무 나이가 들었어요."  
  
윌이 킬킬거리며 웃었지만 그의 등과 무릎, 엉덩이는 이미 장시간 바닥에서 머무른 것에 대해 기뻐하지 못했으므로, 그들은 서로 일어날 수 있도록 도와주었다. 윌은 마저 한니발의 셔츠를 모두 푸르고 그의 어깨에서 셔츠를 끌어내렸다. 그리고 윌은 그의 피부에 남은 와인을 마저 빨아드렸고, 그의 혀가 한니발의 회색을 띄는 가슴털을 긁었다. 그는 그의 입술 아래서 한니발의 심장박동을 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 겉잡을 수 없게 한니발의 흠모하는 감정을 맛보고 싶다고 생각했다.  
  
한니발이 윌의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. "위층으로 올라갈까요?"  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였고, 그들은 손을 잡고 한니발의 침실로 올라갔다. 올라가는 동안 계속 멈추면서 그들은 키스하고 옷을 하나하나 벗어내었다. 그들이 벗은 셔츠들과 바지들이 그들이 지나간 자리를 따라 흔적을 남겼다. 그들이 한니발의 침대로 올라갔을 때 그들은 모두 옷을 벗은 상태였고 서로의 살결을 탐욕스럽게 음미했다. 그들의 키스에선 이제 파슬리와 올리브 기름 냄새가 별로 나지 않았고 대신 그들 서로의 체취가 더욱 분명하게 느껴졌다. 윌이 다시 시간 감각을 잃어버린 것이 아닌지 느낄 때까지, 그들은 서로에게 붙어서 오랜 시간 동안 키스했다.  
  
한니발이 키스를 멈추고 윌의 몸을 따라 탐색하기 시작했다. 모든 부위에서 냄새를 맡고 핥고 혀를 미끄러뜨렸기 때문에 그가 윌의 배꼽 주변을 지날 즈음에 윌은 이미 신음하며 이불 아래에서 발가락을 어찌할 줄 모르고 웅크리고 있었다. 윌의 성기는 흥분하고 단단해 진 채 윌의 복부 아래에 딱 붙어있었다. 한니발이 윌의 성기를 한 번에 끝까지 넣고 입 안으로 빨아들이며 윌이 지금까지 받았던 것 중 가장 관능적이고 능수능란한 블로우잡을 하자, 윌은 숨을 헐떡거릴 수밖에 없었다. 그는 한니발의 어깨에 두 손을 두르고 시트에 놓여있던 다리를 한니발의 등에 감았다.  
  
"오 세상에," 윌이 숨을 헐떡거리며 내쉬었다. 한니발의 벽난로 위에는 구부러진 거울이 있었다. 윌은 한니발의 침실에 있었던 지난 시간동안 그 거울이 있는지도 몰랐지만 지금 그는 그 거울에서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 이상적인 쾌락을 위한 완벽한 각도는 아니었지만, 윌은 길고 곡선을 이루는 한니발의 척추를 볼 수 있었다. 그리고 그는 한니발의 머리가 위아래로 움직이는 희미한 윤곽을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 한니발은 윌을 더욱 세게 빨아들이면서 윌의 성기의 얇은 살같을 치아로 살짝 건드렸고, 윌은 두 눈을 감고 천장을 향해 우는 소리를 내뱉었다.  
  
윌의 성기가 한니발의 입에서 빠져나올 때 젖은 소리가 들렸다. 한니발은 윌의 허벅지에 자신의 턱을 괴었다. 윌은 눈을 감고 숨을 천천히 쉬려고 노력했다. 그는 손으로 입을 막고 엄지 아랫부분의 부드러운 살결을 이로 깨물었다.  
  
한니발이 윌의 허벅지 사이를 벌렸다; 윌은 여전히 눈을 감은 채 다리를 벌려 가슴 가까이로 끌어올렸다. 그는 한니발의 손가락들이 자신의 입구를 매끄럽게 들어갔다 다시 나오고, 좀 더 루브를 짜서 다시 진입하는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
"차가워요." 윌이 불평했다.  
  
한니발이 사과의 말을 중얼거렸으나 행동을 멈추진 않았고, 조금 더 시간이 지나자 윌은 더이상 차가움을 느끼지 못했다. 그는 자신이 활짝 열린 채 다가오는 상황을 맹렬히 기대하고 있음을 깨달았다. 한니발의 뭉툭한 성기 끝부분이 마침내 자신의 안으로 들어왔을 때 그는 숨을 삼켰다. 한니발은 윌의 무릎 아래에 자신의 어깨를 넣어 윌이 더 이상 스스로 지탱하지 않을 수 있게 도왔다. 그리고 그는 윌의 양 옆 매트리스에 손을 짚고 허리를 위로 쳐올리기 시작했다.  
  
"더 세게요." 윌이 가쁜 호흡을 내뱉었다.  
  
"내 사랑,  _조금 전_ 까지 병원에 있었잖아요." 한니발이 낮고 울리는 목소리로 말했다.  
  
"네, 그리고 당신이 좀 더 세게 박길 원한다구요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
"내 동료들한테 웃음거리가 될 거에요." 한니발이 작게 투덜거렸지만 그는 윌이 침대에서 더 이상 미끄러지지 않도록 어깨로 윌을 고정하고 윌의 부탁을 들어주었다. 방 안은 윌의 울음소리와 살이 부딪히는 야하고 음탕한 소리로 가득찼다. 윌이 한니발의 어깨에 손톱을 박아넣으면서 그의 울음소리는 점점 더 커지고 거칠어졌다.  
  
한니발이 거칠게 숨을 내쉬며 마지막으로 불규칙적으로 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 그리고 절정에 다다르며 그를 윌 안으로 끝까지 밀어넣고 윌을 매트리스 아래로 내리눌렀다. 윌은 마치 질식당하는 것처럼 느꼈지만 그 기분이 매우 좋았고, 그는 한니발이 밀어내려고 할 때 한니발에게 딱 붙어서 팔다리로 그의 몸을 감싸안았다.  
  
"우리 모두 샤워해야 해요." 한니발이 작게 말했다.  
  
"아직 아녜요." 윌이 불분명하게 말했다. "이대로 있어요. 잠시만."  
  
그리고 한니발은 그대로 있었다.  
  
\----  
  
다음 날 윌은 혼자 침대에서 깨어났지만 그것은 윌을 놀라게 하지 않았다. 그를 놀라게 한 것은 크로퍼드 요원의 것이 확실한 목소리가 아래층에서 들려왔다는 사실이었다.  
  
그의 옷들은 어디에도 보이지 않았다.--그가 알기론, 여전히 계단에 흩어져 있을 것이다--때문에 윌은 한니발의 실내 가운을 입고 맨 발로 계단을 터벅터벅 내려갔다. 차가운 바닥이 발가락을 움츠리게 만들었다. 머리가 다시 아프기 시작했고, 매우 피로하고 몽롱했다. 그리고 어제 밤의 와인과 음식으로 인해 속도 약간 메스꺼웠다. 고대 그리스인들과 이스라엘인들은 어떻게 그렇게 먹을 수 있었을까?  
  
그는 식당에서 한니발과 크로퍼드 요원을 찾았다. 한니발은 가슴팍에 팔짱을 끼고 기분이 상한 듯한 얼굴이었고 크로퍼드 요원은 인상을 잔뜩 쓰고 열이 오른 표정이었다. 윌이 문지방에서 주저하자 한니발이 고개를 살짝 꺾고 윌을 바라보았다. "윌," 그가 말했다. "우리가 당신을 깨운게 아니었으면 하네요."  
  
윌이 고개를 저었다. "예배를 가려고 생각했어요." 그가 조용히 말했다. "그치만 그렇게 될 것 같진 않네요. 그렇죠?"  
  
크로퍼드가 콧김을 내뿜었다. "계속 통화하려고 했습니다." 그가 말했다.  
  
윌은 그의 휴대폰이 어디에 있는지 알 수 없었다. 아마 손님방 안에 있는 가방에 있을 것이다. "리퍼인가요?"  
  
"네.  _그래서_  아마 당신이 어디에 있는지 알거라고 생각해 렉터 박사와 연락하려고 했으나, 박사 역시 전화를 받지 않았습니다. 그래서 하 여길 오니, 당신들이 있네요. 정말 다행이군요; 범죄 현장은 울프트랩보단 여기에서 더 가깝거든요."  
  
"당신이 꼭 가야할 의무는 없어요, 윌." 한니발이 말했다. "크로퍼드 요원은 당신을 붙잡을 이유가 없어요."  
  
"옷 갈아입을 시간을 좀 줘요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
한니발이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그럼 난 커피를 만들어야겠군요."  
  
\----  
  
이십 분 후, 윌은 크로퍼드 요원의 차에 앉아서 크로퍼드 요원이 윌에게 상황을 설명하는 동안 한니발의 세련된 진공포장용 여행용 플라스크에 담긴 커피를 몇 모금 마셨다. "당신에게 연락하는데 너무 오래 걸려서 내 부하들이 지금쯤이면 이미 작업을 시작했을 수도 있습니다. 그렇지만 그들에게 당신을 위해 가능한 한 중요한 부분은 손 대지 말고 그대로 남겨두라고 지시해두었습니다. 이번에 그는 살인에 사용한 무기도 남겨두었어요." 크로퍼드 요원이 말을 덧붙였다. "그리고 노트까지. 그는 점점 대범해지고 있어요. 아니면 무모해지던지. 또는 둘 다이던가. 어쨌든 간에, 그건 우리한테 좋은 일이죠."  
  
윌이 관심을 가졌다. "노트를 남겼다구요?"  
  
"네. 아마 당신에게 남긴 노트일겁니다. 당신이 어제 태틀크라임을 통해 작은 메세지를 남겼으니까요."  
  
크로퍼드 요원은 그 일에 대해 화난 것 처럼 보이지 않았다. 윌이 기다렸다.  
  
"당신은 나에게 그것에 대해 분명히 말해주었어야 했어요." 크로퍼드 요원이 말했다.  
  
"당신은 내 상관이 아니에요."  
  
"아니죠. 그러나 내가 이 수사를 맡고 있습니다. 당신은 연방 수사에 간섭하는 거에요. 법 실행의 방해죠. 그건 범죄에요."  
  
"날 체포하려고 하는건 아니겠죠."  
  
"아닙니다." 크로퍼드 요원이 동의했다. "물론 빌어먹게도 해야 하지만."  
  
범죄 현장은 볼티모어 외각의 버려진 관측소였다. 제일 윗부분에 망원경이 튀어나와 있는 하얀 돔이 있는 빌딩이었다. 윌은 차 밖으로 나왔다. 그의 발걸음이 살얼음이 핀 잔디를 밟으며 으드득거리는 소리를 내었다. 차가운 바람이 그의 귀를 갉고 옷깃 아래로 파고들었다. 윌은 왜 이 장소를 선택했는지에 대해 궁금해했다.  
  
관측소 내부는 어둑하고 황량했다. 그리고 어째서인지 바깥보다 더 추웠다. 윌은 두 팔로 몸을 감싸고 좀 더 두꺼운 코트를 입고왔어야 한다고 후회했다. 빌딩 안에서 윌이 콘크리트 바닥을 가로질러 걸어오자, 범죄과학팀의 파란 자켓을 입은 직원들이 움직임을 멈추고 윌이 시체를 볼 수 있게 자리를 비켜주었다. 그는 발걸음을 멈췄다. 커피가 그의 목구멍을 뜨겁게 타고 내려갔다.

  


그녀는 고정된 자세를 취한 채 나무틀에 묶여있었다. 그녀의 한 손은 위를 향하고 어떤 카드를 쥐고 있었다. 반대쪽 손은 두 개의 손잡이가 달린 기다란 톱을 균형잡고 있었다. 한 쪽 손잡이는 바닥에, 다른 손잡이는 그녀의 손에 있었다. 그녀는 나체였고, 꽤 정확히 반으로 갈렸으나 다시 섬세하고 솜씨좋게 봉합되었다. 이런 작업을 하기 위해 누군가는 굉장히 오랜 시간과 작업과 주의를 필요로 했을 것이다. 윌은 한 손으로 입을 가리고 침을 삼켰다. 그는 시야 밖에서 크로퍼드 요원이 미동도 없이 굳세게 서 있는 것을 볼 수 있었다.  
  
"자 그러면" 크로퍼드 요원이 엄중한 말투로 물었다. "무엇이 보입니까?"  
  
윌이 두 눈을 감았다.  
  
관측소가 사라졌다.  
  
 _신부님, 당신께서 제 죄를 고백하라고 하셨고, 여기에 그것이 있습니다._  
  
화면이 빙그르 돌았다. 여인은 바닥에 누워있었다. 금빛 머리카락은 그녀의 공허한 잿빛 얼굴 주변에 피처럼 쏟아져내렸다. 그녀의 파란 눈은 앞을 보지 못한 채 하늘을 향해 있었다. 그녀는 지퍼를 끄르는 것처럼 반으로 벗겨졌고, 내장이 질척하고 엉망인 채로 흘러내렸다.  
  
 _나는 난폭한 사람입니다. 열정적이고 질투가 많은 사람입니다. 그러나 당신을 위해 이 모든 걸 뒤로할 수 있습니다._  
  
그녀는 다시 하나로 봉해졌다. 그녀의 피부 아래 피가 돌았다. 그녀의 가슴이 위아래로 숨을 내뱉었다; 그녀는 두 눈을 떴다. 그녀는 앉아서 크로퍼드 요원을 사심 없이 응시했다. 그녀의 머리카락은 머리 뒤쪽에 포니테일로 가지런히 묶여 있었다.  
  
 _이것은 당신에게 바치는 제물입니다. 이것이 나의 디자인입니다.  
_  
윌이 두 눈을 떴다. 그는 이 작품을 암울하고 공허하게 바라보고 있는 크로퍼드 요원을 쳐다보았다.  
  
"당신은 그녀를 아는군요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 고개를 끄덕였다. "어떻게 알았냐고 묻지 않겠습니다."  
  
"그녀는 당신 부하 중 하나였어요." 윌이 말했다. "당신은 분명 그녀가 죽었을거라 생각했을 거에요."  
  
"우리는 그녀의 시체를 찾을 수 없었습니다." 크로퍼드 요원이 단조롭게 말했다.  
  
윌이 다시 이 전시를 생각했다. 범죄과학수사팀이 사진을 찍고 자세히 관찰하고 무언가를 긁어내고 봉지에 담는 동안 윌은 그 주변을 돌며 걸었다. 그들은 그녀 손에 있는 카드는 건들지 않았다. 그것을 윌을 위한 것이었으나 아직 윌은 카드를 볼 마음의 준비를 하지 못했다. "그녀는 다른 곳에서 살해당하고 꿰매진 다음 이곳으로 옮겨 왔어요." 그가 말했다.  
  
"맞아요." 전에 윌에게 루나바를 주었던 긴 까만 머리를 가진 여성 요원이 말했다. "여기 피가 전혀 없거든요."  
  
기술자 중 한 명이 톱을 닦아냈다. 톱은 오래되고 비바람에 의해 거칠어졌고, 주황색 녹이 점점이 찍혀 있었다. 윌은 저런 물건들을 벼룩 시장이나 마당 세일(*개인 주택의 마당에서 사용하던 물건을 파는 것)에서나 볼 수 있었다. 그는 더러운 톱날을 관찰하고 외과적으로 완벽한 봉합선을 보았다. "이것은 살인 도구가 아니에요." 윌이 말했다.  
  
"개인적으로 띠 톱(*전동톱)을 사용했다에 돈을 걸겠어요." 나이 많은 남성 기술자가 말했다. "확인을 위해선 부검할 때까지 기다려야 하겠지만요." 그가 장갑을 벗었다. "그가 톱으로 가를 때 그녀는 살아있는 상태였어요." 그가 암울한 표정을 지었다. 윌은 자신의 뒤에 있는 크로퍼드 요원이 깊고 불안정한 숨을 들이쉬는 걸 들었다.  
  
크로퍼드 요원의 팀원 중 하나. 리퍼는 수 년 동안 그녀를 데리고 있었다. 무엇 때문이었을까? 아마 비장의 카드였을 것이다. 비장의 무기. 그러나 그는 지금 그녀를 포기했다.--어째서?  
  
"그럼 이건 무엇에 관한 것입니까?" 크로퍼드 요원이 끼어들었다. "역시나 성경과 관련된 것입니까?"  
  
윌이 고개를 끄덕였다. "사도 시몬이에요. 그는 톱으로 반으로 갈려 순교당했어요. 오래된 이야기 중 하나죠." 여기서 그는 크게 숨을 들이마쉬고 다시 코로 숨을 내뱉었다. "역사적으로는 정확하지 않지만, 오래된 이야기 중 하나인데, 그는 로마 제국으로부터의 유대인 해방을 주장하는 극단적인 유대 민족주의를 부르짖는 열심당의 일원이었다고 해요. 그러나 그는 과격한 신념을 포기하고 예수께서 가시는 평화의 길을 따르기로 선택하죠."  
  
침묵이 어두운 관측소를 맴돌았다. 바깥에서 까마귀가 울었다.  
  
"그러면 이것은, 뭐, 그의 은퇴 선언이라도 됩니까?" 크로퍼드 요원이 대답을 요구했다. "그가 신을 찾았나요?"  
  
"아마도요."  
  
이제 남은 것은 노끈에 감겨 그녀의 손가락에 놓인 카드 뿐이었다. 윌은 끈을 열고 종이를 열기 전에 검은 머리의 여성에게서 한 쌍의 파란 니트릴 장갑을 건네받았다. 그것은 엽서 크기의 심플한 직사각형 모양의 하얀 카드였다. 누군가가--리퍼가-- _유다 1:12_ 라고 휘갈겨 썼다.  
  
"찾아보니까," 좀 어리고 수염을 가진 기술자가 말했다. 그는 스마트폰을 보고 있었다. "겁도 없이 당신과 잔치를 벌이면서 자신만 돌보는 저들은 당신의 애찬을 더럽히는 자들입니다. 바람에 떠밀려가 버리는 메마른 구름이고, 늦가을까지 열매 하나 없이 두 번이나 죽어 뿌리채 뽑힌 나무입니다."  
  
"두 번이나 죽어," 크로퍼드 요원이 중얼거렸다. "그게 무슨 의미입니까 신부님?"  
  
"저도 모르겠습니다." 윌이 표정의 변화 없이 말했다. 그러나 그의 안 깊은 곳의 심연이 입을 벌리고 소리를 지르기 시작했다.  
  
\----  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 윌은 교회까지 데려다주었다. 그의 차는 얇은 눈으로 뒤덮여있었다. 그는 굳이 눈을 치우려고 하지 않았고 바로 차 안으로 들어가 손이 새햐얗게 될 정도로 핸들을 부여잡고 주차장에서 빠져나왔다. 볼티모어의 모든 것이 그를 굶주린 뱀처럼 감아왔고, 윌이 원하는 것은 이대로 사라지는 것 뿐이었다.  
  
그 후로 윌은 시간 감각을 잃었을 수도 있다. 그러나 아직 닫히지 않은 정신이 입을 떡 벌린 구렁텅이에 잡아먹혀 그저 부유하고 있었을 수도 있다. 정신적 충격에 유발된 기억 상실일 가능성 또한 있다. 그러나 그 다음 윌은 자신에 대해 또는 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지에 대해 지각할 수 있었다. 차의 헤드라이트가 고속도로 옆을 빨리 걸어가는 개를 비추었다.  
  
그는 길 가로 차를 댔다. 개 역시 도로 가장자리로 다시 다가왔다. 윌은 간신히 개의 목줄을 잡지 못했다. 그는 차로 돌아가 사물함을 뒤졌다. 그는 얼마나 그곳에 있었는지는 아무도 모르는 데리야끼 향이 나는 소고기 져키를 찾아냈다. 그는 개에게로 돌아가 쭈그리고 앉아 개가 위협감을 느끼지 않도록 했다. "이리와, 소년." 그가 소고기 져키를 보이며 말했다. "혹은 소녀, 내 추측이지만. 이리와. 배가 무척 고프지?"  
  
개가 훅 튀어나와 윌의 손에서 고기를 낚아채고 다시 뒤로 도망쳤다.  
  
"똑똑하네." 윌이 말했다. "괜찮아. 여기 더 많이 갖고 있어. 내가 여기서 기다릴게."  
  
쭈그리고 구부린 자세로 인해 윌의 목과 오금이 아파왔다. 그러나 그는 개를 어르고 달래 그의 차 뒷좌석에 태웠다. 그는 개에게 남은 소고기 져키를 다 먹이고 개의 귀 뒷부분을 긁어주었다. 개는 으르렁거리거나 손을 물지 않았다. 윌은 그것을 좋은 신호로 받아들였다. 개는 얼룩덜룩하고 굽슬거리는 갈색 털로 덮혔고 꼬리 역시 북슬거렸다. 윌이 알 수 없는 종이었지만, 아마 리트리버랑 다른 종류가 섞인 개일 것이다.  
  
그가 문을 열었을 때 침묵만이 윌을 반겼다. 그는 너덜거리는 줄을 손에 쥔 채 잠시간 문가에서 멈춰섰다. 그는 아직 동물 보호소에서 개들을 데리고 오지 않았다. 그는 동물 보호소가 어디에 있는지 정확히 몰랐고 또 한니발 없이 개들을 데리고 올 수 있는지도 알지 못했다. 새로 온 개가 울었고 윌은 개를 안으로 들이고 문을 닫았다. 개는 목욕이 필요했다. 그가 알기로, 이 개는 벼룩이 있었다.  
  
개는 남자아이였다. 윌은 개를 씻기고 말리고 빗질하는 과정에서 그것을 알게 되었다. 일이 다 끝나자 오후였고, 윌은 예배를 결국 놓쳤다. 한니발은 전화하거나 문자를 남기지 않았다. 윌은 깔끔하게 위스키 두 마디를 따랐고, 새로운 개가 집을 돌아다니며 킁킁대며 냄새를 맡는 것을 바라봤다. 그는 다른 개들이 이 집에 없을 때 새로운 개를 데려와서는 안됐다. 그들에게 이 개를 소개할 때 엉망이 될 것이다. 그는 심지어 이 개가 집에서 도망나온 것인지도 알지 못했다.  
  
위스키를 반 쯤 마시자, 윌은 하루종일 아무것도 먹지 않았다는 사실을 깨달았다. 구는 냉장고를 열었고 한니발이 스튜를 남기고 간 시간을 기억했다. 그는 냉장고 문을 닫고 싱크대로 몸을 굽혀 위스키를 도로 토해냈다. 외과적인 트로피가 아니라 제물이었다. 윌이 스스로 그 말을 했었다. 그는 싱크대 가장자리를 잡고 마음을 다잡았다. 그가 너무  _멍청했다._  한니발은 그에게서 그 사실을 거의 숨기지도 않았다. 그에게  _데블드 키드니(deviled kidney)_ 를 먹이기까지 했었다. 그는 수도꼭지를 틀어 입을 헹구고 세수를 했다.  
  
의료 교육을 받은 사람.  
  
 _"전 환자를 죽였습니다... 적어도 저는 그렇게 느꼈습니다."_  
  
어렸을 적에 종교적인 환경에서 자람. 아마도 카톨릭.  
  
 _"...저는 고아원으로 가게 되었죠. 그곳에서야 저는 기도문을 배웠고..."  
_  
잘 교육받고, 신학적으로나 예술사적으로 박식한 사람.  
  
 _"저는 ...같은 예술 분야에 깊은 관심을 갖고 있습니다....종교를 문화소양의 실마리라고 생각하고 있습니다."_  
  
헌신의 제물.  
  
 _"당신은 나에게 너무나 소중한 존재에요."_  
  
윌은 눈을 감고 이를 악물었다. 그가 너무  _눈이 멀었었다._  
  
차가운 무언가가 그의 무릎을 쿡 찔렀다. 새로운 개였다. 그가 고개를 들어 윌을 보고 꼬리를 흔들었다. 윌은 바닥에 앉아 그의 손을 개의 긴 털에 묻었다. 개가 그의 얼굴을 핥았다. 윌이 소리 내어 웃었다. 그는 아마 내일, 수의사에게로 개를 데려갈 것이다. 마이크로칩이 박혀 있는지 살펴보아야 했다. 그는 아마 이미 이름이 있을지도 모른다.  
  
"그러자 곧 사울의 눈에서 비늘 같은 것이 떨어지면서 다시 보게 되었다." 윌이 속삭였다. "내가 너를 사울이라고 부르면 어떻겠니, 응?"  
  
사울이 왕 울고 다시 윌의 얼굴을 핥았다.

  


  


  



	9. Psalm 27

  


시편 27장

  


  


체서피크 리퍼가 사라진 FIB 훈련생을 순교자로 만들다

윌은 눈을 감았다. 다행히 이번엔 사진은 없었지만, FBI 훈련생 미리엄 래스의 짧은 전기문이 있었다. 그녀는 미시시피에서 태어났고, 그녀의 아버지는 트럭 운전사였고 파트 타임으로 교회에서 회계 장부 담당 일을 했다. 그녀는 심리학 전공 학부 과정을 마무리하고, 나중에는 범죄학 박사 학위를 따기 위해 가난에서 벗어나고자 고군분투했다. 그녀는 저명한 행동과학부 국장인 잭 크로퍼드와 함께 일하고자 하는 바람으로 그녀의 모든 열성과 삶 전체를 바쳤다. 그는 그녀를 죽음으로 몰았다.  
  
"그녀가 그를 따라잡았기 때문에 그녀는 죽었어요." 라스 부인이 태틀크라임에 말했다. "우리는 그 애가 똑똑한 아이라는 걸 언제나 알았어요. 그 애가 자랑스러워요. 언제나."  
  
"그 애는 싸우지 않고 굴복하는 애가 아니에요. 우리는 알아요." 라스씨가 말했다.  
  
휴대폰이 울렸다. 윌이 화면을 보지도 않고 전화를 받았다.  
  
"그레이엄 신부님," 크로퍼드 요원이 말했다. 피곤한 목소리였다. "저에게 말씀해주실 만한 단서가 없습니까? 항상 그랬듯 리퍼는 어떠한 단서도 남기지 않았습니다. 우리가 가진 건 성경 구절 뿐입니다."  
  
"제가 말씀드릴 수 있는 건 그 현장이 그의 자백을 뜻한다는 것 뿐입니다." 윌이 말했다. "저는 그에게 자백하고 용서를 구하라고 말했습니다. 그리고 이것이 그가 행한 방식입니다. 우리는 이걸 고해성사라고 부르지요. 어쩌면 그가 당신과의 화해의 방법을 찾는지도 몰라요. 그래서 그가 래스양을 당신에게 돌려준 것이에요. 두 번이나 죽어서."  
  
크로퍼드 요원은 윌이 거의 듣지 못할 정도로 작은 소리를 냈지만 그것은 윌의 심장을 세게 잡아당겼다. "그것이 그가 원하는 것이였다면, 그녀를 살려 보낼 수도 있었을텐데요."  
  
윌이 주저했다. 그가 입 밖으로 말을 내뱉기 전 각각의 단어들이 입 안에서 맴돌았다. "하고 싶은 이야기가 있나요, 크로퍼드 요원?"  
  
"아뇨." 크로퍼드 요원의 목소리가 무뚝뚝하고 공적으로 변했다. "그저 그 개자식을 잡고 싶을 뿐입니다. 그게 제가 오직 바라는 화해입니다, 신부님."  
  
그가 전화를 끊었다. 윌은 휴대폰을 책상 위에 올려놓았다. 그는 눈을 감고 자신의 옆 바닥에서 늘어져있는 사울을 바라보았다. "이건 내 탓이 아니야. 그렇지?" 그가 사울에게 물었다. 사울은 눈을 떴지만 움직이지 않았다. 쫑긋 선 그의 귀가 그가 듣고 있음을 말해주었다. "나는 그에게 죄를 고백하라고 했고, 그는 그녀를 죽였어. 그녀의 죽음이 내 손에 달려있던 거야."  
  
사울은 고개를 들고 윌을 쳐다보았다. 사울이 나무라는 듯한 표정으로 쳐다보지 않는다는 사실을 윌은 알았다. 그는 자신을 투영했다. 개를 인격화해서.  
  
"나도 알아." 그가 말했다. "내 잘못이나 크로퍼드 요원의 잘못이 아니라는 걸. 그가 연쇄살인마인게 우리 잘못은 아니지."  
  
그러나 난 아직도 책임감을 느껴라고 그는 말하지 않았다. 왜냐면 씨발 그는 개에게 이야기하고 있기 때문이었다.  
  
윌이 크로퍼드 요원에게 다시 전화했다.  
  
"무슨 일입니까?" 크로퍼드 요원이 대답을 요구했다.  
  
"태틀크라임 기사 읽어봤나요?" 윌이 물었다.  
  
"세상에-씨발-젠장할--죄송합니다, 신부님. 네, 읽었습니다. 왜 그러십니까?"  
  
"그녀는 어떤 방식으로든 범죄 현장에 접근했을거에요." 윌이 말했다. "그녀에게 정보원이 분명 있을겁니다."  
  
"내가 모를 거라 생각하신건 아니겠죠? 내 추측이지만 지역 경찰들은 항상 돈을 받는 걸 좋아하니까요. 내 팀원중에 그런 놈이 있다면 내가 그 놈을 매달아서 건조시킬거에요. 물론 별로 기쁘진 않겠지만."  
  
윌은 눈을 감았다. 그는 휴대폰으로 성경 구절을 찾던 젊은 남성 감식반을 떠올렸다. "그 사람 누군가요? 그, 젊고 수염이 있는 남자요."  
  
"젤러요?"  
  
"그의 소매에 긴 빨간 머리카락이 있는 걸 봤어요."  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 욕을 하면서 전화를 끊었다.  
  
\----  
  
윌은 다음 날 사울을 수의사에게 데려가지 않았다. 대신에, 그는 동물보호소에 가서 롯과 요나, 테오를 데려왔다. "렉터 박사님께서 어제 오실거라고 말씀하셨어요." 직원 중 한 명이 말했다. 그녀는 어리고 금발에 예뻤다. 그녀의 이름표에  _캐리_ 라고 써 있었다.

"일이 늦어졌어요." 윌이 거짓말을 했다. "미안합니다."  
  
"괜찮아요, 다 지불된걸요." 캐리가 말했다. "마이크에게 말해서 당신 개들을 데려올게요."  
  
십 분 뒤에, 여드름 자국이 남은 긴 갈색 머리를 가진 키가 크고 가느다란 젊은 남성이 윌의 개들을 데려왔다. 그들은 윌을 보자마자 귀를 쫑긋 세우고 목줄에서 벗어나려고 안간힘을 썼다. 마이크가 목줄을 놓았다. 윌은 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 그들을 반갑게 맞이했다. 한동안 개들은 난리를 치고 움직이며 낑낑거리고 서로 밟고 올라서면서 미친듯이 그를 환영했다. 개들은 행복하고 건강해보였다.  
  
"고맙습니다." 개들을 진정시키고 목줄을 채운 뒤, 몇 분 후에 윌이 말했다. "아이들이 말썽을 부리진 않았겠죠?"  
  
"저언혀요." 마이크가 씩 웃으며 말했다. "다른 애들도 이랬다면 정말 좋을텐데요. 좋은 하루 보내세요, 그레이엄씨."  
  
"그쪽도 좋은 하루 보내세요."  
  
집에 도착하자, 다른 개들이 볼보에서 기다리는 동안 윌은 사울을 케이지에 넣고 현관에 올려놓았다. 사울이 안전하다는 것을 확인하고 나서야 윌은 해치백(*차체 뒤쪽에 위로 들어올려 열 수 있는 문이 있는 자동차)을 열었다. 개들이 뛰쳐나와 계단을 밟고 바로 케이지 앞으로 갔다. 그들은 꼬리를 흔들면서 철창 사이로 서로 냄새를 맡았다. 테오가 짖었지만 윌이 그를 조용히 하라고 진정시켰다. 사울은 전혀 짖지 않았다. 그가 고개를 숙였다. 모두 다 잘 될거야. 윌이 생각했다.  
  
\----  
  
모든 창문과 문이 열려 있었다. 차갑고 상쾌한 공기가 집안으로 들어왔다. 개들은 혀를 길게 내밀고 꼬리를 흔들며 집 안팎으로 뛰어놀았다. 윌은 노란 메모 패드와 펜을 들고 주방 테이블에 앉아 편지를 썼다.  
  
그의 휴대폰이 울렸다. 화면에 '발신자 제한번호'라고 떴다. 윌이 전화를 받았다.  
  
"당신이 젤러를 해고시켰어요." 라운즈가 말했다.  
  
" _당신이_  그를 해고시킨거죠." 윌이 말했다. "당신이 그에 대한 대비책이 있을거라고 믿어요. 그가 당신이 쥐어짠 첫 번째 정보원이 아닐테니."

"당신이 뭔데 신경써요? 어쨌든간에 당신이랑 리퍼는 어떻게 된 거에요? 젤러는 나한테 리퍼가 신을 찾았고 그가 은퇴를 할 거라는 이론에 대해 얘기했는데."  
  
"나도 몰라요." 윌이 말했다. "아마도요. 당신도 알다시피 난 초능력자는 아니라서,"  
  
"당신 나한테 빚을 졌다는 걸 기억해요. 리퍼가 당신에게 연락하면 나한테 제일 먼저 말해야 해요."  
  
"눈에 띄지 않게 조심해요." 윌이 말했다. "다음번엔 크로퍼드 요원이 당신을 쫓을테니까. 당신도 알다시피 그는 나한테도 사법 방해라며 협박했으니까요."  
  
"그건 그냥 협박일 뿐이에요. 그는 내가 기사를 쓴다고 해서 체포할 수 없어요."  
  
"체포할 수 없죠. 그렇지만 그는 다른 사람들처럼 당신을 고소할 수는 있죠. 안녕히 가세요, 라운즈 양. 전화해줘서 고마워요."  
  
윌이 전화를 끊고 편지를 마저 썼다. 편지는 체서피크 리퍼에 대한 모든 프로파일과 한니발 렉터 박사가 얼마나 그 프로파일에 정확히 일치하는지에 대한 내용을 담고 있었다.  
  
_이 편지들이 법률 집행 기관에 넘어간다면, 제가 행적이 묘연하게 사라졌거나 죽었다는 뜻입니다. 렉터 박사의 집을 조사하세요. 그의 고기를 매우 집중해서 살펴보세요. DNA검사를 하는 것을 추천합니다._  
  
FBI의 행동과학부 국장인 크로퍼드 요원에게 제 개들 중 하나를 입양할 수 있는지 여쭤봐 주세요. 나머지 개들은 그들을 돌볼 여력이 되는 신도들에게 보내주세요. 털이 길고 얼룩 무늬를 가진 사울이라는 아이는 제가 최근에 길에서 발견한 아이인데, 몸에 마이크로칩이 있을 수도 있어요. 가능하다면 그를 그의 가족에게 돌려보내 주세요.  
  
하느님께서 여러분을 축복하고 보살펴 주실 겁니다.  
  
윌리엄 그레이엄 신부

다른 편지에는, 그 대신에 신도들을 책임지게 될 다른 사제를 위한 인수인계 사항을 적어두었다.  
  
윌은 편지를 모두 접어 아무것도 적혀있지 않은 봉투에 넣고 밀봉했다. 펜을 흰 봉투 위에 올려놓은 채 그는 잠시동안 자리에 앉아있었다. 마침내, 그는 봉투에  _증거를 찾기 위해 제 집을 수색하는 경찰에게_ 라고 적고 그것을 약상자 안에 넣었다.

그는 저녁으로 부리또를 전자렌지에 돌리고, 현관에 개들과 함께 앉아 그것을 먹었다.  
  
_하느님: 당신께서 창조하신 경이로운 세계에 대해 감사합니다. 제가 걸어온 길은 바위와 굴러 떨어지는 장애물들로 막혀 때때로 고난과 마주했지만, 그것은 저를 당신과 당신의 축복으로 인도했습니다. 그리고 저는 또 다른 것들을 당신께 요구하지 않았을 겁니다. 네, 주님. 심지어 한니발 렉터일지라도요. 그 역시 당신의 창조물입니다._  
주님. 장티푸스와 백조 그것들은 모두 같은 곳에서 탄생했습니다.  
  
이것은 당신께서 제게 내린 시험입니까? 제 운명이나 신학에 대한 시험입니까? 저는 주님, 당신께서 사랑임을 믿습니다. 그리고 사랑할 줄 아는 모든 사람들은 당신의 얼굴, 당신의 손길, 당신의 축복을 압니다. 저는 사랑하고, 때문에 저는 당신께서 언제나 저와 함께 한다는 것을 압니다. 그리고 어떠한 결과가 초래하던간에 당신께서 항상 저와 함께 하심을 압니다.  
  
콩 덩어리와 치즈로 배룰 채운 뒤, 그는 휴대폰을 집어서 한니발에게 문자를 보냈다. 그는 십 분 동안 문자의 내용을 다듬었다.  
  
_고해성사를 원한다면, 내일 오전 9시에 내 사무실로 와서 만나요._

그는 침을 삼키고 휴대폰을 무릎에 내려놓았다. 그의 손이 덜덜 떨렸다. 한니발은 답장을 하지 않았다. 해가 나무 사이로 사라지고 추위와 어둠이 그의 벗은 다리와 발을 할퀼 때까지 윌은 현관에 머물렀다. 개들은 오래전에 집 안으로 들어갔다. 한니발은 여전히 답장하지 않았다. 마침내, 윌은 휴대폰 전원을 껐다.  
  
\----

윌이 눈을 뜨자 회색빛의 음울한 바닷가가 보였다. 회색빛 바다 위에 잿빛 뭉게구름이 낮게 떠 있었고, 차가운 바람이 윌의 살을 찢고 그의 얼굴에 차가운 바닷바람을 퍼부었다. 모래가 그의 발 아래 들러붙었다. 한니발이 매우 깔끔하고 마른 뼈와 같은 색상의 쓰리 피스 수트를 입고 흰 거품을 일으키는 파도에서 나올 때, 윌은 팔로 자신의 몸을 감싸안았다. 별들이 하늘에서 쏟아져 내리며 바다와 바닷가에서 그들의 죽음을 읊조렸다.  
  
윌의 곁은 그의 신도들과 더 많은 사람들로 둘러싸였다: 쉬마 부인, 크로퍼드 요원과 그의 부하들, 심지어 프레디 라운즈까지. 그들은 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 윌에게 미안하단 듯한 표정을 지은 채 그를 지나쳐 걸어갔다. 그들이 한니발에게 충분히 가까이 다가갔을 때, 그들은 한니발에게 박수갈채를 보냈다. 한니발은 미소짓고 고개를 숙여 인사했다. 그는 윌의 시선을 알아채고 그에게 눈을 찡긋했다.  
  
크로퍼드 요원이 손이 스칠 정도로 가까이 다가왔다. "한니발 렉터 같은 사람이 어디 있겠습니까?" 그가 궁금해했다. "누가 그에게 맞서 싸우겠습니까?"  
  
마치 기자회견장에 있는 것 마냥 프레디 라운즈가 손을 들었다. "회고록을 집필하는 것에 관심이 있나요?"  
  
한니발이 윌을 향해 손바닥을 위로 한 채 손을 들어올렸다. 군중들은 갈라서서 그들 사이에 길을 내주었다. 그들의 시선이 물리적인 무게가 있는 것처럼 윌을 압박했다. 숨이 차올라서 폐가 타올랐다. 윌은 한니발에게서 눈을 떼거나 움직일 수 없었다. 그는 손을 내렸고, 손바닥 안에서 검의 무게가 느껴졌다. 그것의 열기가 그를 불쾌하게 만들었다. 한니발이 호기심 많은 고양이처럼 고개를 기울였다. "피를 흘리고 있군요." 그가 말했다.  
  
윌이 고개를 숙였다. 그의 가슴 정 중앙에서부터 핏빛 자국이 퍼져나갔지만 아프지 않았다. "새끼 양의 피죠." 그가 대답했다.  
  
날카로운 전자음이 그를 꿈에서 벗어나게 만들었다.  
  
심장이 요동친 채 윌은 잠에서 깨어 숨을 헐떡였다. 알람을 찾아서 끄는 데 오랜 시간이 걸렸고, 그 후에 그는 흐트러진 시트에 누워  더 이상 변기에 토하고 싶은 심정이 들지 않고 심장 박동이 진정될 때까지 기다렸다. 그의 잠옷은 땀으로 흠뻑 젖었다. 그는 침대 밖으로 간신히 나와 샤워를 했다. 그의 다리가 심하게 떨려서 앉아서 샤워를 해야만 했다. 그는 물이 차갑게 식을 때까지 욕조 바닥에 머물렀다. 머리가 아팠다. 그는 이틀 전, 한니발의 집에 약을 두고왔다.  
  
아침 식사를 하려고 하자 그의 배가 메스껍게 요동쳤다. 윌은 커피를 내리고 개들에게 밥을 챙겨줬다. 윌이 달걀 상자를 들고 나오자 그들은 더 격렬하게 꼬리를 흔들었다. 딱 네 개의 계란이 남았고, 윌은 하나씩 각자의 사료그릇에 달걀을 깨서 주었다. 그들은 윌이 그들의 물그릇을 다시 가득 채우는 동안 뒷마당에서 게걸스럽게 밥을 먹었다. 그는 만약을 위해 뒷마당에 물 한 동이를 더 남겨두고 문을 열었다.  
  
사울은 대문 밖으로 그를 따라나서려고 했다. "아냐, 너는 여기 있어." 윌이 말했다. "기다려." 사울은 그저 고개를 꺾고 꼬리를 흔들었다. "기다려!"  
  
볼티모어로 가는 동안 눈이 내리기 시작했다. 가는 동안 윌은  백미러로 계속 숫사슴을 볼 수 있었다.  
  
\----  
  
교회는 어두컴컴했다. 윌은 오늘이 새해 전 날이라는 것을 잊었다. 그는 교회로 들어가기 전, 성단소 계단에 잠시 동안 서서 하늘에서 눈송이가 떨어지는 모습을 지켜봤다. 건물은 숨을 죽이고 있는 듯한 느낌을 주었다. 윌은 신도석을 왔다 갔다했고, 마침내 그가 제단으로 다가서자 그의 발소리가 죽었다. 그가 무릎을 꿇었다.  
  
그가 기도를 끝마쳤을 때, 그는 자리에서 일어나 성단소 밖으로 나갔다. 그는 문을 잠그고 사무실로 들어섰다. 그곳에서, 그는 카속을 입고 칼라를 둘렀다. 사무실에서 사람들을 만날 때 그는 주로 카속을 입지 않지만, 이번엔 입어야 할 시기라고 느껴졌다.  
  
한니발이 도착하기 전까지 오 분이 남았다. 윌은 책상 앞에 앉아 그의 낡은 국제 기드온 협회의 성경을 꺼냈다. 그는 아무 쪽수나 폈다.  
  
_시편 27_  
  
자신감에 가득찬 승리의 노래  
  
주님은 나의 빛, 나의 구원;  
나 누구를 두려워하랴?  
주님은 내 생명의 요새;  
나 누구를 무서워하랴?  
악인들이 내 몸을 집어삼키려  
달려들지라도  
내 적이요 원수인 그들은  
비틀거리다 쓰러지리라...  
  
윌이 미소지었다.

문에서 노크 소리가 들렸다. 그가 시계를 쳐다보았다. 한니발은 몇 분 일찍 도착했지만, 그것은 놀랄 일이 아니었다. "들어오세요."  
  
한니발은 언제나처럼 격자무늬 수트에 진주빛 셔츠를 입고 은색과 빨간색이 교차된 파이슬리 넥타이를 맸다. 그의 머리카락은 젤을 발라서 뒤로 넘겨져 있었고 윌은 그것을 언제나 싫어했지만 한니발에게 그에 대해 말한 적은 없었다. 윌은 그의 눈에서 솟아 나오는 뜨거운 열기를 예상하지 못했기 때문에, 그것이 가실 때까지 눈을 깜박여야 했다. 그는 한니발에게 미소지었고, 한니발 역시 그에게 빠르게 미소지었다.  
  
"윌." 한니발이 말했다. "다시 만나서 좋군요."  
  
"저도 다시 만나서 기뻐요." 윌이 진심으로 말했다. "자리에 앉아요." 그는 창가의 의자를 가리켰다. 한니발은 문과 가까운 쪽의 의자에 앉았고, 윌은 그의 반대편에 자리를 잡았다. 창틀의 난초는 방치된 채 아래로 축 늘어졌다.  
  
한니발은 무릎 위에 팔꿈치를 얹고 앞으로 몸을 기울였다. 윌은 그와 똑같은 자세를 했다. "그래서," 한니발이 말했다. "당신은 전에 말했듯이 저에게 고해 성사를 권하는군요."  
  
윌은 고개를 한 번 끄덕였다. 그는 무릎에 두 손바닥을 꾹 눌렀다. "그래요."  
  
한니발이 고개를 기울이고 윌을 향해 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. "제가 속죄를 해야 하나요?"  
  
"당신의 죄가 무엇인지에 따라 달려있죠." 윌이 대답했다. "당신이 지은 죄에 대해 말해주지 않겠어요?"  
  
\----------------------The End----------------------

  


  


  



End file.
